Le coeur a ses raisons
by mandragora pousicat
Summary: FIC TERMINEE.Hermione Granger et Severus Snape ont partagé jadis un instant de complicité. Pourront ils et voudront ils l’oublier ?
1. Chap1:retour aux sources:moi le traître

**

* * *

**

LE COEUR A SES RAISONS QUE LA RAISON NE CONNAIT POINT

**Blaise pascal**

* * *

**

* * *

Résumé: Hermione Granger et Severus Snape ont partagé jadis un instant de complicité. Pourront-ils et voudront-ils l'oublier ? **

**Spoiler**: éléments du tome 6

**Pairing**: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

**Catégorie **: romance

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer**: les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Note** : _J'ai voulu mettre au premier plan les sentiments de Severus dans ce chapitre pour révéler son caractère. Au premier abord cela peut paraître fastidieux à lire mais je vous rassure que le meilleur arrive dès le second chapitre._

**Note bis **: _Ceci est ma première fic. Je n'indique pas ceci pour votre compassion mais pour vous indiquer que toute suggestion sera la bienvenue._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : RETOUR AUX SOURCES: «MOI LE TRAÎTRE» (pensées de Severus)**

* * *

Je me surpris à regarder le ciel azur. Ce même ciel qui, il y a quelques années , ne présageait rien de bien hormis l'obscurité. Je me suis mis à sourire , surpris de ma propre bêtise. Depuis quand étais-je nostalgique? Mon visage s'assombrit à ce mot car cela ne convenait pas à ce que ressentait mon cœur. Il y a environ 10 ans , notre monde connu la déchéance due à des arrivistes qui ont donc suivi un même homme pour arriver à leur fin. Cet homme très puissant était guidé par la rancœur et la vengeance. Leur bêtise arriva à son apogée quand ils voulurent épurer notre monde des dits « sangs de bourbes » . 

Le ciel commençait à se couvrir de nuages sombres donc synonyme de mauvais temps. J aimerai dévoiler ce que je ressens véritablement au lieu de me montrer froid, distant et sans cœur. Mais il est vrai que dorénavant on me respecte. Je lis la peur dans les yeux de mes élèves, le respect dans les yeux de mes collègues et de la méfiance de la part de mes anciens détracteurs. Eux mêmes qui, à la chute de Lord Voldemort sont venus me voir en me félicitant de mon statut de double espion, qui avait permis à la mise à mort du mage noir. Que des fourbes et des hypocrites, ils me font penser aux mangemorts qui, à la semi-disparition en 1981 de Voldemort ont prétexté avoir été victime de l'imperium pour se déresponsabiliser de leurs actes.

Je resterai aux yeux de tous un mangemort et LE mangemort qui a trahi et tué Dumbledore. Dans chaque guerre, il y a des morts et des sacrifices alors pourquoi tant de rancœur contre moi? De toute manière je n'ai pas à me justifier, j'ai fait ce que j' avais à faire même si cela a été difficile à surmonter pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me rappelle que la dernière fois quand j'ai vu Albus, ce fus pour lui lancer le sortilège impardonnable. Et pour cette acte il m'a fallu beaucoup de courage. Je ne lui est pas dit au revoir…Je ne lui est pas montré de respect… Et ceci me hantera jusqu'a ma mort.

Une pluie fine s'abattit sur mon visage et une légère brise me caressa mon épiderme qui n'était pas caché par ces couches de vêtements. Cela me fit du bien. Que mes idées noires s'envolent avec cette brise et qu'elle s effacent avec ces gouttes d' eau et qu' elles ne reviennent plus. Mais malheureusement comme disait mon satané père, l'espoir fait vivre.

Mon dieu, mes pensées vagabondent et j'en perds le fil conducteur qui est la place des sorciers issus de famille moldue dans notre monde ou appelés de façon péjorative « les sangs de bourbes ».

Terme peu flatteur et qui pourtant circulait même à Poudlard, établissement qui accepte cette catégorie de sorciers. Mon protégé Drago Malefoy adoré l'utiliser et en particulier contre l'amie de Potter, Hermione Granger.

Granger… Cette petite « miss-je-sais-tout » comme j'aimai l'appeler pour la faire descendre de son piédestal , parce que c'était mon rôle de méchant et qu' enseignait n' était déjà pas à cette époque ma tasse de thé. Mais il était indéniable qu'elle était agaçante pour les trois autres maisons et particulièrement à mes yeux . Comment une fille de parents moldus pouvait rivaliser avec les élèves de ma maison!

Honte à leur maison et honte à leur sang. J'avoue avoir peu d'estime pour les moldus et je pense que cela est en raison de mon héritage du coté paternel... Cette petite a montré que les origines n'étaient pas tout. On pouvait s'en sortir en travaillant. Pourquoi d'ailleurs n'a t-elle pas été à Serdaigle au lieu de Gryffondor?. Cette gamine savait me faire sortir de mes gonds, moi Severus Snape. L'exemple le plus flagrant fut en 1993 où pour une fois j'ai pu enseigner la matière les défenses contre les forces du mal en remplaçant Remus Lupin. Il était évident du retard important des élèves dans cette matière et cela était en partie de la faute de Albus. Toujours à engager des professeurs incompétents. C'est d' ailleurs cela que j'ai voulu mettre en avant par l'absence de réponses rigoureuses . J'étais aux anges, je me pavanais dans la classe jusqu'à ce que « Melle je-sais-tout » prit la parole! Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'appeler par le surnom qu'elle détestait tant car elle m'avait tellement mis en colère.C'était en quelque sorte son épouvantard comme le fait de rater tous ces examens. …

Mais Albus redonna malgré tout le poste au loup garou.

Ce qui me faisait rire et encore aujourd'hui c'est le fait que personne ne se soit jamais posé la question pour laquelle je voulais ce poste alors qu'il était maudit. Avec mes hautes compétences en potion, j ai quand même la haute qualification de "maître", pourquoi un Mangemort voudrait un poste nommé « contre les forces du mal » !

Tout simplement je voulais le poste que le mage noir lui-même n'avait pas réussit à obtenir. Je voulais être le premier et donc le meilleur pour effacer ce rôle de second qui me collait à la peau. Je voulais du respect et même si pour cela je devais utiliser des moyens douteux . Tout cela en raison d' une vengeance emmagasiné depuis mon enfance en raison de toutes ses années de tortures émotionnelles et physiques. Albus était le seul a avoir compris, il avait do,c peur que mes démons prennent le dessus.

Lupin, le loup garou, était au courant que les sorciers sachant réaliser la potion dont il en avait besoin étaient rares et que j'en faisais parti . Malgré tout j'ai dû le remplacer car il ne se sentait pas très bien... Mais malheureusement aucun élève fut blessé . J'ai donc dû appliquer le plan B qui était de dévoiler accidentellement son statut de loup garou à mes chers Serpentard.

Et sans attirer l'attention j'ai pu une nouvelle fois me venger grâce à mon statut de professeur et/ou dans certains cas de mangemort . Que la vengeance est douce à savourer quand on prend le temps nécessaire. Néanmoins je regrette une mort.

La mort d'une élève brillante, belle et gentille. J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu 'un qui pouvait rivaliser avec moi en potion mais elle était à Gryffondor et issue de parents moldus. Cela ne me gênait pas en soit mais ma situation ne me permettait pas d avoir des affinités avec elle au vue de tout le monde mais cela était possible pendant les vacances .

Parfois Granger me faisait penser à elle, à Lily Evans. Elles ne rivalisaient pas par la beauté mais par leurs curiosités et capacités intellectuelles. De toute manière la beauté n'est qu'éphémère alors que l'intelligence se construit au fil des années . Mais Granger s'attardait trop sur la théorie au lieu de pratiquer. Pourtant braver l'interdit n'est-ce pas l' apanache des Gryffondors et particulièrement de la bande à Potter?.

Potter et ses amis…toujours là où on ne les attendaient pas…

Moi qui pensait ne plus jamais les revoir. J'ai eut cet été l'occasion de revoir l'un d'eux et cette rencontre fut instructive…

* * *

**Dernière note de l'auteur **: _après avoir laissé des review, j'aimerai à mon tour en recevoir, voir un peu la sensation que l'on reçoit ;-). Alors cliquez sur « go » et laissez l' inspiration vous emporter. Et j'encourage ceux qui ne l'ont jamais fait ( comme moi il n'y a pas si longtemps) . Merci d'avance._


	2. Chap2:plus on veut oublier son passé

**Disclaimer **: tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf un.

**Note **: Je remercie chaleureusement Virg05, Elialys, Del Naja, Satai Nad et Val pour vos review. Cela me touche et je vous dédie donc ce chapitre.

**Note bis**: un grand merci à ma beta-reader, car sans elle, ce chapitre ne serait pas ce qu il est. J' appelle donc Del Naja… comment elle n'est pas là ? C est du propre ;-). Gros poutou à cette courageuse.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : PLUS ON VEUT OUBLIER SON PASSé ET PLUS CELUI-CI REVIENT EN FORCE (flashback)**

* * *

D'un pas pressé, je me dirigeais au chemin de Traverse afin de renouveler le stock d'ingrédients que ces cornichons gaspillent allègrement. Naturellement, j'en profiterai pour faire un tour à l'allée des Embrumes pour mon stock personnel. 

Après m'être affranchi de cette corvée, je réfléchissais sur les nouveaux ingrédients commandés et ce fût à ce moment là que je la vis. Elle n'avait pas trop changé, elle avait toujours son air de miss je-sais-tout mais les années l'avaient affinée et lui avaient donné de belles rondeurs là où il fallait. Elle devait avoir environ une trentaine d'années. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et semblaient une invitation au baiser. Après tout, elle n'était plus mon élève depuis longtemps et un souvenir me rappela que ses lèvres étaient un délice.  
Elle semblait perdue et apeurée. Attendait-elle son mari ? Je me retournai, prêt à partir avant qu'elle ne me vît. Cependant, une voix m'interpella.

« - Professeur Snape ? »

La politesse exigeait que je me retourne et la salue. Ce que je fis.

« - Miss Granger. »

Mais ce qu'elle fit me surpris, ma pratique assidue de la Legilimancie ne l'avait même pas détecté. Elle se jeta dans mes bras. Elle me serrait si fort que j'entendis les battements de son coeur. Après tout, ce n'était pas si désagréable de tenir une belle et jeune femme dans ses bras mais elle était la femme d'un autre. Effectivement elle avait grandi. Je ne la dépassais que d'une tête et je sentais sa respiration au niveau de ma pomme d'Adam.  
Elle frémit et je sentis un vide quand elle se dégagea de l'étreinte.

« - Je suis désolée professeur Snape. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. D'anciens souvenirs peut-être…

- Ce n'est pas profitable de ressasser les souvenirs. De plus je ne suis plus votre professeur.

- A mon tour de compléter une information, je m'appelle madame Granger-Erdwood désormais.

- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi maître Snape en raison de mon grade d'études ou monsieur Snape. Vous n'avez plus besoin de m'appelez professeur depuis que vous avez eu vos  
A.P.I.C.s.

- Je vois, maugréa Hermione.

- Non vous ne voyez rien du tout, miss Gran… MA--DA--ME ERD--WOOD comme d'habitude ! La preuve, c'est que vous êtes en train de chercher pathétiquement votre mari ! Cela est désolant. A votre âge, vous ne pouvez toujours pas sortir sans vos fidèles toutous. Saint-Potter n'était plus disponible ou vous l'avez tellement tué au lit malgré ma leçon particulière que vous vous êtes contentée du premier venu ? »

Les yeux de Granger s'assombrirent et son regard se durcit, un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres.

« - Ce qui est pathétiquement désolant PROFESSEUR, c'est que vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de mesurer vos paroles. Feu mon mari est mort de la main de Voldemort. Vous ne saviez pas ? Pourtant MES TOUTOUS, comme vous dites étaient autour de lui, vous n'en faisiez pas partie ?

-Espèce de … »

Je devais me calmer. Seuls ceux qui montrent leurs sentiments n'arrivent à rien dans la vie. Elle avait presque réussit de nouveau, presque…

« - Si vous aviez eu des parents sorciers, vous auriez su que votre éducation fait défaut. On ne s'adresse pas de la sorte a un aîné, et qui plus est gradé, miss Granger.  
Désolé de ne pas vous avoir sauté dessus comme vous l'avez fait mais la décence implique que deux adultes ne se comportent pas de la sorte en public. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée madame Granger-Erdwood et veuillez accepter mes sincères condoléances. »

J'étais aux anges, Granger bouche bée, yeux grands ouverts et surtout, surtout, elle ne disait mot. Les miracles existent…  
Avec un rictus de satisfaction, je dépassa Granger (Erdwood pppffff, après tout, Granger restera Granger).

« - Maman ! Viens voir le nouveau balai est arrivé !

- Eileen Granger-Erdwood où étais-tu passée ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas trop t'éloigner ! Je m'inquiétais, c'est la première fois que tu viens ici et force est de constater qu'il y a des personnes peu fréquentables en ce lieu. »

Je restais pétrifié, pas à cause de l'insulte à mots couverts, non quelque chose de bien plus profond... J'en eut même le sang pétrifié… Comment Granger l'avait-elle appelée ? Comment ? Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Par Merlin, pas la fille de Granger ! Pas ce prénom !

Je revins sur mes pas et me planta devant elle.

« - Comment avez-vous appelé votre fille ? »

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 BIS : LE CALME AVANT LA TEMPÊTE

* * *

**

**_Avertissement : chapitre pouvant choquer en raison d'une scène suggestive mais nous sommes en présence de deux individus qui ont un passé en commun, vous en saurez plus en temps et en heure _**

**"…"** : _**les pensées de Severus**_

# _… _# : _les pensées d'Hermione_

Dans les yeux d'Hermione se lisaient de la surprise puis de la compréhension et du malaise. Quand aux yeux de Severus, la colère et même la haine s'y reflétaient. Il semblait penser que cela avait eu pour but de le blesser voire de le ridiculiser.

« - Eily va demander le prix du balais et va acheter ta baguette, je te rejoints au Chaudron Baveur indiqua Hermione sans avoir perdu le contact visuel avec Severus.

- Très bien. »

Eileen regarda successivement Severus et sa mère puis partit.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et une certaine pesanteur commençait à se faire sentir sur les épaules d'Hermione.

« - Je… balbutia Hermione. Je ne savais plus dans quelles circonstances j'avais entendu ce prénom.»

Severus était fou de rage.

**" Je l'aurais bien tuée si nous n'étions pas dans le passage le plus fréquenté de Pré-au-Lard "**

Il attrapa Hermione par le coude et la poussa sans ménagement vers une ruelle déserte, là où il n'y aurait pas de témoin. Puis il la lâcha comme si le fait de l'avoir touchée l'avait souillé.

**" Ma main me brûlait de haine, cette même haine qui me faisait tenir lorsque j'étais Mangemort. Je me raccrochais à cette haine comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Je ne pouvais me permettre de ressentir d'autres sentiments à l'époque pour supporter ce que je voyais. "**

« - Ecoutez Severus, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous blesser. Ce n'est qu'un prénom après tout. C'est même un très beau prénom et je ne savais plus où je l'avais entendu. »

**" Ma tête allait exploser. Comment avait-elle osé ! Elle ! "**

« - C'est une idée de Potter, n'est ce pas ? siffla Severus hargneux. Ce que le père n'a  
pas réussi à me faire subir, le fils le fait ! Aarrgghh les Potter, les si brillants Potter ! Que soit maudite leur sale lignée !

- Je ne vous permets pas de- »

Il fulminait et la coupa après avoir pris conscience de quelque chose.

- Comment vous m'avez appelez, comment pouvez vous avoir le culot de vous adresser à moi par mon prénom ! gronda t-il. Gardez votre familiarité pour vos semblables ! Espèce de sang de bourbe ! cracha t-il. Comment avez vous osé appeler votre bâtarde de fille comme ma vénérée et respectée mère, je-

- VOUS ! Comment osez vous ! Et pour un simple prénom ! Votre mère n'avait pas le monopôle de ce prénom que je sache ! Mais ce que l'on dit est donc vrai, s'étrangla  
Hermione, un Mangemort repenti est un Mangemort mort. »

**" Cette dernière phrase fit éclater la limite de ma patience et de mon éducation. J'attrapais méchamment ses poignets et je la bousculais jusqu' au mur. Un bruit sourd me fit comprendre qu'elle avait heurté le mur de plein fouet. Mais au lieu de me calmer, cela éveilla des instincts animaux. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. Je voulais lui faire mal comme elle m'avait fait mal. Toutes les douleurs ressenties depuis mon enfance refirent surface. Cette tentative grotesque de me blesser par l'intermédiaire de ma défunte mère avait pourtant fonctionné. Je ne voyais plus Granger, ni une femme devant moi mais une proie. Or on ne respecte pas une proie. On lui montre qui est le maître. C'est elle qui allait payer pour tout le monde. "**

« - Si véritablement, grommela Severus, vous pensez ce que vous venez de dire, dans ce cas vous ne serez pas surprise par ce que j'ai l'intention de vous faire. Vous allez donc obtenir ce que vous méritez. »

D'une seule main, il emprisonna ses poignets qui étaient déjà ecchymosés par la force de sa prise, puis il les positionna dans son dos. Hermione était à la fois effrayée par la brutalité soudaine qui s'était emparée de lui mais en même temps, malgré la ruelle sordide où ils se trouvaient et la situation périlleuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait, son corps voulait ressentir encore une fois sa façon si particulière qu'il avait de la toucher et de la faire se sentir protégée entre ses bras… retrouver les éphémères instants de jadis, juste une seule fois…

Cependant sa réflexion s'arrêta quand le genou droit de Severus avait écarté brusquement la cuisse gauche de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas le Severus qu'elle avait connu, non, la brutalité s'emparait de lui. Elle avait voulu le tester sur le terrain où il excellait, la répartie et elle n'avait récolté que sa haine… Le passé est à jamais derrière se dit-elle.

Hermione ne pouvait plus parler. Sa frayeur l'avait emporté sur son envie de retrouver les mains de Severus sur sont corps. Elle prit conscience qu'elle avait joué avec le feu avec lui pendant sa scolarité. N'avait-elle pas enfreint les règlements au nez de cet homme ?

« - Peut-être qu'en fin de compte vous ne méritez que cela, murmura t-il à son oreille. Seuls les vrai sorciers méritent de recevoir l'apprentissage. De plus, dit-il sournoisement en la regardant droit dans les yeux puis en faisant mine de la déshabiller du regard, les femmes ne devraient remplir que leur principale fonction de nous satisfaire au lit. N'est-il pas vrai ?

« - Vous avez perdu de votre prestance professeur Snape, dès lors que votre chef vous a lâchement abandonné. »

Déconcerté par son courage, Severus attendit un peu puis une idée germa dans son esprit.

Pendant qu'il se remit a parler, il continuait de regarder Hermione intensément tout en déboutonnant un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

« - Tiens, tiens ce n'est plus Severus ? dit-il avec un ton narquois. Nous sommes repartis sur le collégial professeur Snape ? Il est vrai que je vais de ce pas vous enseigner ce que je fais aux vilaines petites filles. Et je pense que pour une fois, vous ne lèverez pas la main pour de plus amples explications. Car je serai très très explicite, insista t il avec un sourire carnassier. Mais bien entendu je jouis d'avance de savoir ce que vous vous n'aurez pas compris et je me ferai un honneur de vous le ré expliquer. »

Durant toute cette tirade, Severus avait réussit à déboutonner entièrement la chemise d'Hermione et y avait déjà glissé une main à l'intérieur

« - Lâchez-moi professeur ! Hurla t-elle.

- Je vois. Vous voulez que j'aille plus vite ! Petite impertinente, murmura t-il près de ses lèvres, vous en voulez toujours plus n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione sentit qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle. Elle prit enfin conscience qu'il était sur le point d'agir comme un vrai Mangemort, le véritable Severus qu'elle avait entraperçu autrefois pendant un bref instant avait disparu, il ne restait de lui que son côté sombre de douleur, de fureur et de haine. La peur et la rage lui donnèrent la vitalité de se débattre. Mais au lieu de donner un semblant de lucidité à l'homme, cela l'excita. Elle eut la sensation horrible de sentir au niveau de son nombril, la réaction des ses soubresauts contre Severus. Etant de plus en plus émoustillé, il fut de plus en plus actif sur son corps.

Il dut lancer le sort de ligotage sur les poignets de sa proie car elle avait réussi à libérer une de ses mains.

« - Vous n'utilisez pas de baguette ? demanda Hermione interloquée.

- Pensez vous que ce soit le lieu et le moment de me poser ce genre de  
questions ? Vous m'étonnerez toujours Granger, ironisa t-il tout en continuant d'embrasser lascivement le cou de la belle.

Brusquement il attrapa les deux cuisses d'Hermione. Il mima l'acte sexuel de façon lente mais prononcée. Hermione était perdue car cela lui rappelait le jour de la fête, ce jour où ils avaient partagé un moment si particulier. Hermione voulut parler mais le legilimens qu'il était, avait anticipé et posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Il était plus fort qu'elle. Elle devait faire quelque chose car le contexte était nettement différent et il faisait cela par colère, par vengeance.

# _Maudit orgueil des hommes._ #

Elle lui mordit donc sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Il la lâcha subitement et recula de quelques pas en pressant d'une main sa lèvre meurtrie. De l'autre main, il chercha un mouchoir dans une de ses poches. Hermione toujours à terre et attachée utilisa ce moment de répit pour lui assener un magistral coup de son pied au niveau de son bas ventre.

Dans tout le chemin de Traverse et ses ruelles alentours, résonnèrent les hurlements d'une bête.

Par contre à cet instant-là, on pouvait douter sur l'identité de la proie. Sa main abandonna sa lèvre pour se diriger vers quelque chose d'agonisant. Severus était plié en deux par la douleur et ses yeux se révulsaient. On aurait pu avoir pitié de lui si la situation s'y prêtait.

« - Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! tonna Hermione. Sinon je vous tue ! Espèce de sale violeur ! »

Severus au bord de la syncope lui jeta tant bien que mal un maléfice pour la rendre muette. Elle pouvait le traiter de toutes les insultes qu'elle voulait, mais violeur, ça il ne pouvait pas le supporter et encore moins l'entendre de sa bouche à Elle. Il commença à claudiquer lorsqu'il voulu tendre une main tout en gardant l'autre sur la partie meurtrie de son anatomie de mâle orgueilleux. Il changeait de couleur de minute en minute. Quand la douleur sembla légèrement s'atténuer, il s'agenouilla face au mur en y appuyant sa tête. Alors, elle avait vraiment été terrorisée, comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il agirait de cette abjecte façon et surtout envers elle, lui qui n'avait jamais pu supporter le sadisme des Mangemorts envers les femmes. La douleur l'empêchait de parler.

Hermione était à sa gauche, terrifiée.

« - Vous… vous… pensiez… réellement que je que je vous aurais touchée comme ça Granger… de cette façon… si ignoble… Vous… vous me dé-ce-vez, réussit-il à articuler. »

Quand ses esprits reprirent un peu le dessus, il se jeta un sort de « coussinage » afin d'atténuer la douleur, mais cela ne serait que de courte durée. Il lui fallait de tout urgence un  
Médicomage et une potion ! Il lui fallait aussi dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, montrer à cette Granger de rien du tout qu'il n'était pas celui pour lequel elle l'avait pris.

« - De plus pour votre gouverne, je ne suis pas un violeur ! Que je sache, je ne vous ai pas touchée de la sorte. Et pour vous lâcher petite idiote il fallait déjà que je vous tienne !

- Je… je… vous… nous- ,balbutia t-elle énervée.

- Arrêtez de parler en monosyllabe ! Cela commence à m'irriter furieusement !  
Pour vous comme pour les autres, je ne serai toujours qu'un Mangemort. J'étais pourtant là et à vos côtés lors de la bataille. Je ne suis qu'un tueur et un violeur, un Mangemort en somme, c'est bien ce que vous vous dites n'est-ce pas ? Mais gardez bien en tête que sans ce rôle, vous ne seriez pas là à m'insulter et me manquer de respect. La plupart d'entre vous seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je le sais bien et auriez vous oublié mon mari ? murmura t-elle un peu honteuse.

- Ecoutez, je sais que cela ne sera pas une consolation mais je n'étais pas au courant qu'il était votre mari. J'avais effectivement entendu dire qu'un homme avait eu la sottise de le défier seul et qu'il avait été puni de cette insouciance. Granger je ne pouvais ni décemment ni également protéger les suicidaires.

- De quel droit vous permettez vous de-

- Granger ! Selon mon statut, qui suis-je pour donner la vie et la prendre ? Mon seul objectif était de protéger le maximum de monde. Votre mari était seul et il s'était dirigé vers la fosse aux lions de son plein gré.

- Ted, chuchota la veuve.

- Comment ? demanda Severus, surpris.

- Mon mari avait un nom. Il s'appelait Ted, Ted Erdwood. Il était à Serdaigle et de la même promotion que moi. Vous voyez, il avait un visage, il existait. Et vous, vous n'avez pas pris la peine de réfléchir que sa vie pouvait avoir autant de valeur que les autres …

- Mais qu'en savez vous ? fit Severus écoeuré. Savez vous ce que l'on ressent quand on voit quelqu'un mourir ? Et se dire que suite à notre choix tel homme devra mourir ? Si je sauve certaines vies, je mets en péril ma couverture. Et dans cette hypothèse, je ne pourrai même pas sauve un Elfe de maison. Vous la Miss je-sais-tout, vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre avec votre intelligence infaillible, cracha t il. Je ne peux porter sur mes épaules toute la misère du monde et la responsabilité de tous les morts durant cette guerre. »

Après quelques secondes d'un silence de mort, Severus poursuivit.

« - Et vous miss Granger ? Qui êtes vous pour me juger ? Qu'avez vous fait pour aider à l'effort de guerre ?

- Je suis désolée professeur Snape.

- A la bonne heure ! railla t-il. Votre sagesse revient avec la politesse. Je m'excuse également pour vous savez quoi… »

Il libera enfin Hermione du sortilège et l'aida à se relever.

« - Désirez vous de l'aide ? se proposa gentiment Hermione . Je suis Médicomage. »

Il haussa un sourcil et sembla s'autoriser un sourire.

« - Je pense que je me débrouillerai. Mais en tout cas, si en duel de sorciers il était permis d'utiliser les jambes, vous auriez eu une bonne appréciation. Cependant à mon humble avis, ce qui s'est passé se réfère à une bagarre de rue entre Moldus. Cela n'est donc pas représentatif des duels entre sorciers. Vous me décevez Granger, qu'avez-vous appris pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard si c'est pour vous battre sans votre honneur et sans votre fierté de sorcière ? »

Il lui fit signe de la tête et s'éloigna en boitant.

Hermione massa ses poignets endoloris puis reboutonna les boutons de sa chemise. Elle s'arrangea pour se donner une apparence paisible afin de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble intérieur.

# _Severus Snape, vous êtes peut être un sauveur dans notre monde mais votre comportement témoigne d'une grande instabilité émotionnelle._ #

Son unique fille devait rejoindre les bancs de Poudlard dont le professeur de  
Potions ne serait autre que cet homme. Elle prit donc une décision tout en se dirigeant vers le Chaudron Baveur.

**Note finale** : _Dans le tome 3, j__'ai découvert une autre facette dans le personnage de Severus Snape c'est à dire un homme qui avait du mal à se contenir. Donc si vous jugez que je suis allée trop loin avec lui, c'est que j ai encore en tête mon interprétation du chapitre 19 « Le serviteur de Voldemort ». _


	3. Chap3:Après la tempête les rayons du sol

Avant d'entamer le chapitre 3, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et mis mon histoire dans leur alerte.

Je tiens à préciser que si certains ont pensé que Severus était capable de viol et bien dans ce cas je les invite à relire mon histoire. Severus a voulu faire peur à Hermione mais en utilisant un moyen dégradant poussé par la colère. Les blessures par les coups disparaissent mais les blessures par les mots restent. Les protagonistes ont été blessés par l'autre chacun à leur manière. L objectif de Severus a fonctionné du fait qu'elle a eut peur mais elle a su se défendre. Etant un ancien Mangemort Severus doit connaître des sortilèges lui permettant d'arriver à ses fins alors pourquoi ne l'a t il pas fait ?

Mais une explication entre les deux s impose...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3: APRES LA TEMPÊTE LES RAYONS DU SOLEIL ?**

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident. La vie avait repris son rythme mais la rencontre de ces trois sorciers sur le chemin de traverse avait laissé des traces dans leur esprit.

Severus se préparait psychologiquement à supporter encore une nouvelle année les cornichons qui lui servaient d'élèves. Mais quelque chose de plus intriguant le taraudait jour et nuit, la rencontre avec Granger lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle s'était servie des confidences qu'il lui avait révélées lors de leur première nuit pour le torturer dans la ruelle. Cette nuit où par magie il avait parlé de choses enfouies, il s'était ouvert à elle sans pudeur, un moment d'intimité inoubliable et unique. A cet instant, un lien indestructible les avait liés. Sans qu'elle le sache, il l'avait protégée pendant des années. Il avait assisté de loin à ses peines de cœur, ses joies, son ascension sociale et enfin avait vu sans pouvoir rien faire, grandir son amour pour un autre homme. A partir de ce jour, son rôle de protecteur n'avait plus lieu d'être. Ce fût pour lui un déchirement car cela symbolisait l'achèvement de la mission qu'il s'était assigné et la fin d'un espoir, fou certainement ...

Mais pourquoi s'était elle jouée de lui ?

Pourtant, il se reprochait de son acte, même si son intention n'avait été que de lui faire peur. Il était tellement en colère et meurtri par ses paroles qu'il n'avait pas mesuré son gestes. Il se dégoûtait car il s'était comporté comme ces sombres crétins mais à aucun moment il n'aurait franchi l'ignominie de la souiller. Aucun motif ne peut excuser ce genre de bassesse. Il devait donc trouver un moyen pour la revoir.

Hermione quant à elle, était stressée à cause de la rencontre saugrenue avec son ancien professeur et la tournure explosive qui en avait découlée. Elle avait pris l'initiative de protéger sa fille, quitte à mettre en péril sa propre carrière professionnelle, en effet elle avait été nommée pour devenir la première femme au grade de Médico-Archimage. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de celui qui pourrait l'aider à mettre son plan à exécution. Severus l'avait déçue, mais dans son cœur elle savait qu'il ne serait pas allé jusqu'à cette horreur. Du moins, c'est ce que sa raison espérait. Si son plan fonctionnait, elle aurait une discussion avec lui et pourrait ainsi connaître ses intentions.

Pendant ces réflexions d'adulte, Eileen était soucieuse, un jour elle attendait avec impatience le jour de la rentrée pour fuir sa mère trop envahissante, un autre jour elle était inquiète de la laisser seule, surtout depuis qu'elles avaient croisées cet homme. Eileen avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, au moment même où sa mère lui avait proposé d'aller faire seule ses emplettes. Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Elle lui avait même suggéré d'aller vérifier le prix du balai qu'elles avaient vu à la vitrine du magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch alors qu'elle lui avait révélé plus tôt dans la journée que les premières années n' avaient pas le droit d'en posséder un !  
Le dernier élève qui avait eut le droit d'avoir un balai en première année et même l'honneur de faire partie d'une équipe de Quidditch à onze ans n'était autre que Harry en 1991. Harry Potter était son parrain du coté des Moldus.  
Mais son désir le plus fort était d'avoir un parrain sorcier. Le terme courant dans le monde des sorciers pour le designer est « mentor ». Celui-ci guide l'enfant dans ses choix et l'aide dans son apprentissage comme le ferait un tuteur et un maître. Son avantage est que les deux protagonistes sont liés par un lien irréversible et en ressortent plus puissants. Mais pour officialiser ce pacte, le mentor et l'élève devaient suivre un rituel peu orthodoxe, et par conséquent, rares étaient les sorciers qui avaient eu la chance d'avoir un mentor. Le Ministère de la Magie avait eu peur des abus et donc avait arrêté une loi pour en limiter l'usage et réglementer de manière drastique la procédure.

Malgré tout, pensa-t-elle il est encore possible d'avoir un mentor mais pour cela elle devait être la meilleure dans tous les disciplines même si l'inconvénient était qu'elle serait suivie par un Auror représentant le Ministère. Elle mettrait toutes les chances de son coté pour devenir « Shiva » (filleule chez les Moldus). Le rituel ne serait qu'un détail se persuada t-elle, car la puissance et le pouvoir l'attendaient derrière la porte (ou le voile?). Tant pis si son mentor (ou « Brahma ») est laid, désagréable ou encore avait deux têtes, elle ne décevrait pas l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, c'est à dire son défunt père. Non, elle ne le décevrait pas.

Deux jours avant la rentrée, Hermione reçut un courrier de Poudlard, tremblante, elle décacheta l'enveloppe. Les traits crispés de son visage laissèrent place au soulagement. Hermione Erdwood-Granger avait combattu et vaincu Severus Snape. La lettre de Morphegus Simps, Directeur de Poudlard, indiquait qu'effectivement, comme le mentionnait Hermione dans ses lettres quotidiennes, Severus Snape semblait fatigué et nerveux mais que cela était dû à un récent surmenage. La possibilité de lui attribuer un autre poste pour le décharger de quelques responsabilités était impossible car le seul poste encore vacant était les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal qui restait toujours maudit malgré la mort du mage noir. Severus Snape ayant déjà exercé cette fonction en 1996, il n'était donc pas envisageable de le lui ré attribuer.  
Hermione fut étonnée de la date indiquée sur la lettre, en effet elle était datée d'une semaine. Une autre lettre était jointe à celle-ci, datée du jour mais elle était de la main du Directeur adjoint.

« _Madame Erdwood-Granger,_

_Vos lettres quotidiennes nous ont permises de mettre en évidence la charge importante qui incombe aux rôles de professeur et de directeur de Maison. Nous avons donc étudié avec le plus vif intérêt votre dossier et votre souhait de devenir professeur de Potions à Poudlard. Je tiens à vous informer que votre aide nous sera fort utile pour cette nouvelle année. Le personnel de Poudlard est convié à se présenter le 1er septembre à 8 heures dans la Grande Salle, néanmoins compte tenu de notre retard de courrier et de vos obligations professionnelles, vous êtes exempte de cette pré-rentrée. Nous vous attendons donc le 1er septembre au plus tard à 17 heures._

_Le Directeur Adjoint de l'école de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Pourdlard._ »

- « Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Ce retard de courrier doit être dû à ma proposition plus que déroutante pour eux, » pensa Hermione.

Enfin le 1er septembre arriva, Hermione avait déjà programmé quelques cours et un devoir de remise à niveau. Au même moment du côté de Poudlard, Severus sirotait une tasse de café noir sans sucre, une habitude qu'il avait héritée de son père. Lors de cette pré-rentrée dans la salle des enseignants, les professeurs s'affairaient à boucler leurs derniers préparatifs pour la nouvelle année et faisaient connaissance avec leurs nouveaux collègues. Bien entendu, Severus recevait des coups d'oeils interrogatifs de la part des anciens car il semblait distrait. Le directeur s'avança vers Severus, prit la chaise à coté de la sienne et se servit en bacon.

« - Bonjour Severus !

- Monsieur le Directeur… marmonna Severus sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

- Avez-vous, comme je vous l'avais demandé, prévenu madame Erdwood des nouvelles dispositions ? Quelle fut sa réaction de savoir que vous serez son tuteur pour enseigner ? »

Severus répondit de manière sournoise.

« - Vous faites erreur monsieur le Directeur, je ne serai pas son tuteur mais simplement son curateur. Mon rôle sera…de la superviser et de la conseiller. Une tâche ingrate que je devrai m'acquitter cette année alors que je suis déjà bien assez débordé par mes propres fonctions. Ce n'est guère réjouissant. Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il en se levant, mais il faut justement que j'aille…m'entretenir avec elle pour clarifier la situation.

- Je ne doute pas de votre sens du devoir Severus. Je peux donc compter sur vous ?

- N'ayez aucun doute sur ma rigueur monsieur. A ce jour je n'ai encore jamais failli sur ce que l'on m'a demandé de faire. J'ai un point d'honneur à être exigeant, quitte à donner de plus amples explications quand la situation l'exige. Et madame Erdwood semble sensible et réceptive à ma vision des choses. »

Il prit donc la direction des cachots

-« Cette journée semble prometteuse », se gaussa t-il.

Flitwick, le professeur de sortilèges , qui était en retard au repas était en train de courir car il était affamé. Il surprit un sourire sur le visage de Severus. La rumeur qui indiquait que Severus devait être atteint d'un mal étrange car il agissait étrangement et ce sourire solitaire dans les couloirs provoquèrent un malaise chez le professeur Flitwick. Ceci se traduisit par un entremêlement des pieds qui le conduisit tout droit dans une armure. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il n'était pas le responsable du comportement de Severus.

Severus ne fit même pas attention à ce pauvre malheureux mais de toute manière celui-ci ne demandait que cela. Il repensait aux discussions qu'il avait eut avec le Directeur il y avait quelques semaines déjà. Simps l'avait fait appeler dans son bureau car un professionnel de la santé lui avait écrit pour lui signaler de son scepticisme quant à l'état mental de l'un des professeurs. Severus pensa tout de suite à Hermione car elle lui avait avoué être Médicomage. Le Drecteur lui proposa donc de passer des tests d'aptitude pour vérifier ces révélations. Naturellement, son expérience de Mangemort l'aida à les passer sans problème. Ces test pourraient faire passer pour fou le plus sain des hommes.

Par la suite, Severus apprit de nouveau de la bouche de Simps qu' Hermione s'était proposée aimablement de le remplacer le temps de sa convalescence car il semblait malade et fatigué. Severus se contrôla devant ces révélations car de là à le faire passer pour fou puis pour un vieillard…qu'allait elle encore inventer ! Il s'en voulait de son jeu dans la ruelle et il méritait par conséquence de subir sa vengeance mais tout de même... Il devait passer à l'offensive et il était effectivement fatigué de tous ces enfantillages. Il avait l'opportunité de s'expliquer et de la reconquérir mais pour cela il devait abuser de son statut de professeur. Il « avoua » donc au Directeur qu'Hermione avait fait des tentatives de suicide pendant sa scolarité. Il donna des exemples tels que la fois où en première année elle s'était jetée sous les griffes de Touffu, puis pendant sa deuxième année où l'absorption catastrophique d'un Polynectar agrémenté de poils de chat l'avait clouée au lit, ou encore lors de sa troisième année elle avait pris le risque de provoquer un loup garou, etc…etc. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à dire que l'éloignement avec sa fille pourrait faire ressurgir cet état. Le Directeur était dépité mais après quelques conversations il donna carte blanche à Severus. Pour montrer qu'il lui faisait une totale confiance, Morphegus lui confia le soin d'envoyer la dernière lettre qui était destinée à Hermione…


	4. Chap4:Rencontre dans le train

_Bonjour tout le monde, de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Je tiens à remercier ma beta reader **Del Naja **pour la correction du chapitre 3 et pour le chapitre 4. Un bisou pour me faire excuser de ne pas l 'avoir mentionnée dans le chapitre 3 alors qu'elle m'accorde du temps sachant qu'elle est super bookée avec toutes ces activités. Sorry._

_Je vous conseille d'aller lire sa traduction de « Before the Dawn » par SnarkyRoxy sous l'intitulé de « Avant l'Aurore » si ce n est pas déjà fait. Croyez-moi c'est une belle fic et je ne suis pas payée pour lui faire de la pub ( car elle en a absolument pas besoin )mais tout simplement parce que j'en avais envie._

_Je remercie également **Virg05**, **Septentrion**, **Ladyalienor** qui me suivent depuis le début . Quel courage !_

_Mais également **Honey duke **que je connais grâce a un autre site et qui a écrit également une belle histoire « Que le meilleur gagne! ». Alors n' hésitez pas a lui laisser des review._

_Et enfin **Lookylike300 **qui est anglais et qui à lu mon chapitre 1 ! Quel courage tu ne peux qu' être qu'un Gryffondor ! Thank you for your patience and to have left me a message._

_Et je remercie également ceux qui lisent mon histoire sans me laisser de review. Si vous pouvez de temps en temps appuyer sur « go » cela ne serait pas de refus… ;-)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : RENCONTRE DANS LE TRAIN**

* * *

Hermione aidait Eileen à se préparer et à vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Cela lui rappelait ses années d'école où elle devait en faire autant avec Ron ou Harry quand ils étaient au Terrier.  
Avant de partir Eily se retourna vers sa mère.  
«- Maman j'aimerais y aller seule.  
- Tu veux que je te dépose seulement ? demanda sa mère.  
- Oui.  
- Et bien je suis un peu déçue je te l'avoue car j'aurais bien voulu t'y accompagner et par nostalgie revoir la locomotive. Mais si tu préfères te débrouiller seule comme je l'ai fait, il n y a pas de problème ».

Comme prévu Hermione laissa Eileen et le chariot devant la barrière.  
« -Il suffit de marcher droit vers la barrière qui est devant toi, entre les deux tourniquets annonça sa mère. Et bien à tout à l'heure alors.  
- A tout à l'heure 'man ».

Elle traversa la barrière et monta dans le train. Elle feuilletait les pages d'un magazine quand un garçon entra dans son compartiment.  
« -Bonjour je peux m'asseoir ou c'est réservé ?  
- Non entre, je n'attends personne. »  
Le blond platine s'assit.  
« -Je me présente Caïn… Caïn Malefoy et toi ? »

Eileen avait entendu parler de cette famille. Des partisans du « meurtrier » qui avaient prétexté avoir été victimes de l'Imperium dans un premier temps, puis victimes de chantage dans un second. Elle voulait savoir si le garçon en face d'elle avait hérité de la couardise de sa famille.

« - Moi c'est Eileen… Eileen Erdwood. Ma mère et mon père sont sorciers. Tu as peut-être entendu parler de la famille Erdwood ?  
- Cela me dit quelque chose…  
- Mon père était le descendant d'une des grandes familles sorciers et il était le plus grand « Langue-de-plomb » de son époque. Avant de mourir il était sur un projet grandiose qui allait révolutionner notre monde ».

Eileen espérait que ces révélations lui suffiraient et qu'il ne ferait pas de recherches.

- « On est fait pour s'entendre car moi aussi je suis issu d'une grande famille. Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu à Poudlard, tu es en première année? demanda Caïn.  
- Oui et-  
- J'espère que tu seras à Serpentard comme moi coupa le blond.  
- Et bien c'est le Choixpeau qui en décidera, rétorqua t elle un peu vexée par son attitude.  
- Sinon, tu pratiques ?  
- La sorcellerie ? Oui mais en cachette. Je sais que l'on va nous interdire de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard et cela pendant tout notre premier cycle donc j'en profite pour l'instant. Et toi ?  
- Oh tu sais c'est si facile de détourner cette loi. Si c'est pour arriver avec les mêmes bases que ceux qui n'ont pas la chance d'être de vrais sorciers alors…Et donc oui, je pratique toutes sortes de magies et cela grâce à l'intermédiaire de mon grand père. »

Eileen n'avait aucune difficulté à comprendre le sous-entendu de Caïn. Elle qui pensait se venger de son père et de son grand-père à travers lui, trouva pour l'instant que son aide lui serait plus profitable.

- « Tu en as de la chance Caïn. Moi ma mère m'interdit tout. »

Ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge pensa t-elle.

- « Oh comme toutes les mères. Comme dit mon père la mienne n'a eu qu'un seul objectif dans sa vie s'était de mettre le grappin sur l'une des plus grandes familles sorcière et c'est tombé sur lui. Elle ne veut donc pas que j'ai des problèmes car sinon quelle serait son utilité ?

- Tu parles de ta mère dans ces termes ? demanda Eileen éberluée.

- Ecoute la vie est assez courte pour ne pas qu'on nous la gâche. Ma mère aussi a profité de sa jeunesse alors pourquoi m'empêcher d'en faire autant sous prétexte de connaître les dangers ? C'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on progresse, d'ailleurs on n'arrête pas de nous le rabâcher. Ma mère m'interdit de pratiquer de la magie noire car elle ne veut pas que je réussisse là où elle n' a aucune compétence. Moi je veux suive les traces de mon père dans le domaine de la popularité. Tu sais que c'est en partie grâce à mon père que « l'ami des Moldus » est mort ? Mon grand-père a échoué là où mon père a réussit à l'âge de 17 ans ! »

La discussion s'arrêta car la dame traînant le chariot rempli de confiseries ouvrit la porte

- « Vous voulez des bonbons les enfants ? »

Caïn en acheta pour eux deux.  
Apres ces révélations, la discussion se tourna vers les bonbons.

- « Prends celui-la c'est un « Croc-Sorcier ».

Eileen était entrain de manger une « Ficelle » au goût de cactus qui lu criait « mangez-moi ! mangez-moi !» et tendit alors la main vers un Croc-Sorcier. Sceptique elle regarda Caïn.

- « Tu ne connais pas? C est vrai que le prix d'un Croc-Sorcier est prohibitif mais… tu n'es pas pauvre j espère?

- Non ! s'offusqua Eily. C est simplement que mes grands parents avaient leur point de vue sur l'hygiène dentaire et trouvaient les bonbons dangereux .

- Oh dur… » dit-il compatissant, puis il se reprit « et bien un Croc-Sorcier est une confiserie à l'effigie d'un sorcier. Mais dès que tu ouvres la boite tu as très peu de temps avant qu'il se désagrège. Pour l'instant je n'ai eu qu'une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres et à lui je ne lui ait rien fait. Par contre quand j'ai eut la chance aussi d'avoir Dumbledore je me suis bien amusé. »

Eily ne savait pas trop quoi penser mais son envie d'être « Shiva » était tellement forte…  
Ils continuèrent à manger tout en discutant. Quand le train s'arrêta Ely s'avança vers les autres premières années tandis que Caïn montait dans une calèche.

Mais pendant cette rencontre…

Hermione finissait de trier ses vêtements quand un bruit d'ailes contre la fenêtre de sa chambre lui indiqua qu'elle avait reçue un courrier sorcier. Elle l'ouvrit et un aigle royal s'engouffra dans la pièce. Elle pris la lettre de son bec crochu.

« _Miss Granger  
Je vous informe de ma visite à la date du 1er septembre à 15 heures.  
Salutations  
Severus Snape_ »

« Quel toupet, il est déjà 14h30... Mais il ne changera jamais ! » se dit-elle. Elle réfléchissait aux possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, soit elle l'attendait et sa journée serait désastreuse ou bien elle ne le rencontrait pas. Cependant, cette dernière éventualité posait problème, en effet l'oiseau avait remis sa missive au destinataire et feindre le contraire serait de très mauvais goût. Mais elle pouvait prétendre un rendez-vous urgent ! Elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et griffonna sur un parchemin un petit message pour lui faire croire qu'elle était effectivement pressée.

Pourquoi voulait-il lui parler? Songea t-elle. S 'excuser d'avoir eut un comportement de goujat dans la ruelle ? Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait très bien porter plainte pour tentative de viol. En y réfléchissant pourquoi ne le ferait elle pas ? Cela lui mettrait du plomb dans les ailes !  
Mais elle se rappela que lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, il dégageait une force protectrice mais aussi bestiale qui la faisait fondre. C'est pour cela qu'ils se comprenaient car tous deux connaissaient le vrai visage de l'autre. Mais tout ceci faisait partie du passé car le destin avait contrecarré leur projet…  
Une autre possibilité qui la fit frémir. Et si le Directeur lui avait donné l'identité de son remplaçant ? Pire, et si il savait que c'était elle qui avait tout manigancé…

« _Monsieur Snape,  
J'ai bien reçu votre message mais je ne peux satisfaire votre demande car j'ai déjà pris des engagements pour cet après midi pour mon nouveau travail. Je serai de retour pour les prochaines vacances, je vous contacterai pour prendre rendez vous. Veuillez m'en excuser.  
Bien a vous,  
Madame Granger-ERDWOOD_ »

Hermione manquait du courage mais elle avait l'intention de commencer l'année scolaire dans la bonne humeur. Et puis elle ne voulait plus être tributaire de ses sentiments.  
Elle reprit le chemin de sa chambre afin de terminer ses bagages, elle voulait se rendre le plus tôt possible à Poudlard car le manque d'informations la stressait.

A 14h50 elle entendit du bruit dans le salon. Elle s'approcha très lentement de la balustrade pour ne pas être vue. Il était à côté de la cheminée droit comme un piquet. Après quelques secondes ses traits se durcirent.

- « Miss Granger? »

Il examinait la pièce et après quelques minutes de silence il arpenta le salon. Il s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque et avec son index elle pouvait lire l'avancée de sa lecture des titres des livres. Soudainement il s'arrêta et extirpa un livre.  
II se mit à rire doucement. Hermione était perplexe car la couverture du livre ne lui disait rien et surtout elle ne se rappelait pas avoir un livre comique. Le livre devait appartenir à Eily.

Il parla à haute et intelligible voix.  
- « Comment perdre des fesses et prendre des seins ». Et bien Miss Granger vos centres d'intérêts et vos lectures ont dû sensiblement changer. »

Hermione était rouge de honte car ce livre était un cadeau de Ron quand elle était enceinte. A l'époque elle avait trouvé cette plaisanterie amusante.  
Voyant que cela ne se passait pas comme elle espérait, elle allait céder quand…

- « Si elle était encore mon élève je lui aurait retiré cent points et une semaine de retenue pour lui apprendre la ponctualité. Je lui donne de mon temps et voilà comment on est remercié ».

« Et bien Severus, pensa Hermione, tu vas savoir ce que cela fait d'attendre une femme. »

Elle prit donc le temps de le détailler. Il était toujours charismatique. Une poussée de chaleur l'envahit. Ses cheveux étaient moins gras mais ternes. Sa peau avait pris quelques couleurs mais aussi quelques rides. Ses lèvres, qu'il utilisait pour rabrouer son entourage, savait également éveiller les sens d'une femme. Ses mains si expertes pour fabriquer des potions savaient l'être aussi pour obtenir le gémissement de plaisir d'une femme.

Avait-il eut d'autres femmes depuis notre relation ? s'interrogea Hermione. Une pointe de jalousie la ramena à la réalité. Il était normal qu'il eut refait sa vie, surtout depuis la mort de Voldemort. Si son statut d'agent double ne lui avait pas permis d'aimer et de fonder une famille, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

Pendant qu'elle l'observait, il s'était rapproché de son parchemin et le vit. Il lut la lettre et elle vit qu'il avait serré sa mâchoire. Il froissa le papier et le jeta furieusement dans le feu. Il regardait ce feu les traits crispés et les mains serrées quand soudainement il leva la jambe comme s'il avait été mordu.

-« Espèce de balai brosse ! Ta maîtresse me… » il s'interrompit quelques secondes puis reprit « et bien il est dommage que ta maîtresse soit si débordée. »

Il caressa la tête de Pattenrond et s'en alla par la cheminée.

Hermione attendit un peu au cas ou cela serait une mise en scène. Puis elle se rappela qu'il avait touché son chat. De peur qu'il lui avait jeté un sortilège elle l'examina. Elle était déçue qu'il ne soit pas plus en colère. Elle lui avait dans un sens posé un lapin. Le constat était donc édifiant : Severus avait définitivement tourné la page. Désappointée par cette révélation, elle alla se préparer un thé.

* * *

_Voilà, un autre chapitre terminé ! Et si vous preniez le temps de me laisser un mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Alors cliquez sur « go » , vous pouvez très bien rester anonyme car la saisie de votre adresse e-mail est facultative. Alors ?_


	5. Chap5:Dispute ou reconciliation ?

_Coucou !_

_Avant tout je remercie mes lecteurs qui me laissent des review. Alors j' appelle **Septentrion**, **Dekado**, **Latitelfemagik**, **Honey Duke**, **Bohemio**, **Del Naja** et **Virg05**. J' apprécie le fait que vous me laissiez vos appréciations ce qui me pousse à continuer._

_Je remercie toujours ma Beta Reader **Del Naja** qui me donne ses appréciations et me corrige._

_Je préfère vous laissez lire ce chapitre…_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 5 : DISPUTE OU RECONCILIATION ? **

* * *

Après le thé, elle boucla ses bagages et les descendit, le fait de ne pas avoir discuté avec Severus lui avait permis de gagner du temps. Elle alla donc prendre une douche pour se délasser avant d'affronter les questions de ses futurs collègues.

Mais elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle avait tellement voulu qu'il ressente encore quelque chose pour elle. Et si cela avait été le cas, ne l'aurait-elle pas repoussé ? « Mais qu'est ce que je suis compliquée » se sermonna t-elle.

Une nouvelle fois il était sorti de sa vie. Mais cette fois-ci elle semblait être la seule à ressentir ce vide. En fin de compte, maintenant elle se reprochait de ne pas avoir voulu lui parler. Elle l'aurait provoqué, comme d'habitude, histoire de connaître ses sentiments. Être avec Severus était sans cesse une bataille mais Hermione aimait les défis.

Elle sortit de la douche et se sécha vigoureusement.

Il se pouvait qu'elle eu fait licencier un homme pour un quiproquo.

« J'aurais pu tout simplement lui demander une explication et exiger des excuses » se persuada Hermione.

Elle s'enveloppa d'une serviette bien chaude et sortit de la salle de bain.

- « En tout cas je payerais mille Gallions pour revoir votre visage Severus Snape quand vous avez lu ma missive » ironisa t elle tout haut.

« - Une peccadille par rapport au votre dans un instant ».

Hermione surprise cria et serra d'avantage la serviette par réflexe et se tourna vers l'individu assis sur le fauteuil.

- « N'ayez aucune crainte Granger je ne suis pas ici pour cela et une nouvelle fois j'avais raison.

- Que faites vous chez moi et dans ma chambre?

- Et bien discuter…pour une fois…ironisa t il

- Je vous ait pourtant laissé un message indiquant que j'étais pressée, objecta Hermione.

- Ecoutez Granger, commença t-il en se levant, que vous le vouliez ou non, nous aurons et nous devons avoir une discussion ».

Il la détailla et gêné par son propre réflexe et par le geste instinctif d'autoprotection d'Hermione via sa serviette, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour s'y planter en silence.

- « Nos retrouvailles ne se sont pas passées aussi idéalement que j'aurai pu l'espérer. Vous pouvez donc comprendre mon scepticisme sur vos motivations, de plus ma tenue n'est pas adaptée pour une discussion Severus.

- Je vous avais prévenu de ne jamais me provoquer, Granger ! annonca Severus comme s'il ne l'avait pas écoutée. J'ai simplement répondu à votre provocation.

- Monsieur Snape il n'y a aucun motif pour donner raison a une tentative de viol, tenta Hermione. »

Agacé Severus se retourna dans sa direction.

-« Oh arrêtez avec votre mélodrame ! Vous savez pertinemment que je n'ai jamais et je ne toucherai jamais une femme sans son consentement. Et pour votre gouverne, vous sembliez bien intéressée dans cette ruelle, sinon je ne me serais pas permis d'aller jusqu'a ce point. J ai répondu à votre demande silencieuse.

- Espèce de prétentieux ! Comment pouvez vous croire que je pouvais vous désirer ? »

Il s'avança vers elle.

- « Vous.

- Moi ? Mais je ne comprends pas…fit-elle étonnée.

- Vous savez très bien à quoi je fais allusion…

- Du tout ».

Elle prit les vêtements sur le lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- « Dans la ruelle vous vous êtes souvenue de notre première dispute ».

Elle s'arrêta sans se retourner.

- « J'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour vous quand je vous ai vue tendrement enlacée dans les bras de votre ancien petite ami Weasley, ce jour-là il y a déjà si longtemps…

- Il était simplement venu me rendre visite pendant l'été ! Est-ce si difficile de croire qu'un des mes meilleurs amis puisse venir demander de mes nouvelles ? Elle se retourna excédée. Vous vous êtes déplacé pour parler simplement d'un évènement du passé ? demanda t-elle, exaspérée.

- Arrêtez de n'en faire qu'à votre tête et prenez le temps de m'écouter pour une fois ! s'énerva t-il. Suite à cette dispute, nous avons enfin longuement parlé pour clarifier nos rapports et ainsi révéler ce que nous tentions vainement tous deux de cacher à l'autre. Ces révélations soudaines et nos sens exacerbés ont enflammé nos instincts les plus primaires et notre désir pour l'autre. Nous avons donc satisfait conjointement nos désirs personnels les plus lubriques à la surprise et à la satisfaction de l'autre.

- Vous ne sembliez pas être offusqué à l'époque, remarqua Hermione un peu gênée par cette tirade.

- Arrêtez d'interpréter maladroitement mes paroles, dit calmement Severus en repensant à cette période. Mais vous vous êtes rappelé de ce jour dans la ruelle. Pourquoi ?

- Et comment pouvez vous le savoir ? provoqua Hermione.

- Auriez vous oublié que je suis un très bon Legilimens ? sourit-il. La situation délicate dont nous étions enlisés ne me permettait pas d'entreprendre quoique ce soit sans votre consentement sans être par la suite accusée d'agresseur. Je n'ai donc pas eut d'autres choix que d'utiliser la Legilimencie sur vous.

- Et vous pensez réellement ne pas avoir franchi cette limite ? se moqua t-elle.

- Écoutez, les années s'étaient écoulées je ne savais donc pas sur quelle relation nous nous en étions arrêtés. Je voulais vous faire mal et guidé par la colère j'ai donc utilisé à vos dépends vos confidences. Je savais de quoi vous aviez peur et votre insulte détestable m'a conforté sur mes suppositions.

- Mais vous avez mal interprété ce que vous avez vu Severus…mentit-elle.

- Le mensonge ne vous sied pas Granger. J'avais dans mes bras une femme avec qui j'avais partagé du bon comme du mauvais. Et j'ai eut la surprise quand je déboutonnais votre chemisier de lire dans vos yeux le souvenir où nous avons fait l'amour sur mon bureau, le jour de « nos retrouvailles intimes». Est-ce donc la réaction d'une femme agressée ? Mais malgré ma colère et ma déception à votre encontre j'ai également perçu et vu votre terreur mêlée à un espoir de tendresse de ma part. J'assume mes actes Granger. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas m'excuser à la hauteur de ce que je vous ai fait si réellement vous avez cru que j'aurai été capable d'aller jusque là et c'est pour cela que je ne le ferai pas. Je pense m'être assez expliqué, Granger, sur ce malentendu. Si j'ai donné une explication, c'est simplement qu'exceptionnellement le contexte l'exigeait.

- Je me suis débattue et je me suis mis à hurler car je croyais effectivement que vous aviez l'intention de faire ce que les Mangemorts ont coutume de faire, avoua Hermione. Et une partie de votre corps semblait excitée par le contexte et cela ne pouvait qu'accentuer mes doutes. Je ne voulais pas que vous me touchiez dans un tel état d'esprit et je me suis donc affolée.

- Je vous rappelle que lors de cette « tentative de viol » vous m'avez demandé comment j'avais fait pour vous ligoter sans utilisez de baguette. Est-ce un comportement d'une femme meurtrie ? Ceci plus la Legilimencie … J'assume mes actes, à vous donc d'en faire autant car vous avez eut un comportement ambigu. Vous avez peut être un ego surdimensionné Granger. Vous pensiez peut-être que je me fusse comporté comme le dernier des hommes quitte à perdre mes valeurs morales parce que je ne pourrais vivre sans vous… Si vous me voyez réellement comme tous les autres sorciers tel que vous me l'avez craché sur le chemin de Traverse c'est a dire comme un Mangemort repenti par peur et non par conviction, je n'ai donc plus rien à faire ici et j'aurais perdu mon temps avec vous. Et enfin, ajouta t-il en la fixant intensément, je n'aurais pas été si loin dans ma « leçon » si j'avais rencontré une résistance…sincère. Avouez-le Granger que vous vouliez que je vous touche et que vous le voulez encore... »

Il s'approcha d'Hermione jusqu'à l'effleurer.

« Les années vous ont rendue encore plus belle et plus désirable Granger » chuchota t-il à son oreille.

L'atmosphère de la pièce avait changé. Ses yeux noirs l'hypnotisaient et elle pouvait y lire le désir. Il encercla de ses mains son visage et il effleura puis pressa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, doucement puis plus fortement, lui signifiant son désir de la posséder et son envie de la protéger en même temps.

- « J'ai pris conscience lorsque je vous ai vu sur le chemin de Traverse que vous m'aviez manqué ».

Il se déplaça de façon à la pousser doucement vers le lit.

Elle s'y allongea et délicatement il ouvrit la serviette et laissa entrevoir un regard affamé.

- « Soyez mienne, vous comprendrez et ne douterez plus sur mes réelles intentions à votre encontre. »

Toujours debout, il déboutonna sa veste et la retira tout en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Sa chemise vint rejoindre la redingote sur le sol, puis il grimpa tel un félin sur le lit. Il se positionna à califourchon sur elle et lui prit les mains pour les déposer sur son torse qui était nacré et finement musclé. Il aimait diriger le déroulement de leurs ébats et lui signifiait ainsi la force de son désir.

Au temps des Mangemorts il ne prenait pas soin de son corps et cette habitude semblait être restée. Il n'avait pas le corps d'un apollon mais ce qu'il dégageait était plus intense, plus érotique. Elle se releva légèrement pour venir embrasser son torse, ses lèvres humides suivirent le chemin tracé pour rejoindre l'emplacement où il avait posé ses mains. Elle s'attarda sur ses mamelons qui sous l'effet du titillement de sa langue se durcirent. Cela déclencha chez Severus un léger frisson. Hermione avait trouvé comme autrefois son point faible…

« Je serai toujours Severus Snape, le sombre traître ou assassin ou Mangemort au regard des autres mais je veux être quelqu'un d'autre pour vous, dit-il sérieusement. Mais ne vous attendez pas au miracle, la taquina t-il ».

Leurs yeux étaient dilatés par le plaisir. Elle ne pouvait satisfaire son besoin de le toucher et de l'embrasser car sa position l'entravait dans sa liberté de mouvements. Elle protesta par un grognement frustré.

-« Petite chatte deviendrais tu tigresse ? » murmura t-il amusé.

Il se mit sur le dos pour répondre à sa demande et à son tour elle le chevaucha, déterminée. Pendant qu'elle embrassait et mordillait son torse, lui promenait ses mains sur le visage et les épaules d'Hermione en l'étreignant davantage, inconsciemment en lui faisant entrevoir ce qu'il appréciait. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et l'attira vers lui pour amener la jeune femme à sa hauteur.

- « Tigresse d'un jour, lionne pour toujours…» plaisanta t-il les yeux pétillants. « Je veux t'entendre rugir de plaisir par mes soins » dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Et il l'embrassa passionnément comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il l'agrippa par les cuisses et il roula sur elle pour se retrouver entre ses jambes frémissantes. Il l'embrassait langoureusement puis il descendit vers le creux de sa poitrine. Ses mains semblaient se nourrir de la peau d'Hermione car toutes les parcelles de sa peau étaient choyées par ses mains expertes. Il voulait redécouvrir son corps comme s'il avait découvert un trésor. Puis il lui titilla un téton avec le bout de sa langue qui s'offrait sans honte et quand il vit ce bouton de chair se contracter, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il soupirait de plaisir et d'envie. Il avait faim d'elle et le fait qu'elle soit si sensible à ses caresses et à ses succions le stimulait. Hermione semblait troublée qu'il n'ait pas oublié ses zones érogènes. Il descendit le long de son ventre en y déposant un chemin de baisers pour arriver au nombril. Instinctivement Hermione se cambra et gémit en lui offrant une meilleure vue de sa poitrine. Il en profita pour capturer ses fesses d'une main ferme et autoritaire, inlassablement, fixé tout entier vers un seul but, il poursuivit sa descente sur le ventre d'Hermione. Ses lèvres atteignirent son pubis et il embrassa sa toison offerte. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent légèrement pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Il la déposa et par son invitation, sa bouche continua son ascension vers le lieu convoité. Il embrassa avec passion son intimité. Sa langue se mit à exécuter une danse érotique tandis que les soupirs d'Hermione devenaient de plus en plus prononcés. Il goûta son nectar avec convoitise, ne pouvant se retenir d'avantage car il avait besoin de se sentir en elle, il remonta en traçant une ligne imaginaire avec sa langue. Le contact de son corps sur ses seins lui réchauffa le cœur et le corps tandis qu'elle sentait le sexe de Severus fièrement érigé dans son pantalon. Tout son corps le réclamait. Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes et lui prit la main pour ensuite la poser sur le tissu qui emprisonnait toujours son membre dur.

« - Il suffit d'un mot, murmura t-il.

- Severus ! S'il te plaît… implora t-elle, impatiente ».

Il se mit à sourire et au moment où il allait l'embrasser, une voix se fit entendre.

« - 'Mione tu es la haut ? » interpella Harry.

Elle fut tétanisée et regarda confuse Severus. Il soupira et cacha son visage dans le cou d'Hermione pendant quelques secondes puis se releva.

- « Je vois que votre chien n'est jamais loin, même après toutes ces années… » dit-il en se rhabillant.

Atterrée par cette remarque elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

- « J'arrive Harry ! » cria t-elle tout en fixant Severus. « Va dans la cuisine nous préparer du thé. J'ai encore quelque chose a régler à l'étage .

- Ok 'Mione ».

Hermione éructait, elle était furieuse.

- « Il vous arrive de vous lâchez parfois ? Nous étions sur le point de faire quelque chose de merveilleux et vous-

- Purement sexuel vous voulez dire ! » la coupa Severus, frustré par le fait qu'il la désirait toujours et que Potter avait tout gâché.

- « Par Merlin, qu'aurais je pu attendre de vous ? demanda t-elle, dégoûtée. Vous savez très bien que ce n'était pas vrai ! s'exclama t-elle, écœurée. J'ai encore vos paroles tendres dans ma tête et la sensation de votre bouche et de vos mains sur mon corps, se souvint Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. »

Une foule de sentiment se succédait à travers son cœur et son esprit, soudain, une forte envie de le blesser s'insinua dans sa tête.

« - Vous devriez effectivement « tirer un coup » plus souvent, vous seriez sans nulle doute plus agréable. Mais ne comptez plus sur moi ! »

Severus blêmit sous cette attaque, même s'il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi elle voulait qu'il tire quelque chose mais saisit le sens de sa phrase faite pour le blesser.

« - Mais qui a t-il Severus ? continua t-elle, envahie par l'écœurement et la vengeance. Ca ne va pas ? Aurai je touché la corde sensible du vieux garçon celibataire ? »

Un rictus se forma sur le visage de Severus, il avançait vers Hermione tel un prédateur.

« - Sachez Granger que des filles de votre genre j'en mets dans mon lit aussi souvent que je le désire. Et j'en oublie leurs prénoms dès le lendemain… »

Ce fut plus que son cœur prouvait entendre et elle le gifla, salie par sa réaction et par ses paroles. Mais il continua.

« -Je vous aurais dans mon lit comme je vous ai eu il y a quelques années. Vous crierez mon prénom de nouveau pour que je n'arrête pas de vous donner du plaisir. Vous jouirez comme vous ne l'avez jamais fait avec votre mari et les autres hommes après moi. Vous m'appartenez Granger. Et je vous veux dans mon lit ! »

Il allait prendre congé quand il se retourna :

« - Avant que je n'oublie Miss Granger, nous vous attendons au plus tard à 17 heures dans la grande salle comme cela était convenu.

- Comment savez vous ? s'étonna t-elle, incrédule.

- Votre tentative grotesque de me faire renvoyer n'a pas fonctionnée. Je vous ai pourtant dit de ne pas me provoquer. Vous vous êtes brûler les doigts. A l'avenir je serai votre curateur. Vous voyez nos destins se sont encore liés.

- Mais je n ai pas besoin de vous! J'irai voir le directeur !

- A votre guise, se moqua Severus. Mais n'oubliez pas que je peux rendre votre séjour le plus agréable possible et dans plus d'un domaine, dit-il en levant un sourcil, ou encore plus désagréable, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Echec et Mat, Granger ! Mais vous pouvez bien sûr refuser, cela serait bien la preuve que vous n'aviez pas votre place à Gryffondor ».

Il descendit discrètement.

Après avoir réfléchi sur toutes ces révélations à son tour, elle descendit les escaliers.

- « Il est aussi bon amant qu'il est exécrable dans la vie ! Le jour et la nuit ! Et bien soit, je suis Gryffondor et donc je ne baisserai pas les bras devant ce petit problème. Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe Severus ! Comme au bon vieux temps… »

Harry s'en alla trente minutes plus tard sans avoir fait une quelconque remarque du trouble d'Hermione qu'il avait perçu.  
Quand tout fut enfin prêt pour partir après toutes ces péripéties, elle appela Pattenrond. Ne le voyant pas elle le chercha. Et elle remarqua un parchemin à l'endroit même où elle avait laissé le sien à Severus.

« Miss Granger,  
Je me suis aperçu de votre trouble dû peut être à de la fatigue. Par mon statut qui m'a été conféré j'ai donc pris la décision de garder en pension votre animal de compagnie pendant votre convalescence.  
Severus Snape  
Directeur Adjoint de l'école de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Pourdlard.»

Hermione hésitait s'il fallait hurler de rire ou de colère. Elle était tombée dans son propre piège ! En plus elle avait appris qu'il était le directeur adjoint et donc tout s'expliquait.

- « Et bien Severus Snape vous avez gagné la première bataille mais pas la guerre. J'aime les défis et vous en êtes un de taille. Cette année va être très enrichissante… »

* * *

**Note:**

_Alors ?_

_Surpris du retournement de situation?_

_Je dirai que pour une personne qui soit disant est partie pour son travail et n' a l'intention de revenir qu'aux vacances scolaires et laisse pourtant son chat pour des mois dans l' appart, cela fait désordre !_

_Sans cela qui aurait soulevé le problème que si véritablement elle était partie pourquoi avoir laissez sa cheminée encore raccordée ? Moi non mais Severus si ! Bon il a été aidé par Pattenrond !_

_Un petit cadeau :_

_Amis lecteurs vous allez pouvoir assister en direct et en exclusivité sur Foufounepasnette, à un dialogue entre Mandragora Pousicat , l'auteur, et moi, sa très humble bêta reader, Del Naja…_

_(Mandra) euh t aimes bien le citron?  
car je pense que cela correspond à un lemon.  
J'ai honte de moi là..._

_(Del Naja) Mais non mais non, j'addddddooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrre le citron lol sacré Albus va ! sérieusement c la tarte au citron que je préfère, bon allez je vais juger de la qualité de la tienne lol…_


	6. Chap6:A Poudlard le 1er septembre

_Oyez Oyez braves gens Mandragora est de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_Avant de lancer le nouveau chapitre je remercie toujours mes reviewers :_

_**Septentrion** qui lit aussi vite qu'elle review. Tu m'étonneras toujours agréablement._

_**Camerata**: pauvre Seve ? Hum…tu sais il a tellement de ressources… ;-)_

_**Virg05** : Et oui après on dit que les chats sont les meilleurs amis des maîtres et fidèles en plus ! MDR._

_**Honey duke** : Merci une nouvelle fois ! Je tiens bon pour l'instant. Moi aussi j'aime bien quand Severus montre qui il est !_

_**Fabeulus** : et oui ma fic se savoure également. Manque plus que la chantilly! On ne sait jamais…_

_**DrDanaScully** : Tu sais Severus aime provoquer Hermione et celle ci adore cela aussi ! Deux caractères fort dans une même pièce cela fait des étincelles!. ;-)_

_**Latitelfemagik**: Reculer pour mieux sauter ! Et ce Harry ! Cela ne t'es jamais arrivée d'avoir un coup de tel ou une visite au mauvais moment ? Arg !_

_Un grand merci à ma beta reader **Dela Naja **qui a préféré privilégier ma fic au lieu de sa traduction « Avant l Aurore ». Je viens de me faire des ennemis là…MDR_

_Un grand car c 'est une période remplie de stress et de promesses pour son avenir._

_Allez ! « Severus magneto ! »_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : A POUDLARD LE 1er SEPTEMBRE **

* * *

Hermione était arrivée un peu avant 17 heures. A peine venait-elle de franchir les grilles du château que Dobby, l'elfe de maison avait déjà transplané pour proposer son aide.

Dobby était resté à Poudlard depuis toutes ces années car cela avait été la dernière demeure d' Albus Dumbledore, son ami et son premier employeur en tant qu'elfe libre. La mentalité des elfes de maison n'avait guère changée. Pourtant certains sorciers avaient été enclins à faire des efforts pour une amélioration de leur conditions de vie et de travail, soit par peur d' être jugés comme ségrégationnistes comme l'avaient été les Mangemorts envers les sorciers issus de parents moldus ou soit par conviction. Malheureusement, certains elfes interprétèrent ce changement de condition comme la preuve de leur manquement à leur tache et se punirent mortellement ou se laissèrent mourir de faim. Des recherches approuvèrent l'idée que les elfes n'étaient toujours pas prêts à un tel changement et que Dobby avait dû contracter un virus pour déclencher ce comportement déviant. Il fut considéré comme l'unique elfe désirant son autonomie et cette pseudo révolution se termina par la pire crainte pour un elfe de maison qui était de contracter le virus « Dobby ». Ceci aidant et pour faire face à des bébés elfes récalcitrants, les parents elfes les menacèrent d'aller chercher « Le grand Dobby». Mais ceci n'arrêta pas Dobby dans sa quête de liberté pour ses compatriotes.

Dobby donc lui montra sa chambre et son bureau personnel, pendant qu'elle prenait possession de son nouveau logis il était parti prévenir le directeur et le directeur adjoint.

Quelques minutes plus tard pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires dans sa chambre, elle entendit du bruit dans son salon et se doutait de l'identité de l'individu.  
Quand elle franchit la porte elle fut estomaquée de la vision qu'on lui offrait.  
Severus Snape allongé confortablement sur un fauteuil avec un verre dans la main devant la cheminée qui crépitait.

- « Et bien faites comme chez vous ! Mais avant tout rendez moi « Pattou » !

- Je suppose que « Pattou » désigne votre brosse à poil. N'avez vous pas trouvé de plus horrible comme nom ? » dit il en fixant le feu.

- « Son nom est Pattenrond mais simplement pour les inconnus. Dont vous faites partie ! Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Votre animal se porte à merveille. Il vous a déjà oubliée… Cela vous chagrine t-il que l'on puisse vous oublier aussi vite ? » ironisa t-il en se retournant vers elle.

- « Et vous êtes sans nulle doute la personne qui a réussit a me faire oublier de lui ? Et aussi vite ?

- Ceux qui ont des animaux de compagnie sont des idiots qui ont à mon sens une carence affective et veulent compenser naïvement cela en témoignant pathétiquement de la tendresse pour une espèce toujours inférieure. Mais je partage comme vous de l'intérêt pour la race féline. Je trouve que les chats ont une utilité flagrante, c'est bien un chat que vous avez n'est ce pas ? » dit il en se redressant dans son fauteuil. « Je les étripe » siffla t-il en mimant le geste « car leurs intestins sont bénéfiques pour mes potions contre les brûlures » poursuivit-il avec un sourire. « Et pour répondre à votre question votre chat doit sentir que je ne serai pas niais avec lui et n'ayant indéniablement aucun atome crochu pour lui, je le laisse vaquer à ses pathétiques occupations. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ». Puis, voyant qu'elle allait répliquer il la devança « votre chat ne risque rien… pour l'instant. Vous voyez, moi aussi je prends soin de vous comme vous l'avez fait pour moi » se força t-il à sourire. « Et pourtant je ne suis pas comme vous un professionnel de la santé. »

Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Severus surpris se tourna vers la porte avec un mouvement sec qui fit virevolter ses cheveux et se leva. Hermione alla ouvrir tranquillement.

- « Madame Granger-Erdwood ! » Dit Morphegus en l'enlaçant. « Comment allez vous ? Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Votre chambre vous plait elle ? » Et voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule. « Severus ! Déjà au poste pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Hermione ? » Et en se retournant vers celle-ci « Je peux vous appeler Hermione ? »

Hermione surprise de tant de dynamisme était encore un peu confuse.

- « Oui. Oui bien sur.

- Excellent! Je suis enclin à penser qu'une familiarité entre professeurs ne peut qu'apporter une bonne entente, cela n'en sera que plus bénéfique pour les élèves.

- Justement à propos d'une bonne entente, je viens d'apprendre à l'instant de la bouche même de madame Granger Erdwood que pour me remercier de tant de sollicitude et approuvant mes observations à son encontre, elle s'est alors proposée d'être mon assistante dans mes recherches.

Hermione demeurait étonnée car elle ne s'était pas proposée pour quoique ce soit, se retournant vers Severus elle cherchait dans ses yeux une explication.

- « Excellent, excellent, approuva le directeur. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pris le dessus sur votre passé Hermione. »

Ne comprenant plus rien a cette discussion elle se retourna cette fois en fronçant les yeux vers le directeur comme si elle se trouvait sur un terrain de tennis.

- « Mon passé ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne dirai mot Hermione. Mais voyant que vous me montrez tous deux autant de volonté à faire progresser et à aider l'autre, je vais à mon tour vous aider. Cela va à l'encontre de l'éthique de Poudlard mais soit… Albus et même Minerva auraient été d'accord. Il y a, à coté de votre bureau Severus, des appartements pour un couple de professeurs. Ces appartements ont été utilisés il y a fort longtemps par un couple de professeurs-chercheurs, enseignants à Poudlard. Cette pièce a connu quelques aménagements lors de la fin de carrière des dits professeurs en raison de l'état de santé de l'un des deux. Ces aménagements comprennent deux chambres et un passage reliant les deux bureaux. Hermione, Severus, je vous cède ces appartements ! »

Voyant leurs regards de stupéfaction il poursuivit « Que nenni je sais je sais… vous me remerciez en temps et en heure…

- C'est très aimable de vote part de nous aider dans nos efforts de conciliation et de rapprochement mais le fait que j'habite avec une femme qui n'est pas la mienne, cela serait perçu comme une maladresse dans un établissement inculquant la valeur morale, tenta Severus pour sortir poliment de ce pétrin où il s'était embourbé tout seul. N'était il donc plus maître de la situation ? « De plus, insista t-il, la fille de madame Granger Erdwwod étudie ici, elle sera donc considérée comme privilégiée.

- Severus... Voyons tous les professeurs connaissent votre impartialité en ce qui concerne les élèves et donc nous savons que cela ne changera en rien dans votre manière d'enseigner et dans votre notation, ironisa t il. De plus les élèves n'ont pas a connaître cette information personnelle concernant des professeurs .Qu'en pensez vous Hermione ? »

Hermione devait réfléchir rapidement et sérieusement à cette proposition. D'un coté si elle partageait les appartements avec lui elle pourrait récupérer son chat et cela serait plus facile de gérer de la sorte son nouveau statut d'assistante « gentiment proposé » et pourquoi pas envisager plus avec Severus si affinités…. Mais d'un autre coté, elle perdait sa liberté de mouvement et cela accélérait également leur relation déjà chaotique.

-« Et bien, annonça t-elle, je trouve votre proposition…tentante ! » murmura t-elle  
Severus se retourna soudainement et la fixa intensément.

- « Je trouve que vous et Severus vous m'avez aidée « à prendre le dessus sur mon passé » et je vous en remercie…Mais avec toutes ces propositions récentes, monsieur le directeur ne pensez vous pas que le statut de Severus comme curateur serait caduque ? »

Severus avait compris son stratagème.

- « Et bien le fait de m'avoir proposé d'être mon assistante est la preuve que vous voulez faire des efforts je le conçois. Mais vous devez malgré tout persévérer dans vos efforts. Je ne peux donc approuvez monsieur le directeur, répliqua t-il en se tournant vers celui-ci. Il ne faut pas anticiper l'annulation de mon rôle qui, je le concède est ingrat, madame Granger-Erdwood pourrait avoir une rechute.

- Bien sur que non! objecta t-elle. D'ailleurs, je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible contrairement à une certaine personne ! Je pense que des révélations sur- ».

Mais elle se stoppa net car Severus faisait semblant de retirer des poils inexistants sur sa robe. Elle blêmit car elle comprenait sa menace.

- « Severus… je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé à prendre mes bagages. » Hésitante puis soudainement audacieuse « Où avez vous mis Pattenrond ? »

- Dans mon bureau, à côté des autres… »

Hermione sentit une nausée monter. Les secondes qui suivirent furent lourdes de sous entendus. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Voulait-il simplement lui faire peur si elle ne suivait pas ses règles ? Le directeur prit la parole.

- « Hermione, je présume que vous allez pouvoir récupérer « le patte en rond » avec vos autres bagages quand Severus n'en aura plus besoin. Je vais d'ailleurs dire à Dobby de vous les monter dans vos nouveaux appartements ».

Et il sortit avec l'idée d'avoir joué au bon Samaritain.

Severus se retourna vers elle.

- « Vous êtes contente ! Me voilà affublé de votre présence pour toute l'année !

- Et bien Severus, n'est ce pas vous qui me vantiez de rendre mon séjour le plus agréable possible si je faisais ce que vous voulez ?

- Habiter avec vous ne faisait pas partie de mes intentions.

-Etre votre assistante ne l'était pas non plus ! Alors pourquoi ? Vous avez toujours détesté travailler avec une assistante.

- Le temps me manque. Le ministère a eut l'idée de faire un tournoi entre maîtres de potions et la compétition va se dérouler durant l'année scolaire. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'aller au delà des sélections.

- Vous avez besoin de moi ?

- Non, j'ai besoin de vos connaissances » rectifia t il.


	7. Chap7:Le Choixpeau n'en fait qu'à satête

_Un petit message personnel: je pense retarder mes parutions car malheureusement j ai perdu un être cher mardi 30 mai 2006. Mon père est mort à l'âge de 61 ans après s' être battu contre cette saleté de maladie le cancer. Tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur papa…_

_14 chapitres sont écrits et le chapitre 8 est déjà corrigé. Si des fortes corrections s'imposent sur les chapitres 9 à 14 , je ne pourrais vous donner un délai précis de parution. De plus je m'excuse à l'avance si je ne lis pas aussi assidûment vos fic et vous laissent des messages super long._

_Je remercie mes reviewers chaleureusement ( un petit coucou à Honey Duke ) et désolé si j'ai oublié de vous répondre dans un message personnel._

_Enfin je remercie également ma cocotte Del Naja. A propos c était un « Merde » que je t avais laissé sur le précédent chapitre mais qui n'a pas apparu sur Feufeunet. Feufeunet ne veut pas les asterix. Ah les exam…_

_A propos bonne chance pour ceux et celles qui passent aussi des partiels, exam…_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : LE CHOIXPEAU N' EN FAIT QU' A SA TÊTE **

* * *

Le moment de la répartition approchait. Severus et Hermione avaient décidés d'un commun accord de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de l'autre, chacun d'eux se sentait pris au piège même si la situation ne leur était pas si désagréable. Vivre avec l'autre et avec l'accord du directeur était une aubaine mais cela pouvait très bien détruire leurs efforts vers la réconciliation.

Severus n'écoutait plus, il réfléchissait au fait que tout ne se déroulait pas comme il le souhaitait. Cela était indéniable il aimait dominer et surtout la dominer. Mais là, ce n'était pas lui qui avait suggéré de la faire cohabiter avec lui mais le directeur. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les évènements donc cette cohabitation dans ces conditions ne lui plaisait pas mais l'avantage c'était qu'elle pensait qu'il n'appréciait pas cela.

Hermione réfléchissait au fait qu'en si peu de temps elle avait appris que Severus était son conseiller, qu'elle allait habiter avec lui et qu'elle « s'était proposée » pour devenir son assistante. Elle avait la hantise d'imaginer le jour où Eileen apprendrait qu'elle partageait ses appartements avec un ancien Mangemort. Eileen faisait une fixation sur tout ce qui se rapportait avec les Mangemorts de près ou de loin. De plus Hermione avait failli céder encore à cet homme si Harry ne les avait pas interrompu.  
Elle se sentait encore faible face à lui, elle devait donc changer et s'endurcir cela même si cela devait être agréable de céder à ces avances.

Severus se leva et sortit de la salle pour revenir avec les premières années.  
Il appela les élèves un à un pour les repartir dans les maisons jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'Eileen devant les professeurs.

- Eileen Gr-

- Oui c'est moi ! Le coupa t elle. Caïn Malefoy ne devait pas savoir le nom de famille de sa mère car sinon il comprendrait qu'elle ne lui avait pas avoué toute la vérité et qu'elle s'était joué de lui et ses efforts tomberaient à l'eau.

Les élèves et les professeurs se mirent à rire hormis deux enseignants.

Le Choixpeau sur la tête, celui-ci réfléchissait où la repartir, Eileen ne voulait pas aller à Gryffondor car sa mère y était allée. Elle voulait comme disait Caïn traçait sa propre route et donc ne voulait pas vivre dans l'ombre de « la fille de la meilleure amie de Harry Potter » ou un quolibet du même genre. Son père avait été à Serdaigle mais le jour de sa mort il avait montré un réel courage à défier le mage noir. Donc malheureusement se disait elle, elle était promise pour aller à Gryffondor.

- « Hey ! Tu m'entends le Choixpeau ? Je ne veux pas aller à Gryffondor !

- Tu en es sure ? Car je sens également chez toi beaucoup de courage mais aussi beaucoup de détermination. Non ? Bon très bien, dans ce cas….cela sera …Ser-pen-tard ! »

Eileen était ravie du choix ! Elle n'était donc pas à Gryffondor comme elle le souhaitait. Elle aperçu Caïn et se dirigea vers lui. En faisant cela elle savait qu'elle mettait de son côté la popularité et la protection. Hermione était choquée car elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa fille irait à Serpentard, Poufsouffle passait encore, mais Serpentard non ! Et en plus elle venait d'apprendre de la bouche de Madame Sinistra que le jeune blond à ses côtés était le fils Malefoy.

Severus se retenait de sourire. « Quelle tragédie pour Granger » pensait-il.

Le repas fut très long pour Hermione, elle ne désirait qu'une chose c'était d'aller se coucher. Severus semblait apaisé et détendu, ce qui étonna plus d'un professeur une nouvelle fois. Ce qui d'ailleurs agaça Hermione car elle soupçonnait les raisons. Elle se leva et alla se coucher fatiguée et excédée. Devant le tableau une idée machiavélique s'insinua dans son esprit. Elle demanda au tableau s'il y avait un ou deux mots de passe. La chambre appartenant à un couple de professeurs il n'y en avait donc qu'un. Elle changea donc le mot de passe unique et entra.

- « Triste pour un professeur de dormir au pas de la porte. Vous avez raison Severus, j'ai encore un chien qui me suit … même à Poudlard ».

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Severus qui avait pris la chambre proche de son bureau personnel. Elle l'étudia et la trouva spacieuse et agréable. Elle alla prendre une douche bien chaude et dormit dans le lit de Severus. Ce geste montrait qu'elle avait gagné à son tour une bataille, et elle s'endormit heureuse à cette pensée.

Severus avait pris le temps de dîner pour une fois. Il discutait de Quidditch avec le professeur Flitwick puis alla se coucher. Arrivé devant le tableau qui marquait l'entrée de ses nouveaux appartements, comme à l'accoutumée Severus prononça haut et fort son mot de passe à quelques pas du tableau pour ainsi ne pas attendre devant le tableau qu'il daigne enfin s'ouvrir. Il détestait se sentir redevable et encore moins dépendant. Mais malheureusement le tableau ne s'ouvrit pas et Severus eut juste le temps de mettre ses mains devant lui pour éviter le choc.

- « Concupiscence » gronda Severus qui intérieurement pestait sur ce tableau incapable de faire son travail correctement et qui plus est sourd !

Mais le tableau ne s'ouvrit toujours pas, Severus commençait à perdre patience. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait pas eut besoin de tableau, il aurait procédé comme pour son bureau par une sécurité via un sortilège.

- « Seriez vous sourd ou atteint de crétinisme congénital ? Je vous donne le mot de passe et vous ouvrez, ce n'est pas plus difficile que cela.

- En garde bâtard galeux ! Vous en voulez à l'innocence de cette jeune fille !

- N'utilisez pas ce terme en la désignant. Si je me trouve dans cette situation c'est sans nul doute à la suite d'une de ses fourberies. Avez vous la mémoire défaillante ? On m'a consigné dans ces appartements, avec elle !

- Fourbe plaisantin, il n'y a que cette demoiselle et son chien qui d'ailleurs ne devrait pas tarder.

- Son chien ?

- J'ai des yeux pour voir et des oreilles pour entendre vil gueux. Elle m'a bien spécifié que son chien « Severus » dormirait au bas de la porte. Et vous ne ressemblez pas à un chien que je sache ? »

Severus était furieux. Elle s'était joué de lui et s'était même risqué à se moquer de lui ouvertement et devant cet énergumène. S'il allait prévenir le directeur, il serait la risée de l'école et s'il se trouvait une autre chambre ou tout du moins son ancienne chambre c'est elle qui aurait gagné. Il fallait coûte que coûte rentrer dans ses appartements pour lui rappeler qui était le maître ici. Il chercha les mots de passe qu'elle aurait la prétention de donner. Il se doutait qu'elle avait du avoir la vilenie de donner le nom d'une personne qu'il ne devait pas apprécier. Ces secondes furent une torture mais il s'arrêta à « Sirius Black ». A son tour, il changea le mot de passe et il entra.

Il entra mécontent dans la chambre d'Hermione mais ne la vit pas et cela le calma légèrement. Elle avait eut l'intelligence de ne pas le provoquer en restant dans ces appartements. Il fit demi tour et entra dans la sienne en réfléchissant à ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de cette satané femme.

Il fut surpris de voir que son lit était déjà occupé par nulle autre créature que cette diablesse d'Hermione. Elle était allongée à moitié vêtue dans son lit, les draps étaient éparpillés et ne cachaient pas ses formes généreuses. Les années et sûrement la grossesse l'y avait aidée. Elle dormait sur le côté avec la jambe du dessus légèrement pliée. C'était sa position pour dormir se souvint-il. Les mouvements de sa respiration relevaient doucement sa nuisette beige. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. La voir dormir dans son propre lit ainsi offerte et fragile réveilla son désir pour elle.

Il se sentait électrisé par elle et tout son corps la désirait fortement mais il n'aimait pas cette sensation étrange. Leur histoire était terminée depuis longtemps pourtant. Alors pourquoi depuis ce jour d'été où il l'avait revue au chemin de Traverse des souvenirs avec elle refaisaient surface ? Certes, elle lui avait donné l'un des plus beau cadeau qu'une femme puisse donner à un homme, sa virginité, mais quelque chose d'autre les poussaient irrémédiablement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle lui avait fait confiance et l'avait choisit lui, Severus Snape pour être le premier homme à la toucher de la sorte. Son orgueil se ragaillardit de nouveau. Puis d'autres souvenirs crées après leurs « retrouvailles intimes » aussi agréables refirent surface et sans préambule.

Il la regarda étrangement. Cela faisait longtemps que cette sensation n'était pas revenue. A dire vrai depuis leur séparation.

Il sortit de la chambre en silence et referma doucement la porte.

Deux fois dans sa vie il avait dû aller au delà de ses convictions, par amitié il avait dû exécuter un geste fatal en tuant Albus et par affection il avait dû se séparer d'Hermione. Il s'allongea sur un fauteuil et regarda dans le vide la cheminée. D'un geste de la main et sans prononcer de mots il raviva le feu.  
Un même feu aussi ardent l'avait irradié il y a quelques années.  
Severus se leva et se dirigea vers sa Pensine. Il devait comprendre ce qui avait provoqué ces sentiments pour elle et donc il devait revoir le début de leur relation intime.

* * *

_Voilà ! La fin de ce chapitre. Court mais je peux vous assurer que le chapitre suivant est plus long !_

_Alors à bientôt…_

_N'oubliez pas que des review me sont nécessaires pour savoir si ma fic plaît. Sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer…_


	8. Chap8:La Pensine

Voici le chapitre 8 qui est une rétrospection d' une partie de la vie de Severusoù Hermione joue un grand rôled'où le titre de ce chapitre « La Pensine ». Qui à le courage des Gryffondorpour lui expliquer que l'on ne peut donner des mots ou des explications quand cela concerne les sentiments ? Toi qui est entrain de se cacher derrière la baraqué ?oui toi!

Je remercie mes reviewers pour vos messages d'encouragement et surtout pour vos témoignages de condoléances, cela me touche énormément.

Je remercie donc **Valalyeste**, **LaLaLa**, **DrDanaScully**, **septentrion**, **Honey duke**, **Camerata**, **Lucius Snape**, **lalou**, **virg05**, **GinnyPotter02** et **Sycca. **

Un message plus personnel pour LaLaLa qui n'étant pas inscrite je ne peux donc lui envoyer un mail. Et bien ce que j aime en Severus c'est son petit côté revêche et son sens de la repartie. J' adore ses remarques ! Et donc je m'accroche à son caractère même si je présume que parfois dans l'intimité et face à une personne qu' il apprécie il pourrait être un peu moins disons…distant et concupiscent ?

Cela fait également plaisir quand on remarque que l'on met notre histoire voir même l' « auteur » en favoris ! ;-). Merci aussi pour cela.

Et puis un grand merci à ma beta… elle est gryffondorienne sûrement pour s'être proposée de me corriger ! Je pense que mon prétendu OS doit se terminer bientôt…tiens bon ma belle **Del Naja **, vois tu la lumière au bout du tunnel ?

**Note pour la fic** : _phrase en italique indique une scène hors de la pensine_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La Pensine **

**

* * *

**

_Severus ne savait pourquoi et quand situer son penchant pour Granger. Cette incertitude l'exaspérait pour cela il alla chercher sa Pensine qui révélerait probablement la vérité_.

**Le jour du bal : 8 heures**

Le jour du bal était enfin arrivé et Severus attendait avec impatience sa fin car elle était synonyme de la fin de l'année scolaire. Cela impliquait qu'il n'aurait plus l'obligation de surveiller et de protéger cet insouciant de Potter qui à maintes reprises avait failli faire voler sa couverture en éclats. Comment Lily Evans avait pu engendrer un tel désastre ? Il avait sûrement du hériter de son père…  
En vérité il n'avait aucune peine à ne plus revoir aucun élève même Drago Malefoy qui n'était en vérité qu'une niaise réplique de son père.

Quand il était descendu dans ses cachots pour faire cours pour la dernière fois aux septième année notamment aux Gryffondor et aux Serpentard il était tombé sur Weasley et miss Granger en pleine discussion. Ils n'avaient pas remarqués qu'il se trouvait derrière eux et quand il alla leur signifier sa présence et également marquer ce jour par un retrait de points mémorable il entendit la discussion qui le concernait.

- « Tais toi Ron on pourrait t'entendre… De plus laisse le professeur Snape tranquille, il n'a rien à voir dans notre histoire.

- Mais 'Mione, nous sommes ensemble depuis l'année dernière et nous n'avons toujours pas dépassé le stade du flirt. Je suis un homme et je commence à me poser des questions sur tes prétendus sentiments pour moi.

- Oh Ron ! réprimanda Hermione, tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi et cette discussion dans un couloir ne me semble pas adéquat. De plus je suis trop intelligente pour tomber dans le piège de la culpabilité.

- Dans ce cas laisse moi faire le premier pas et ne me repousse pas ! J'insiste mais tu sembles plus intéressée par ce que dit Snape que par mes paroles.

- Le professeur Snape est un très bon professeur même si vous ne vous lassez pas de le critiquer. N'oubliez pas qu'il est un maître en Potions et je suis fière d'avoir eut dans mon cursus scolaire un homme d'une telle envergure même si…

- Même s'il se moque de toi ouvertement auprès des Serpentard, dit Ron amèrement en terminant sa phrase, t'humilier en te traitant de « miss je sais tout », te retirer des points injustement, et enfin ne pas noter tes devoirs avec impartialité ? »

Hermione allait répondre mais Severus les dépassa et se délecta que le couple le plus mal assorti et le plus maladroit en amour de Poudlard, lui ait donné cette occasion trop facile d'un jubilatoire retrait de points. Il allait en profiter et étant donné le fait que c'était le dernier jour de cours, cette année Gryffondor ne gagnerait pas la coupe des Quatre Maisons.

- « 40 points pour calomnie, 50 points pour avoir jugé ma manière d'enseigner alors que vous n'avez même pas les capacités de juger une simple potion basique monsieur Weasley. Au pire, entre la peste et le choléra, il vaut mieux être une « miss je sais tout » qu'un simple âne bâté donc encore 20 points de retirés pour Gryffondor. Ah oui, et de plus encore 50 points de moins pour avoir critiqué votre professeur dans son dos et m'avoir manqué de respect. Depuis quand, M. Weasley l'hypocrisie a-t-elle remplacé le courage chez Gryffondor ? En tout cas, une chose ne change pas, c'est votre stupidité qui sied à merveille à celle de votre maison».

Ron était très énervé alors qu'Hermione souriait à sa remarque. Severus la regarda étonné puis partit vers la salle de classe en haussant les épaules.  
Le cours s'était passé normalement comme d'habitude avec des points retirés pour les Gryffondor.

_Severus se frotta les tympans. Il se rappelait étrangement de la scène quand Hermione lui avait sourit et ses compliments à son égard. Contexte si banal pourtant pensait il. Il plongea de nouveau sa tête dans la Pensine en allant plus loin dans cette journée car le fait de revoir ces cancres lui avait donné mal à la tête_.

**Le jour du bal :12 heures**

Severus rejoignait la Grande Salle et aperçut miss Granger en larmes en train de regarder au loin la foret interdite, appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte d'entrée du château.

- « Que faites vous ici miss Granger au lieu d'être dans la Grande Salle ? » demanda t-il écœuré par la vision de cette Gryffondor en pleurs et un peu déçu de sa découverte de la voir aussi faible et au vue de tous. Elle qui donnait l' impression d'être de fort caractère…pensa t il.

Hermione sourit une deuxième fois à Severus.

- « Je constatait que comme ils étrange que parfois une simple et unique action pouvait changer toute une vie professeur. »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre envie insatiable de tout savoir vous positionnera à la tête des meilleures écoles. Et enfin n'ayez crainte votre petite vie ne connaîtra pas un bouleversement brutal comme vous le sous entendez.

- « Je ne faisais pas allusion à mes études, professeur Snape.

- J'ose à peine à le croire.

- Vous savez et je pense mieux que tout le monde, que l'apparence est souvent trompeuse.

- Je vois, dit-il froidement. Est-ce le choix de la couleur de votre robe qui vous met dans un tel état, miss Granger ? Votre vernis à ongle peut-être ? » railla t-il après sa remarque si véridique.

Hermione détourna son regard et regarda de nouveau devant elle vers la foret interdite en soufflant puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Elle resta silencieuse sur le chemin les menant à la Grande la Salle.

Quand le repas fut terminé la directrice MacGonagall se leva et adressa un discours élogieux aux anciens élèves de Septième année qui depuis le repas n'étaient plus des élèves de Poudlard.

Des diplômes avaient été décernés aux meilleurs élèves selon diverses catégories. Hermione en reçut hormis dans la catégorie « sport » où Harry et Ron avaient quant à eux excellée. Les professeurs avaient mis de côté leur réserve en accolant les épaules voir même embrassé leurs anciens élèves. Quand ce fut le tour de la catégorie « potions » un silence régna. Severus se leva et décerna les diplômes par un signe de tête à MacKalister, Malefoy et Zabini puis ce fut le tour de Granger. Tous les élèves regardaient, avides de curiosité la confrontation entre la « miss je sais tout » Gryffondor et l'acariâtre Serpentard qui avait malgré tout pour la première fois dans son professorat, décerné un diplôme à un élève hors de sa maison. Hermione avança d'un pas et Severus tendit spontanément la main.

- « Félicitations Miss Granger, vous avez démontré durant votre cursus que les Gryffondor pouvaient réfléchir, quel exploit. » ironisa t-il avec un rictus.

Hermione accepta la main tendue.

- « Cet exploit est dû au fait que j'ai eut un très bon professeur de potion durant ma scolarité. Je vous remercie professeur Snape de m'avoir inculqué qu'il fallait aller au delà de ses retranchements pour avancer. J'ai beaucoup appris à vos côtés et je n'oublierai donc pas vos efforts et votre patience pour que je prenne conscience que les livres sont un moyen et non une fin pour frôler la perfection.»

Puis elle partit rejoindre sa table où se trouvait le duo. Severus s'attendait soit à un bégaiement stupide ou soit à un silence mais pas à un discours de remerciement. Il suivit des yeux Hermione qui se retourna et le regarda étrangement puis reprit la conversation avec Potter et Weasley.

_Il se rappelait de ce moment étrange qui lui avait permis de comprendre qu'il appréciait chez Granger le fait qu'elle était posée mais avec une touche de spontanéité. Le fait aussi qu'elle ne serait plus là l'année suivante le rendait étrangement mal à l'aise. Avait-il lui aussi appris à la supporter après toutes ces années ? Cela l'avait incité à provoquer une rencontre avec elle, il avait besoin de savoir…_

Tard dans la soirée, il avait surpris Granger dans son bureau. Il avait interprété ce qui s était passé dans la journée comme un prétexte de sympathie pour aller fouiller sa réserve personnelle. Mais Hermione s'était expliquée et avait formulé une requête, et malgré le refus catégorique de Severus elle avait réussit à obtenir de lui quelque chose d'invraisemblable : il lui avait fait l'amour.

Cette relation plus qu'insolite fut accompagnée par un moment aussi marquant dans sa mémoire.

**Le lendemain du bal**

Elle s'était réveillée à l'aube par les rayons du soleil qui lui caressaient le visage et le chant des oiseaux. Elle s'étira paresseusement. Elle se rendit compte que lui n'était plus là. Le regrettait-il ? Un nuage de détresse frôla son cœur. Elle se leva et se rhabilla. Elle sortit de la chambre et le vit assis devant un feu.

- « Miss Granger…dit-il en se levant.

- Monsieur Snape » répondit Hermione avec un sourire gêné

- « Asseyez vous, nous avons à discuter », il lui proposa un fauteuil à côté du sien. Hermione s'approcha et prit donc le fauteuil proposait par Severus. A son tour il reprit son fauteuil. « Miss Granger, en ce qui concerne la nuit dernière je tiens tout d abord à m'excuser de mon écart de lucidité. Nous devons vérifier si cette relation a engendré une grossesse et si cela est le cas malgré ma situation délicate j'assumerai financièrement mon erreur

- Vous parlez de cela comme d'une erreur et que l'on doit régler comme on règle un contrat.»

Il se leva, énervé par l'absence de coopération de la jeune fille.

- « Avez vous réfléchi aux implications de notre manque de discernement ?  
Je ne peux décemment vous garantir une protection avec mes rôles d'espion en tant que Mangemort et de membre de l'ordre du Phénix. Vous et l'enfant seriez mon talon d'Achille et vous pourriez être utilisée comme un appât. Je ne peux à l'heure actuelle même si je le voulais fonder une famille. Je ne veux pas avoir sur la conscience la mort de ma famille. »

Hermione baissa la tête et une larme coula sur son visage.

- « Pour votre bien et le mien vous devez partir loin de moi et oublier cette incartade irraisonnée »

Elle leva la tête fièrement.

- « Le regrettez vous ?

- Miss Granger … vous ne voyez que la beauté de la chose… Ma maturité me permet d'aller plus loin dans la réflexion de notre acte car mes sentiments n'embrouillent pas ma raison comme vous semblez l'être. Vous m'avez demandé naïvement de vous déflorer et c'est ce que j'ai fait. »

Se levant à son tour et s'approcha de lui et s'emporta.

- « Regrettez vous OUI ou NON ? »

Il posa les mains sur ses épaules et regrettant immédiatement ce geste il les retira.

- « Je ne peux vous donner ce que vous me demandez miss Granger. Alors cessez de m'importuner avec cette question puérile et déplacée ».

Cette nuit après avoir fait l'amour ils s'étaient endormis. Severus s'était réveillé avant elle. Il se risqua d'effleurer son visage pour dégager les quelques mèches devant son visage. Elle fut sensible et gémit à ce contact anodin. Mais les remords montèrent et prirent le dessus.

Elle se retourna et longea toute la salle en réfléchissant à haute voix.

- « Hier j'avais l'intention de donner ma virginité à Ron mais je ne me sentais pas prête malgré son insistance et c'est à vous à qui je l'ai donnée alors que je ne vous connais pas mais je ne le regrette pas. Quand a vous, sachez que vous n'êtes plus mon professeur depuis le repas et ce n'est donc pas à une élève à qui vous avez fait l'amour. Alors ne le regrettez pas car cela serait me souiller. Ce que d'ailleurs je ressens depuis que je vous écoute. Je me sens femme et épanouie depuis que vous avez posé vos mains sur mon corps, est ce si difficile à croire ?

- Notre relation a été étouffée avant même d'éclore, ne pouvez-vous pas le comprendre ?

- Et vous, est ce si difficile de comprendre que je soit blessée parce que le premier homme avec qui j'ai fait l'amour le regrette le lendemain ! » dit-elle en larmes.

Frustrée et énervée elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- « Bonne continuation dans votre malheur monsieur Snape. En espérant que la prochaine fois quand vous prendrez ce qu'une jeune fille à de plus cher, vous ne vous comporterez pas en goujat en ne le regrettant QUE le lendemain. Comme on fait son lit on se couche ! »

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte le cœur brisé.

Elle n'avait pas encore fait quelques mètres qu' elle se fit dépasser par une forme noire qui se plaça devant elle et la stoppa.

- « Nous n'avons pas terminé notre conversation miss Granger. »

Il attrapa fermement son coude droit en regardant aux alentours pour ne pas être espionnés puis ils retournèrent dans ses appartements.

- « Allez vous asseoir. » indiqua t-il dans un ton qui ne demandait pas de réplique.

Pendant qu'elle retournait s'assoire il en profita pour refermer la porte et y jeter un sortilège.

Devant un thé et quelques minutes de silence plus tard, les sentiments n'étaient plus autant échauffés.

- « Votre diatribe et votre fuite ont été remarquables miss Granger comme d'habitude mais n'ayez pas l'impertinence d'imaginer avoir toutes les réponses en main. Je comprends votre désappointement. Je tiens donc à rectifier effectivement quelque chose. Je regrette d'avoir fait l'amour mais pas de _vous_ avoir fait l'amour.

- « Bonnet blanc, blanc bonnet, » indiqua t-elle butée. Je ne vous demande rien, seulement de ne pas regretter. C'est parce que je suis née de parents moldus, n'est-ce pas?

- Je n'ai jamais partagé ces inepties.

- Si ce n'est pas le cas alors pourquoi laisser Malefoy m'insulter si ce n'est la preuve que vous partagez les mêmes idéaux ?

- Ce sont ses choix et non ses origines qui font un homme. Pourquoi donner autant de valeur à cette insulte ? Plus vous montrez que cela vous horripile et plus Malefoy vous traitait de la sorte. Il avait trouvé votre faille et il en a profité. Je vous pensais plus intelligente feignant une déception.

- Vous savez faire la morale aux autres mais appliquez-vous vos propres conseils ? »

Il fronça les sourcils mais elle continua.

- « Après la première disparition de « Vous-savez-qui » , tous les Mangemorts ont été pourchassés et insultés » indiqua Hermione « que ressentiez vous quand on vous traitait de « sale Mangemort » ?

- Touché coulé miss Granger. Je conçois que l'insulte peut blesser plus qu'un coup ne peut le faire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Les coups pleuvaient avec mon père mais je n'ai jamais baissé les yeux car tôt ou tard j'avais la certitude qu'il paierait au centuple tout ce qu'il nous avait fait subir à ma mère et à moi. Les blessures physiques disparaissent et ne laissent aucune trace mais les blessures des mots laissent leurs cicatrices dans notre mémoire. J'avoue que le soutien d'Albus m'a aidé lors du premier procès des Mangemorts, où des dures paroles furent prononcés pour la première fois et marquèrent le début du lynchage des Mangemorts dans ma situation… »

Il s'arrêta pendant plusieurs minutes, ce qui laissa supposer à Hermione que cette conversation devenue des plus intimes était close mais il reprit.

- « « Un Mangemort repenti est un Mangemort mort » cette phrase est marqué au fer blanc dans ma tête, dire qu'elle est de Croupton…Quand on pense que son fils fut démasqué quelques minutes plus tard... »

Chacun était plongé dans leurs vieux démons ce qui amena un silence salvateur. Hermione reprit la conversion mais sur une note plus légère.

- « C'est à cause de mon age ? Je pense être plus mature que les autres filles.

- Et la plus enquiquinante !

- Donc vous admettez que je suis la plus mature ?

- C'est indéniable. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas si vite car vous demeurez parmi des cornichons qui ne sortent pas du lot. »

Il lui tendit une fiole.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous aurions été voir Madame Pomfresh avec comme motif votre éventuelle grossesse ? Buvez et d'ici une heure nous aurons la réponse. En attendant je vous propose de rester dans mes appartements.

- Très bien mais à la condition sine qua non que vous restiez avec moi. »

Vaincu il souffla exaspéré par tant d'impertinence mais il accepta. Il prit un livre sur les propriétés du sang de licorne.

- « Et si je suis enceinte vous préférez un garçon ou une fille ? questionna Hermione.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt à répondre à votre question tant que nous ne savons pas les résultats » l'informa t-il tout en continuant à lire.

- « C'est juste pour parler… » murmura t-elle « car si je le suis, cela changera tout pour moi et je suis un peu stressée » avoua enfin Hermione .

- « Je ne tiens donc pas dans ce cas à accentuer votre stress en y répondant.

- Je pense que vous préféreriez avoir une fille… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Quand cesserez vous de parler ?

- Vous allez peut-être être le père de mon enfant alors il faudra vous y faire à ce genre de conversation ! » le taquina t-elle boudeuse.

- « Ne pensez vous pas que cela soit prématuré ? De plus, nous n'avons fait l'amour qu'une seule fois et donc la possibilité que vous soyez enceinte est infime » marmonna t-il en se replongeant dans la lecture en se voulant rassurant.

- « Une fois suffit » fit-elle butée.

- « Très bien » se résigna t-il en la regardant « je vais vous répondre et vous arrêterez ensuite? ».

- « Cela dépendra de la réponse.

- Je commence à regretter de vous avoir touché miss Granger. Mais au moins j'ai la prétention d'avoir réussi à faire taire la soit disante « miss je sais tout » …

- Je croyais d'après vos dires que vous le regrettiez déjà ? » répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Il la regarda et ne répondit pas.

- « En ce qui concerne votre supposition, vous avez tout faux. Je pense que je ne pourrais pas être aussi intime que vous le prétendez avec le sexe opposé notamment ma fille. Vous êtes une catégorie tout à fait imprévisible, lunatique et pleurnicharde. »

Hermione ne répondit pas à l'attaque lancée délibérément car elle ne voulait pas casser ce moment d'intimité. Elle avait compris son stratagème qui était de la provoquer pour ainsi couper court à cette discussion qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier.

- « Vous préférez donc avoir un garçon ? tenta t elle pour relancer la discussion.

- A moins qu'il n'y ait une troisième possibilité Miss Granger. » se moqua t-il en tournant une page de son livre.

- « Et quels sont les noms que vous donnerez à vos enfants ?

- Mon temps est précieux miss Granger alors cessez de m'importuner dans ma lecture pour ces balivernes. » Il soupira mais encore une fois il répondit. « Si j'avais une fille elle porterait le nom de ma mère : Eileen.

- Comme c'est attendrissant. »

Écœuré par le tournant de cette conversation il se leva pour aller encore préparer du thé.

L'heure passa, Severus demanda à Hermione de découvrir son ventre.

- « Si vous êtes enceinte il y aura un cercle en mouvement de chaque côté de votre nombril et ces deux cercles s'en approcheront pour ainsi se croiser. Et si vous ne l'êtes pas…un serpent tournoiera simplement autour de votre nombril. »

La scène était cocasse car Hermione tenait ses vêtements pour découvrir son ventre et le regardait fixement avec Severus.

- « Je pense que vous serez un bon père Severus » avoua dans un souffle Hermione en fixant toujours son ventre.

Etonné de la révélation d'Hermione il leva vers celle-ci un regard interrogateur.

- « Regardez Severus, quelque chose se produit. »

Il lâcha de sa contemplation le visage d'Hermione et retourna son regard vers son ventre qui prenait une teinte rouge.

- « C'est normal Hermione, c'est la preuve que vous avez pris une potion pour connaître si vous êtes enceinte ou non et qu'elle est réussie. »

Puis son ventre fit des mouvements ondulatoires. Hermione qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'étudier cette potion, était apeurée de voir son ventre faire des mouvements en forme de vagues.

- « La potion agit. Ayant fait l'amour qu'hier il faut que cette potion soit catégorique et donc pour ne pas risquer de mal diagnostiquer elle sera plus longue à donner un résultat probant et voir peut être en conséquence devenir douloureuse. »

Il posa ses mains autour de son nombril sans lui avoir informer au préalable. Avec ses pouces il massa la zone de son nombril en formant des cercles pour aider la potion à agir.

- « Vous m'avez appelée Hermione » remarqua l'intéressée.

Il la regarda puis continua son travail.

- « Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte Miss Granger, veuillez m' excuser de cette odieuse familiarité.

- Ne pensez vous pas qu'après notre relation intime vous pouvez m'appelez par mon prénom ?

- Je ne suis pas enclin à utiliser cette familiarité et encore moins en public.

- Et bien donnez moi un nom que vous n'utiliserez que dans l'intimité » suggéra t elle en fixant alternativement les mouvements de ses mains et son visage. « C'est très agréable ce que vous me faites.

- La potion est plus efficace en vous massant de la sorte.

- Si pour que vous continuiez a me caresser de la sorte je dois prétexter que cela me soulage et que je perçois des modifications je suis prête à vous mentir. »

Il s'arrêta.

- « Et bien nous aurons le résultat d'ici quelques secondes.

- Ne contournez pas la question. Comment allez vous m'appelez ?

- Etes vous toujours aussi agaçante ou vous vous êtes jurée de vérifier mon degré de patience? Et bien encore une nouvelle fois je vais céder à vos caprices si cela me permet d'obtenir quelques minutes de silence avant que vous ne trouviez une autre question stupide. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je puisse vous appeler par votre prénom et encore moins vous affubler d'un surnom autant ridicule pour le porteur que pour l'émetteur. Je pense que puisque vous me contraignez à partager une intimité avec vous si cela s'avère nécessaire, « Granger » serait parfait, ni familier ni académique. Cela vous conv- »

Pendant la discussion un filament s'était formé sur le coté droit du nombril d'Hermione qui le stoppa immédiatement dans son monologue. La forme prit une réelle apparence et commença à se mouvoir. La tête du filament rejoignit la queue pour former ainsi un cercle. Le cercle ainsi formé tourna sur lui même en dégageant a la fois une lumière étincelante et une douce chaleur.

Hermione étouffa un cri de surprise et émue elle regarda Severus. Celui ci regardait avec émerveillement ce processus qui en disait long. Il se permit un regard furtif vers Hermione qui avait continué de le regarder mais avec cette fois un sourire emprunt d'une joie nouvelle. Severus fut abasourdi par la nouvelle et le fait de voir Hermione comblée lui réchauffa le cœur. Jamais une femme à part sa mère lui avait montré d'affection. Cette poussée de sentiments lui donna l'envie de l'embrasser ce qui ne tarda pas. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à dire un seul mot, émus par la nouvelle et l'idée que leurs vies étaient scellées l'une à l'autre par l'arrivée d'un bébé. Le moment était magique et intime. Les mots l'aurait donc pollué.

Un autre filament se forma sur le coté opposé. Tout aussi scintillant il ondulait sur le coté gauche du nombril de la jeune fille.

Hermione se mit à rire et les larmes inondèrent son visage. Severus était gonflé d'orgueil comme tout homme apprenant qu'il allait être père même si il ne prenait peut être pas conscience de toutes les implications que cela en découlait. Il devait donc réfléchir à ce qu il allait devoir faire comme premières mesures pour l'éducation de son enfant et l'épanouissement de « sa femme». Oui il allait être père mais devrait cacher cette nouvelle au monde entier pour leur sécurité. Mais la nouvelle lui donna l'envie d'espérer que tout irait bien. Il devrait également courtiser Granger pour conquérir son cœur. Cela ne serait pas une mince affaire car témoigner de la tendresse lui serait difficile. Granger devra comprendre qu'il n'est pas homme à dévoiler ses sentiments cependant il n'en est pas moins dépourvu.

Le deuxième filament forma enfin le deuxième cercle tant attendu.

Les deux cercles s'approchèrent pour se croiser mais soudainement le nouveau cercle se brisa pour redevenir un simple filament et se dirigea vers le premier cercle toujours intact et en mouvement. Il alla le rompre pour ainsi fusionner avec lui et ainsi former un serpent qui alla immédiatement onduler autour du nombril de l'ex future maman.

* * *

Voilà. Comme promis ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. A l'heure actuelle de cette publication ceci est le dernier chapitre corrigé mais non écrit. 

Note pour **Del naja **: Non Hermione n'imite pas Yogi Coudoux en faisant également des mouvements ondulatoires avec son ventre. Il est trop doué !


	9. Chap9: Telle mère telle fille ?

Voici un chapitre que j'espère vous plaira. Ca chapitre à connu des modifications suite aux conseils de Del Naja correctrice mais néanmoins conseillère. Pourquoi ? Et bien lisez voyons ! Faut tout vous expliquer… ;-). Mais il est vrai que je devrais être parfois un peu plus explicite même si je le fais souvent exprès de ne pas l'être ainsi vous êtes obligé de vous poser des questions ( un peu genre comme pour le chapitre 2 symbole que l'apparence est souvent trompeuse et que grâce au chapitre 8 et avec un peu de recul vous permet de l'entrevoir autrement que lors de votre première lecture).

Passons aux remerciements…

* * *

RAR: 

_Chapitre 6_ : **PerfectDay** j'avoue avoir jubilé d'avoir trouvé cette scène courte mais néanmoins efficace ! lol.

_Chapitre 8_ : Je remercie **Camerata**, **septentrion**, **LaLaLa**, **Sycca**, **Honey duke**, **DrDanaScully** et **Virg05** pour vos messages. Vous comprenez un peu pourquoi Severus à été hors de lui dans la ruelle mais c'est encore pire que ce que vous pensez… ! **Sycca **tu as un semblant de réponse même si cela ne t'aide pas pour l'instant. Chut **Honey duke**… et **Del Naja** !

J'ai aimé écrire le chapitre 8 car je me suis vraiment imprégné l'idée que Hermione était enceinte pour donner de l'authenticité à ce chapitre. Puis je me suis fait violence pour revenir sur mon idée que le fait d'avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois était déjà une épreuve marquante surtout si vous rajouter le fait qu'elle avait pourtant un petit ami et qu'elle avait couché avec un professeur pour lequel elle ne pensait pas avoir de sentiment.

* * *

Ce chapitre vous montrera une autre facette d'une ou des personne(s) selon vos interprétations. 

Le chapitre 9 va peut être vous surprendre mais il est nécessaire pour les prochains chapitre. Je ne peux vous en dire plus…

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : Telle mère telle fille ?**

**

* * *

**

Elle se réveilla pleinement reposée, le premier jour des cours allait débuter et elle était tout excitée d'enseigner. Elle se remémora ce qui s'était passé hier et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait aussi bien dormi: les nouvelles l'avaient assommée !

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit aucune trace du passage de Severus. Elle était un peu déçue car elle le pensait plus combatif. Elle s'était bien vengée mais maintenant elle devait trouver une excuse valable. Elle sortit de la chambre et le vit.

Il dormait sur un fauteuil. Même dans son sommeil il semblait soucieux et aux aguets.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à ses cotés.

- « Severus, vous devriez vous réveiller.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Granger, je ne dors plus depuis que vous êtes réveillée. Il faut être sourd pour ne pas vous avoir entendu vous lever » ronchonna t-il en ouvrant les yeux. « Il n'est pas nécessaire d'utiliser vos charmes pour vous faire pardonner de votre sournoiserie d'hier. »

Hermione se regarda gênée et troublée.

- « Il fut une époque vous ne vous lassiez pas de me reluquer discrètement.

- Vous devez vous tromper d'amant Granger.

- Je n'ai connu que vous et Ted.

- Vous m'en direz tant. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me fassiez la liste de vos amants. Cela ne m'intéresse pas de savoir qui vous a touché après moi. »

Hermione se leva et s'assit sur ses genoux.

- « Ah non ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que j'ai appris depuis ? » murmura t-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Severus essaya de se lever mais Hermione se cramponna au fauteuil. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou tout en simulant des gémissements.

- « Cessez immédiatement votre subterfuge. Vous avez autant envie de moi que moi de vous. »

Hermione laissa vagabonder sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Severus.

- « Hum…je confirme. »

Severus regarda Hermione avec tendresse.

- « Petite fille tu te brûleras un jour les ailes en jouant à ce jeu avec moi ».

Dobby apparut après un bruit sec. Severus et Hermione se levèrent instantanément mais elle faillit tomber à la renverse car Severus fut plus rapide.

- « Je vous ai ramené vos derniers affaires Mme Hermione Granger-Erdwood.

- Merci pour ton aide Dobby, remercia aimablement Hermione.

- J'aiderai toujours les amis de Harry Potter.

- Moi qui trouvait que la matinée avait bien commencé » fit remarquer sarcastiquement Severus.

Hermione se retourna vers le grognon et lui sourit.

- « Vous ne changerez jamais n'est ce pas ?

- Vous non plus, dit-il en la reluquant puis il continua, « vous devriez allez vous apprêter car vous avez des efforts à fournir pour devenir présentable » dit il toujours sarcastique en la fixant.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- « Prem's ! Vous attendrez votre tour ! Et sachez que ce n'était pas une question mais un souhait Severus. »

Et elle referma la porte.

Il sourit à ce sous entendu mais se rappela que Dobby était toujours là, il se retourna vers celui-ci l'air mauvais.

- « Vous n'avez pas des chaudrons à nettoyer ? Si c'est le cas je me charge de vous en trouver. »

Dobby baissa les oreilles et transplana.

Des jours puis des semaines s'étaient écoulés tranquillement.

Eileen s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas être très loin de Caïn. Celui-ci, arrogant, était fier de parader avec son harem. Eileen était de plus en plus écœurée par lui mais elle avait réussit à obtenir de lui quelques informations concernant la pièce secrète de son grand-père qui contenait des choses qui l'intéressait vivement.  
Entre temps elle avait fait la demande au ministère pour pouvoir obtenir enfin son Brahma mais la liste de sorciers potentiellement enclins à porter ce titre était assez courte. Sur cette liste il y avait le nom du directeur adjoint Severus Snape, maître en Potions, mais avant tout un Mangemort rajouta Eileen, dégoûtée. Pourtant sa mère semblait témoigner de l'attirance pour lui. Cela l'avait blessée car il pouvait très bien être l'un des complices qui avaient tué son père. Elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas le séduire pour voir ce que cela faisait de « baiser avec un vieux aux cheveux gras ».  
Sa mère l'avait encore déçue. Comment pouvait-elle être sa fille ? Elles n'avaient rien en commun. Elle punirait sa mère pour sa traîtrise envers son père et envers elle.

Un jour, Eileen alla voir Severus après un repas et lui demanda si en tant que directeur de sa Maison, elle pouvait lui parler de quelque chose de personnel en toute tranquillité à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il l'invita donc à venir le voir le soir même à 20 heures précises.

Eileen était arrivée a 20 heures 15 car elle savait que cela le mettrait en colère. Elle n'était pas de ceux qui avaient peur de lui rien que par un regard. Il fut peut être un temps où sa prestance autoritaire aurait provoqué cet effet mais depuis quelques temps, alors qu'elle n'en était pas consciente, elle avait de moins en moins peur et l'idée de transgresser les règles était palpitante. Elle frappa à la porte avec l'esprit serein.

- « Si c'est vous miss Granger-Erdwood, préparez vous à trouver une bonne excuse » dit froidement Severus de son bureau. « Entrez ».

Elle entra et s'assit sans même attendre que Severus le lui propose.

- Et bien, une rebelle dans ma Maison…si j'apprends que par votre attitude nous avons perdu des points je vous le ferais chèrement payer.

- Et bien qu'attendez vous pour m'en retirer ? Je suis en retard alors que c'est moi qui vous ai demandé un entretien et je ne respecte pas la politesse » dit-elle en s'accoudant sur le bureau de Severus « et en plus j'ai l'arrogance de vous répondre » continua t-elle avec culot, tout en appuyant sa tête dans les paumes de ses mains.

- Sortez miss et vous ne rentrerez que lorsque je vous en donnerais l'autorisation » menaça t il.

Elle sortit, frappa à la porte et attendit dix minutes avant que Severus daigne enfin la faire rentrer.

- « J'en ai maté plus d'un et d'une trempe bien plus supérieure à la votre miss. Si je dois vous faire comprendre quoi que ce soit cela ne se fera pas par un retrait de points, croyez moi. Asseyez vous.

- Et comment le grand et ténébreux monsieur Snape se risquerait-il pour me remettre dans le droit chemin ?

- Il n'est nullement mon intention de perdre mon temps à vous rééduquer. Je n'ai absolument ni d'envie ni de temps à vous consacrer car je vous trouve insipide comme toute votre famille d'ailleurs.

- Même ma mère ? osa t-elle ironique.

- En particulier votre mère. Comme vous, elle aimait braver l'interdit au détriment de la sécurité et de la santé des autres. Mais la différence réside dans le fait qu'elle était exagérément une miss je-sais-tout contrairement à vous, il insista sur les derniers mots. Si elle avait été répartie dans ma Maison, je peux vous assurer miss Erdwood, dit-il en faisant le tour de son bureau et en se plaçant devant elle, j'aurais appris à votre mère, comme j'ai l'intention de le faire avec vous, que me manquer de respect et me provoquer sont les pires erreurs à ne pas commettre dans votre misérable vie.

- Et le fait de coucher avec ma mère fait partie de votre démonstration pour montrer qui commande ? Cela me dégoûte d'imaginer vos mains posées sur mon corps.

- Mesurez vos paroles espèce d'arrogante ! Car n'ayez pas la stupidité d'oublier que je suis votre directeur de maison. N'ayez pas la naïveté d'attendre de ma part un élan de pitié envers votre condition d'orpheline de père ou de sympathie par le fait que votre mère a été mon étudiante.

- Il serait encore vivant si vous ne l'aviez pas vendu à votre maître ! cracha t elle.

Ses yeux meurtriers auraient fait capitulé le plus grand des mages noirs, et dans un murmure, le terrible maître des Potions fit tomber la sentence.

- « Vous viendrez tous les jours nettoyer les salles de classe avec une brosse à dent et sans magie. Vous devez en avoir en stock via les cadeaux de Noël de vos chers grands parents n'est ce pas ? Il vous est interdit de sortir pour les matchs de Quidditch et les week-ends vous resterez dans l'enceinte de l'école pour aider les Elfes de maison à briquer tout Poudlard. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il referma sa cape, je n'ai pas retiré de points à ma Maison et j'aurai le plaisir de ne pas vous avoir sous ma surveillance. Mais ne croyez pas que nous en resterons la, fit-il menaçant et blessant. Sortez et allez pleurnicher et dévoiler vos états d'âmes à quelqu'un qui serait susceptible d'être intéressé. »

Eileen honteuse et enragée sortit de son bureau avec la volonté de se venger de cet infâme professeur. Elle lui ferait payer pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait à elle et à son père. Cette poussée de haine et de rage intenses déclenchèrent comme à son habitude une montée de chaleur incontrôlable. Ses yeux devinrent noirs, ses iris prirent une teinte écarlate et ses cheveux virevoltaient autour de son visage. Cependant, elle n'avait encore une fois pas remarqué ce changement.

Instinctivement pour se détendre elle fit tourner la bague se trouvant sur son auriculaire gauche avec son pouce de la même main. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis quelques mois quand elle était énervée ou stressée.

Un sourire sournois apparut sur le visage innocent de la jeune fille. La fureur et la vengeance lui donnèrent la mission la plus absurde et suicidaire.  
Elle allait d'une quelconque manière se vieillir pour ne pas que Severus la reconnaisse et elle se débrouillerait pour qu'il absorbe une potion de sommeil afin lui voler le nectar des mâles. Elle pourrait ainsi l'accuser de viol. Soit, il y aurait un Mangemort de moins en liberté et sa mère serait ainsi brisée de penser que son prétendant était un pédophile et donc faire d'une pierre deux coups, ou bien soit elle le faisait chanter pour qu'il accepte de devenir son Brahma. Dans les deux cas elle était gagnante.

« N'ont-ils pas ces sales Mangemorts les pires vices ancrés dans leur peau ? Qui pourrait douter de la parole d'une pauvre et naïve jeune fille face à un Mangemort ? Sa vie misérable sera gâchée tout comme la mienne. Il n'aura pas d'autres choix que d'aller se cacher au fond d'un trou comme le feraient tous les rats de son espèce » échafauda t-elle d'une voix machiavélique.

Eileen ne semblait pas mesurer la portée de son projet grotesque. Se rendait-elle compte de l'absurdité de sa vengeance et des conséquences face à un professeur renommé ? Nul ne le sait. Peut-on imaginer que la mort d'un père puisse rendre aussi téméraire une jeune fille ? L'amour d'une fille pour son père sans doute. Mais il est indéniable que des années d'errance émotionnelle à tenter de comprendre les raisons de l'assassinat de son père et l'impunité qu'ont connu certains Mangemorts reconnus ont entraîné chez cette jeune fille en quête de réponses, une grave instabilité émotionnelle. Ces réponses elle les avait obtenues en mettant cet anneau autour de son auriculaire qu'un gentil donateur et ange gardien lui aurait apportée pendant l'été.

« Oui elle devait beaucoup à ce donateur » se conforta t-elle.

Elle s'était donc acquittée de ses tâches punitives sans broncher pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la « chauve souris géante». Elle avait encore menti à sa mère prétextant qu'elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch et pour le reste elle avait simuler des pleurs qui avaient pour prétexte que Severus était constamment sur son dos car elle était sa fille. Cela avait provoqué une situation de conflits inextricable entre les deux adultes en raison d'un manque de communication et de discernement évident.

Pendant ce temps elle s'était arrangée afin de réaliser la potion de vieillissement par l'intermédiaire de Caïn qui lui avait permis d'obtenir les ingrédients.

- « J'ai réussi à fabriquer cette stupide potion comme l'aurait fait ma mère » se dit-elle avec aigreur « même si je ne suis pas comme elle ''une miss je-sais-tout'' ». Sa propre remarque la blessa avant qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle avait dit cela sans le vouloir, comme si c'était contre sa propre volonté. « Tu deviens folle ma pauvre », se sermonna t-elle durement

Mais la potion, préparée dans ces proportions élevées était dégoûtante. Elle avait envie de vomir, cependant elle devait faire quelques concessions pour se venger. De plus ce qu'elle s apprêtait à faire avec lui était encore plus écoeurant. Mais quelle idée saugrenue avait elle eut pensa t-elle. Pouvait elle faire marche arrière ? Il y a tellement de façons de se venger d'un homme, pourquoi précisément celle-ci ? Puis sa raison la rattrapa semblait-il, car ses doutes se dissipèrent dans sa tête. Est-ce la peur ou les futurs remords ?

Elle entra dans le bureau de Severus sans y être invitée.

Celui ci surpris de la visite d'une inconnue se leva.

Pendant ce temps Hermione prenait la direction du bureau de Severus car il lui avait envoyé un message indiquant qu'il voulait s'entretenir avec elle à 20 heures tapantes. Comme s'il avait besoin de préciser qu'avec lui la ponctualité était de rigueur !

Severus discutait avec la jeune femme qui semblait être charmée par lui. Elle était venue de la part du Directeur car celui-ci était débordé et ne pouvait répondre à ses questions. Etant le directeur adjoint, il devait assumer ce rôle. Elle était venue pour faire une interview, disait elle, pour parler de Poudlard.

Lors de la discussion, elle sortit une bouteille de vin blanc et en proposa à Severus.

- « Vous devez savoir que dans mon pays, si vous refusez mon verre de bienvenue cela est considéré comme un outrage » dit elle en faisant cligner de manière exagéré ses cils. « Où puis-je mettre la bouteille pour qu'elle soit fraîche ? », demanda t-elle en faisant exprès de toucher un médaillon qui était entre ses seins et qui avait pour effet de diriger le regard de Severus sur sa poitrine avantageuse, offerte et surtout dépourvue de soutien gorge.

Elle n'avait pas lésiné pour dévoiler ses multiples charmes. Ses jambes fines et longues étaient découvertes par une mini jupe qui était en plus taille basse, ce qui ne pouvait avoir la prétention que de recouvrir une partie de son string qui était excessivement remonté dans le dos et dévoilait ses dentelles rouges.

- « Là où vous trouverez judicieux de la mettre. Mes obligations ne me permettent pas de boire. » répondit-il en gardant son calme.

- « Vous pouvez faire une exception pour moi » minauda Elizabeth, le nom d'emprunt par lequel elle s'était présentée. « Vous ne désirez pas commettre un incident diplomatique ? » sussura t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et en le fixant intensément.

Pendant ce temps Hermione arriva et la porte du bureau de Severus était étonnement entrouverte et elle entendit une conversation entre Severus et une femme avec la voix mielleuse. Cette voix lui était familière.  
Elle se permit de jeter un coup d'œil et elle vit Severus en pleine discussion avec une femme d'une vingtaine d années. Severus semblait pourtant excédé malgré la présence de cette provocante qui ne cachait rien de son anatomie et qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Durant l'inspection visuelle du bureau par Hermione, Severus sentit une présence et croisa le regard d'Hermione et fut surpris mais se reprit rapidement.

- « Et bien vous avez raison Elizabeth, un verre de vin blanc est le bienvenu avant de passer aux choses sérieuses entre vous et moi. Je me languis d'avance. Vous préférez ici ou dans mes appartements ? »

Hermione était choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre et elle prit ses jambes à son cou.

Gênée par la tournure accélérée des évènements Eileen/Elizabeth répondit :

- « Je trouve que votre bureau sera largement suffisant. Je pense que nous aurons terminé l'interview d'ici 30 minutes. Êtes vous prêt pour commencer ? » Puis en inspirant fortement pour reprendre contenance « un verre pour sceller notre accord ? » et elle se leva avec la bouteille d'une main et une fiole cachée de l'autre.

Severus se dirigea deux heures plus tard vers ses appartements, éreinté par sa journée et en particulier par sa soirée.

Quand il entra, Hermione faisait semblant de lire un livre.

- Cela vous arrive t il de vous détendre ? grogna Severus

- Il est vrai que vous, vous prenez le temps pour cela…répondit Hermione de mauvaise humeur.

- Que voulez vous dire ? » il revint sur ses gardes.

- « Elizabeth est-elle enfin rentrée chez elle ? »

- « Elizabeth? » fit-il innocemment, « ah oui j'avais déjà oublié son prénom. Et bien nous nous sommes accordés sur plusieurs points…

- Vous n'avez pas honte d'amener vos prétendantes jusque dans l'école ? Et si cela avait été un élève et non moi qui vous aurait surpris ?

- Et bien la suite des évènements lui aurait fait comprendre qu'il aurait été de trop. De plus, n'est ce pas vous qui m'aviez dit de « prendre mon pied » ? C'est bien dans ce contexte qu'on utilise cette expression ? Vous voyez je suis vos conseils…

- Vous vous êtes servi de votre renommé pour abuser d'une jeune fille Severus !

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas attiré par des jeunes filles rentrant simplement dans l'âge de la puberté, dit il avec rancœur.

Et il entra dans sa chambre.


	10. Chap10: un arrière goût dans la bouche

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voilà un chapitre qui vous donnera la réponse à la question : Est ce que Severus à couché avec Eileen? Mais la question la plus pertinente ne serait ce pas de savoir si Severus s'est fait berné par une enfant ?_

_Je remercie mes reviewers c'est à dire **septentrion**, **DrDanaScully**, **Honey duke** (coucou toi ça fait longtemps !), **Camerata**, **LaLaLa**, **Virg05**, **galilea**, **SyCca** et **fumseck-62442**._

_Je remercie également ma bêta reader Del Naja: « Comment cela je te casse les pieds ! » ( jeu de mot de Ramouuuutcho ! )_

**Un petit rappel**: Eileen ne supporte pas Severus de par ses origines de Mangemort et de par son passé avec sa mère. Elle à donc eut l'idée de se concocter une potion de vieillissement pour réussir à détourner l' attention de Severus pour déposer une potion d'endormissement dans son verre. Ainsi Eilleen pourra lui voler à loisirs son « nectar de male » …

* * *

Chapitre dix : Un arrière goût dans la bouche

* * *

Le lendemain Hermione se leva avec la ferme décision de tirer un trait sur un avenir avec cet homme.

Elle était nerveuse car elle avait pensé que ses sentiments étaient réciproques et donc elle s'était laissée courtiser par Severus. Mais peut-on réellement parler de tentative de séduction quand cela le concerne ? Severus détenait son cœur entre ses mains, alors n'allait-il pas jouer avec ses sentiments pour l'humilier ? Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était de ce genre d'homme à être attiré par la plastique d'une fille et surtout celle d'une gamine ! On pouvait ajouter aux adjectifs de froid et d'abjecte le qualificatif d'instable !

Hermione soupira car Severus n'était pas cet homme qu'elle était entrain de dépeindre. Mais la veille après son acte perfide, il lui avait rappelé les mots crus qu'elle lui avait lancée à la figure le jour de la rentrée.

Avait-il osé utiliser une jeune femme et violer ses propres valeurs morales uniquement pour se venger d'elle ?

Severus avait grandit dans une atmosphère de violence physique et verbale quotidienne, la peur et l'humiliation avaient été le pivot de sa vie. Il ne pouvait donc avancer que poussé par un sentiment de la même ampleur, c'est à dire par la vengeance.  
Mais dans ce cas, cela ne ressemblerait-il pas à un comportement d'autoprotection face à une agression ? Essaya t elle de se convaincre une dernière fois.

Elle se dirigea le pas lourd vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Malheureusement celui qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix se trouvait être voisin de l'unique chaise de libre. Elle soupira de lassitude mais son esprit de Gryffondor la fit se diriger la tête haute vers sa destination.

Elle s'assit sans un regard pour Severus et parla avec le professeur à sa droite. Le professeur était charmant et avait le sens de la repartie, et cerise sur le gâteau, ils devaient avoir le même âge. Elle minauda un peu pour vérifier qu'elle savait encore attirer le regard d'un homme et pour provoquer Severus. Elle avait toujours était attirée par l' Etude des Runes et bien peut-être que cette fois-ci elle pourrait se permettre d'être attirée simplement par le professeur qui l'enseignait ?

- « Pourriez vous me donner la carafe de jus de citrouille madame Granger-Erdwood » demanda Severus.

Elle prit le récipient sans se retourner et le lui tendit dans un mouvement brusque qui fut arrêté lorsque la carafe rencontra la robe du sorcier.

- « Seriez vous à même de réussir les tâches courantes les plus simples de la vie ? » demanda énervé Severus en essuyant maladroitement sa robe nouvellement tâchée.

Hermione se retourna avec dédain sans prononcer une parole envers Severus et reprit comme si de rien n'était sa conversation avec le professeur de Runes.

- « Auriez vous passé une mauvaise nuit ? » la railla Severus pour obtenir son attention.

Hermione excédée se retourna de nouveau vers lui, elle lui jeta un regard où déferlait un mélange de jalousie, de déception et de colère. Elle n'attendait qu'une simple étincelle pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Quant à lui, il avait eut gain de cause.

- « Seriez vous déjà las de votre donzelle Severus ? Ce qui vous contraint à revenir m'enquiquiner l'existence ? Riposta Hermione.

- Seriez vous jalouse ? Sommes nous mariés sans que je le sache pour m'exiger des explications et ce en présence de témoins ? Ce que je fais en dehors des heures de classes ne vous regarde en aucune façon. »

Il se leva et sortit de la grande salle sachant pertinemment qu'elle le suivrait. Effectivement, Hermione ne voulait pas en rester là. Elle sortit également en trombe faisant tomber sa chaise.

Le professeur d'Etude de Runes se retourna vers le professeur d'Astronomie.

- « Y aurait il une idylle entre ces deux là ? »

Le professeur d'Astronomie leva les épaules et continua son repas alors que le jeune professeur se demanda si cela était possible qu'une relation puisse exister entre ces deux professeurs avec des caractères aussi antagonistes.

Hermione avança à grands pas car elle avait perdu la trace de Severus. Soudain elle fut poussée contre un mur. Elle ne pouvait voir qui s'amusait à lui faire peur.

- « Et bien Granger auriez vous oublié vos réflexes durant la discussion ennuyeuse avec ce jouvenceau ?

- Dois je vous rappeler que j'ai le même âge » lança t elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Severus était toujours très proche et la détailla.

- « C'est un détail que j'ai tendance à oublier » observa t-il en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Vous méritez mieux ».

- Sachez que ma vie privée ne vous regarde plus dorénavant.

Il sourit ennuyé.

- « Vous avez tendance à dramatiser Granger » cingla Severus en redevenant sérieux.

- Après ce que j'ai vu hier et vos paroles dans la Grande Salle je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec vous ! Vous êtes pire que les autres ! Vous savez comment blesser et vous user de ce cruel pouvoir. Vous m'écœurez car j'avais cru à un avenir avec vous… » confessa Hermione.

Après cette révélation elle s'en alla sans attendre de réponse. Mais elle entendit quelqu'un frapper des mains. Elle se retourna vers Severus.

- « Bravo Granger mais l'effet de surprise s'essouffle car vous m'avez déjà fait déjà cette diatribe il y a quelques années. » riposta t-il.

Hermione en fût si énervée qu'elle se rapprocha de Severus et le poussa contre le mur.

- « Je vous faisais confiance ! Fulmina t elle

- Que m'importe votre pseudo confiance ! » cria Severus.

Elle leva la main mais Severus la retint. Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'on ne les espionnait pas. Puis, il tira une Hermione énervée vers la première salle inoccupée. Il retint ses deux mains pour éviter les coups et ferma la porte avec un mouvement du pied. Il la poussa jusqu'au bureau en lui tenant fermement les poignets. Tous deux étaient essoufflés. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes puis Severus la libéra.

- « Accepter un conseil Granger. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- « Éloignez votre fille de moi sinon je risquerais de lui faire payer ses outrages.

- Que sous entendez vous ? Dit-elle déroutée.

- Votre fille est bien libertine pour son âge. Dites lui que je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre de fantasme. Avoua t-il.

- Que… » Et à ce moment le sang de Hermione se glaça d'effroi. Avait-elle bien compris l'allusion ? « Une discussion s'impose Severus. »dit-elle redevenue tout d'un coup calme et sérieuse.

Elle prit le chemin de son bureau mais il l'arrêta.

- « Non, je préfère sur un terrain neutre, près du lac ? » proposa t il en levant les bras et écarquillant ses sourcils.

Elle hocha la tête.

Et ils prirent le chemin dans un silence religieux.

Eileen et Caïn aperçurent depuis l'entrée de la Grande Salle Severus et Hermione sortant de la bâtisse.

- « Et bien je crois que tu vas avoir des ennuis Eily... Le directeur adjoint va s'entretenir avec la prof de potion pour lui dire ce que tu as fait. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont ensemble. A propos t'as obtenu satisfaction ? »

Eily rougit.

flash back

- « Et bien vous avez raison Elizabeth un verre de vin blanc est le bienvenu avant de passer aux choses sérieuses entre vous et moi. Je me languis d'avance. Vous préférez ici ou dans mes appartements ?

- Je trouve que votre bureau sera largement suffisant. Je pense que nous aurons terminé l'interview d'ici 30 minutes. Êtes vous prêt pour commencer ? » Elle inspira fortement pour reprendre contenance « un verre pour sceller notre accord ? » et elle se leva avec la bouteille d'une main et une fiole cachée dans l'autre.

Pendant qu'elle versait le contenu de sa fiole dans le verre de Severus, elle n'avait pas fait attention qu'il s'était approché dangereusement. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui donna maladroitement son verre. Severus la fixa étrangement un moment puis reporta son attention sur son verre.

- « Quel arôme… » dit Severus en sentant son verre. « De quel pays vient-il ? »

- « Quelle importance… » dit-elle en posant son verre et mettant ses bras autour du cou de Severus.

Il refusa cette étreinte en s'éloignant mais en ayant toujours le verre près de son visage.

- « Vous savez Elizabeth, depuis que vous ai vue je suis expectatif devant vos tentatives des plus maladroites pour me séduire... Je pense ne pas me tromper en osant imaginer que vous désirez que je vous fasse l'amour, ici, et sur mon bureau » fit-il en revenant vers elle et en déposant son verre à côté de celui d'Elizabeth et en la fixant.

Elizabeth un peu groggy par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et ne sachant pas comment réagir face à l'assaut d'un homme d'âge mur eut la naïveté de se référencer à ses livres à l'eau de rose.

- « Dès que je vous ai vu Severus, j'ai su immédiatement que vous serez l'homme de ma vie et que je voulais vous connaître plus intimement que la bienséance l'exigeait pour notre premier rendez vous. Je suis irrémédiablement attirée par vous.

- Que d'éloges à mon encontre… aussi abruptes que sincères je suppose… je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Trinquons à notre rencontre voulez vous ? »

Elle accepta par un hochement de tête et ils burent en se regardant dans les yeux. Puis Severus prit le verre d'Elizabeth et le posa avec le sien.

- « Et bien si nous passions aux choses sérieuses maintenant ? Nous avons perdu assez de temps je pense. J'ai tellement de points à éclaircir avec vous et je suis sûr que nous allons nous entendre sur certains points… »

Elizabeth ne contrôlait plus la situation, elle était apeurée par la suite des évènements qui avançait à grands pas.

Que devait-elle faire pour ralentir la cadence qui s'accélérait de plus en plus et qu'elle contrôlait de moins en moins ?

Pour reprendre constance elle se remémora son plan. Elle l'aurait humilié en lui dévoilant avant que la potion agisse totalement sa véritable identité.

Que la vengeance serait douce et agréable. Mais malheureusement, ce qu'elle avait planifié ne se réalisa pas. Pouvait-elle alors faire machine arrière maintenant ?

Elle chancela vers le plus proche fauteuil « Non rien ne va comme je veux » songea t-elle. Face à la dure réalité elle réfléchit au fait qu'elle n'avait même pas planifié sérieusement le procédé par lequel elle aurait du obtenir de lui ce qu'elle était venue lui voler. Avait-elle vraiment « pensé à…avec lui…ou alors en le…». Elle était si déconfite par la honte, la peur et les remords qu'elle n'osait même pas mettre des mots sur ses intentions.

Elle se sentit soudainement très fatiguée. Ses paupières avaient du mal à rester ouvertes. La tension nerveuse devait arriver à son paroxysme sans nul doute pour déclencher cette réaction. Mais elle entendit Severus parler.

- « Votre manque de clairvoyance et de discernement sont évidents pour mettre une potion, et qui plus est dans ces proportions, dans un verre d'un maître en potion… En fonction de la quantité exagérée de sang de Murlap vous avez du vieillir de 10 ans tout au plus et comme n'ayant eut qu'une seule altercation évidente avec une seule élève de cette tranche d'âge je présume que c'est vous…miss Erdwood. Dormez de tout votre saoul car le réveil sera difficile… »

Une heure plus tard, Eileen se réveilla et eut la sensation désagréable d'avoir avalé des vieilles chaussettes. Sa langue était pâteuse et elle avait un terrible mal de crâne. « Que s'était-il passé et où suis-je ? » tenta t-elle de se souvenir tout en essayant vainement d'ouvrir ses paupières lourdes.

- « Le mélange de la potion de vieillissement et d'endormissement dans de telles proportions peuvent provoquer notamment cette sensation désagréable au levé miss. »

Eily se réveilla brutalement.

- « J'ai pu remédier à de disgracieuses mutations sur votre aspect corporel mais je m'attends encore à d'autres conséquences… » dit-il devant un chaudron en ébullition.

- « Qu'avez vous fait pendant… pendant mon sommeil » balbutia Eileen

Severus blêmit sous cette insinuation et lui répondit sauvagement.

- « Oh rien de répréhensible croyez-moi. J'aurai pu effectivement profiter de la situation pour faire de vous ce que vous étiez venue chercher mais que dorénavant vous semblez porter comme une accusation. J'étais malheureusement trop occupé à vous faire disparaître des ailes et une trompe de mouche et une queue de renard notamment…cracha Severus. Arrêtez de jouer à l'apprentie chimiste surtout quand vous n'en avez pas les capacités! Qu'aviez vous en tête ? Hurla t il. Saviez vous ce que nous aurions pu faire si mes sens n'étaient pas aux aguets dès votre venue dans mon bureau ! Et cette potion ?.. Dit il écœuré. Par Merlin vous mériteriez un T pour sa préparation bâclée. Je veux des explications sur le champ ! Menaça t il. Et en fonction de cela vous aurez votre punition.

fin du flash back

Eileen secoua la tête et se retourna vers Caïn.

- « Je dirais qu'il est plus dangereux et plus intelligent que je ne le croyais. »

Et elle s'avança vers la salle commune des Serpentard en laissant Caïn sur sa faim.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Severus continuaient leur discussion.

- « Taisez vous ! Je ne peux vous croire ! Vous parlez de ma fille ! Qui n'a que 11 ans. Suffoqua Hermione.

- Est ce véritablement un comportement d'une enfant ? Je tiens à vous mettre en garde qu'elle dégage une aura très noire, sûrement dûe à la pratique intensive de la magie noire. Mon expérience et mon instinct ne se trompent pas.

- Severus elle n'a que 11 ans » se répéta Hermione en voulant se convaincre, ne pouvant y croire et elle se précipita dans ses bras en pleurant. « Qu'ai je fait de mal pour qu'elle soit tombée dans la magie noire et qu'elle puisse agir de la sorte? Suis je une si mauvaise mère? »

Severus soucieux se permit de répondre à cette étreinte.

- « Ne vous culpabilisez pas autant. Elle suit le chemin qu'elle même s'est tracé, certes parsemé d'embûches et d'obscures facilités. C'est à elle de ne pas être tentée par la simplicité. Un choix que les Serpentard ont tendance à prendre sans vergogne. Ne doutez plus elle fait partie intégrante de ma maison ! » dit-il simplement.

Cependant, intérieurement, il se gardait de faire part d'une de ses craintes à Hermione. Mais il est vrai qu'elle a été épaulée pour suivre ce chemin…

Hermione était bouleversée mais elle comprenait mieux le choix du Choipeaux en l'ayant repartie dans la maison des Serpentard. Hermione se doutait qu'il surveillerait Eileen et cela la soulageait. Pour une fois, elle appréciait ses antécédents de Mangemort, sa connaissance en magie noire s'avérait être fort utile.

Hermione venait de faire deux découvertes : que ses sentiments pour Severus ne s'étaient pas taris avec les années mais elle avait aussi appris qu'Eileen était en danger.

Severus l'avait encore aidée et protégée malgré toutes leurs querelles. Il avait par conséquent gagné plus d'une bataille et elle en serait toujours consciente et redevable.

Il avait eut l'opportunité de blesser cruellement Hermione en faisant l'amour à sa fille tout en se déresponsabilisant en prenant comme arguments l'attitude malsaine et équivoque d'Eileen. Combien de Mangemorts ne se seraient pas privés de cette occasion ?

Oui effectivement Severus n'était plus un Mangemort. Alors comment avait-elle pu utiliser dans la ruelle ses confidences ? elle regretta ses paroles blessantes de leur rencontre au chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Comme si j'allais laisser Severus se faire avoir par une enfant. ;-).

Non mais nous parlons de notre Severus ! LE Severus. mdr.

A bientôt !


	11. Chap11:la lettre de Vlad Tepes Stocker

_**Note** : coucou à tous ! Je remercie grandement mes reviewers pour le chapitre 10. Et je remercie également ma beta Del Naja._

_Peu de mots car sinon vous n'aurez pas de sitôt ce chapitre. Je préfère donc vous laisser lire la suite._

_Naturellement les review sont toujours appréciés !_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 11: La lettre de Vlad Tepes Stoker.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Après les révélations frappantes de Severus au sujet d'Eileen, Hermione ne savait plus comment se comporter avec sa fille. Il était incontestable qu'elle nierait tout en bloc et resterait sur ses gardes et donc cela n'était pas la meilleure façon de l'aider et de la protéger. Hermione pensa que cela était dû à l'influence néfaste de son ami Caïn.

Severus était contrarié car pour le tournoi, on lui demandait de fabriquer des potions incluant une base de magie noire pour le premier tour des sélections. La politique de Poudlard n'avait toujours pas changée, il était toujours strictement interdit d'en faire usage même pour les professeurs dans l'enceinte de l'établissement sauf dérogation exceptionnelle. Il devait donc en aviser le directeur.

Eileen avait reçut une lettre d'un maître qui avait la réputation d'être autoritaire et rigoureux. Ces anciens et malheureux assistants l'avaient d ailleurs surnommé « Vlad le tortionnaire ». Pourtant il se proposait de la rencontrer pendant les prochaines vacances car il avait obtenu la liste des potentielles Shiva par le ministère et sa candidature semblait l'avoir intéressé.

Morphegus informa Severus qu'un Auror était chargé de venir à Poudlard pour la candidature de Eileen en tant que Shiva. Les statut de directeur de Serpentard et curateur de Hermione permirent à Severus d'étouffer le plus possible cette information.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient et chacun d'entre eux s'affairaient à leurs tâches respectives.

Hermione était débordée. Elle devait quotidiennement faire un bilan de sa journée avec Severus car il était toujours son conseiller, elle devait aussi l'aider dans ses tâches pour le tournoi et enfin elle devait surveiller sa fille.

Un soir elle alla en cuisine voir Dobby. Il était comme dans ses souvenirs, toujours affublé de vêtements dépareillés.

- « Bonjour Dobby ! As tu du temps à me consacrer ?

- J'ai toujours du temps pour les amis de Harry Potter » dit-il en s'inclinant, faisant tomber de sa tête son protège théière.

- « J'ai besoin que tu surveilles les fréquentations d'Eileen, ma fille, s'il te plaît.

- Cela sera fait ! Que ma tête en tombe si je ne tiens pas parole », s'enthousiasma l'Elfe en songeant qu'encore une fois on lui demandait d 'espionner comme autrefois.

Durant leur entrevue quotidienne, Severus reçut une lettre du Ministère indiquant que tous les participants au tournoi devaient se rendre pendant les vacances scolaire au manoir Bluesberry pour régler les derniers détails et notamment le premier tour des sélections.

- « Combien de temps cela va t-il durer ? demanda Hermione.

- Il n'est nullement mentionné mais je pense que face à l'ampleur de ce tournoi, il nous faudra compter plusieurs jours voire les vacances entières, indiqua Severus.

- Nous ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Auriez vous déjà oublié ce léger détail qui est que vous êtes mon assistante ?

- Mais que vais je dire à Eileen ? Il est hors de question qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit de notre escapade ! Tenta t-elle de répondre.

- Vous m'en direz tant … » amusé de l'avoir apeurée devant l'idée de se justifier envers sa fille de leur _escapade_. « Je vous ai pourtant connue moins à cheval face aux règlements » provoqua t-il. « Je vous laisse régler vos problèmes personnels comme tout à chacun », compatit-il hypocritement avec un sourire.

Hermione inventa l'excuse de devoir aller en Roumanie pour acheter certains ingrédients très rares et seulement disponibles dans ce pays. Elle fut soulagée qu'Eileen ne lui en tienne pas rigueur et ne lui pose pas de questions qui pourraient la trahir.

oOo

Le premier jour des vacances arriva.

Severus et Hermione avaient terminé de préparer leurs bagages. Pour une fois la quantité de bagages était quasiment identique. La différence résidait par le fait qu'Hermione avait rempli ses bagages de linge personnel et de quelques cosmétiques alors que Severus les avait rempli, après les avoir rétrécis, de toutes sortes d'ingrédients pour potions et de quelques vêtements.

Ils montèrent dans la calèche réservée qui les attendait. Ce n'était pas des Sombrals comme à l'accoutumée qui tiraient la calèche mais des Hyppogriffes jugés comme espèce plus agressive et en mesure de se défendre contre toute attaque inopinée. La calèche était autant magnifique de l'extérieur qu'elle était spacieuse et fonctionnelle de l'intérieur.

Durant le voyage Hermione pouvait même prendre des bains de soleil et elle n'hésita pas en profiter au maximum devant un bon livre.

Quant à Severus, il ne sortait pas de son bureau car débordé de vérifier une énième fois ses potions et ses ustensiles. Il avait la ferme intention de réussir dans le domaine où il excellait.

En descendant de la calèche, Severus n'avait même pas daigné saluer Hermione et se dirigea vers le perron.

Il s'arrêta devant une statue en pierre en forme de lion avec des ailes repliées à quelques mètres devant un perron. Severus ouvrit la gueule du lion qui semblait pourtant être en pierre et introduisit le carton d'invitation. Instantanément la gueule se referma et ses ailes se déplièrent. La bouche s'ouvrit à nouveau mais avec des badges au nom de « Assistante du maître Snape » et « Maitre Snape grade 3 », puis un chemin incrusté d'or et de pierres précieuses fit son apparition sous leurs pieds et qui les dirigeaient vers le vrai manoir à quelques pas de là.

Le vrai manoir était immense on aurait très bien pu le comparer à la taille d'un château. Sa façade était ornée de statues de pierre qui semblaient vivantes. Il y avait des colonnes imposantes dont certaines étaient tombées. Une sorte de halo bleu se dégageait de cette bâtisse mais cela était néanmoins attractif. Hermione semblait être attirée par ce manoir. Ils se regardèrent et Severus lui fit un signe de la tête et avança.

De loin Hermione aperçut une gouvernante qui les attendait en haut du perron. Elle en fut soulagée car ainsi elle se sentait moins dépaysée.

En montant sur les véritables marches du perron, elle salua la gouvernante mais celle-ci ne sembla pas les apercevoir et leur parla sur un ton monocorde.

- « A droite les participants et à gauche les assistants. » Et avec stupeur, Hermione remarqua qu'elle avait accompagné ses paroles par le geste en indiquant le chemin grâce à des tentacules qui se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt cachées dans le dos. Hermione frissonna et s'approcha de Severus.

- N'ayez pas la prétention de penser que je serai ici pour vous protéger de vos peurs les plus absurdes et futiles. C'est sans nulle doute une gouvernante qui a dû être trop curieuse… C'est une sorte de mise en garde Granger. Ne mettez donc pas votre nez la où il ne devrait pas se trouver. J'ai besoin de vous pour me décharger des taches les plus rudimentaires car je ne suis pas ici pour perdre mon temps alors reprenez vous et ne me faites pas honte ».

Et ils s'avancèrent.

Severus se dirigea à la droite de la gouvernante sans se retourner et désignant de façon condescendante son badge à un serviteur pour le laisser entrer.

Hermione inspira profondément et se dirigea quant à elle à gauche en ayant l'espoir de s'en sortir indemne et en se maudissant d'avoir suivi aveuglement Severus dans un lieu inconnu.

Quelques heures passèrent.

Hermione descendit dans la grande salle à toute hâte où tous les participants et les assistants devaient se rejoindre. Elle ne perçut pas immédiatement Severus.

- « Participante ou assistante ? », demanda quelqu'un dans son dos.

Hermione se retourna et vit la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole. Il devait avoir la trentaine ou alors proche de la quarantaine. Il avait des cheveux aussi noir que ses vêtements et attachés en une queue de cheval. Il avait un beau visage fin d'albâtre qui devait attirer plus d'une femme.

Il s'avança légèrement, s'empara de la main d'Hermione et la lui baisa en guise de salutation.

- « J'en oublie la bienséance. Je me présente, je suis le comte Tepes Stocker, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

- Monsieur le comte Stocker, salua à son tour Hermione. Je me nomme Hermione Granger-Erdwood et je suis simplement assistante dans ce tournoi.

- Voyons ne vous sous-estimez pas. Le fait d'être assistante indique que vous devez avoir un très bon niveau. Les maîtres en potion s'affublent toujours des meilleurs. Et qui assistez vous ?

- Monsieur Severus Snape. Il est-

- Oui oui… Je sais. De grade 3 tout comme moi d'ailleurs, la coupa t-il en la fixant des yeux.

- Vous connaissez Severus ? »

Le Comte sourit en dévoilant ses dents blanches et régulières.

- « Qui ne connaît pas Severus… De plus nous sommes peu nombreux avec cette haute qualification et donc nous nous connaissons. Vous devez être exceptionnelle pour qu'il daigne s'intéresser à quelqu' un …

- Vous vous trompez il ne s'intéresse pas à moi.

- Le croyez vous ? Alors que faites vous ici si cela n'était pas le cas ? Car votre nom ne semble éveiller aucun souvenir en tant qu'assistante d'un maître.

- Que sous entendez vous ? Que je ne possède pas le talent requis?

- Je me permets simplement de vous préciser que seuls ceux ayant les aptitudes requises pour avoir l'immense faveur de devenir un jour un de nos assistants sont recherchés et suivis rigoureusement pendant des années. Nous payons leurs études et nous suivons leurs progrès, en contrepartie ils doivent devenir nos assistants. Votre nom ne semble pas figurer dans cette liste d'élites… A moins que Severus, comme toujours, à su vous cacher au vu et au su de tous… Dans ce cas, cela démontre une nouvelle fois son talent de conspirateur pour appliquer autant de secrets autour de vous et que par conséquent vous devez être exceptionnelle. »

Hermione était gênée et stressée, et dire que pendant le séjour dans la calèche elle avait l'absurdité de prendre des bains de soleil au lieu d'étudier sérieusement. Elle se sentait toute honteuse et surtout mal à l'aise de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que pouvait espérer Severus. Elle serait donc un handicap pour lui.

- « Tiens qui voilà… » dit le comte en regardant au dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione.

Hermione se retourna et vit juste derrière elle Severus qui regardait avec haine Tepes Stoker.

- « Tepes Stoker… salua avec rancœur Severus.

- La joie est réciproque Severus. J'ai pu faire connaissance de ta charmante assistante.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ou d'elle, ni de prêt ni de loin.

- Toujours le même… » grinça Tepes et en se retournant vers Hermione : « ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance Hermione j'espère vous revoir prochainement » puis il partit.

- Nous ne faisions que discuter, rien de plus » expliqua Hermione mal à l'aise.

- « Réveillez vous miss Granger, nous sommes dans un tournoi des plus grands maîtres en potions. Tous les coups sont possibles. N'avez vous pas réfléchi qu'il aurait pu essayer de rentrer dans votre esprit pour connaître mes intentions pour le tournoi ? Éloignez vous de cet homme, il est très dangereux. Il est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il désire ».

Hermione avait senti dans sa voix de la colère avec une pointe de déception. Quelle folie avait dû lui traverser l'esprit pour l'avoir choisit en tant qu'assistante ? songea t elle amèrement. Elle se rembrunit car pour une fois elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur, devrait- elle se destituer ?

Les sélections débutèrent et sans surprise le comte réussit à se qualifier avec une potion qui à son contact liquéfiait toute personne, ainsi que Severus grâce à une potion qui prenait la forme d'un phénix en feu qui ne laissait de son passage que des cendres s'il traversait votre corps . D'autres maîtres de grade 3 réussirent et se pavanèrent en insistant sur la simplicité des potions des autres maîtres de même niveau.

Lors d'un repas, Hermione dû s'asseoir entre Severus et monsieur Tepes. L'un était attentionné et galant tandis que l'autre n'était que froideur et mauvaise humeur.

- « J'espère que ce tournoi vous sied, douce Hermione? », demanda le comte.

- « Et bien cela me permet de vérifier le talent des autres maîtres. Mais aussi d'apprendre et voir les différences de préparation des potions selon les pays.

- Dites moi dans ce cas, comment en Roumanie nous préparons nos potions » susurra Tepes.

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise car elle était charmée par cet homme à sa gauche mais elle ressentait de l'affection pour l'homme à sa droite même s'il ne lui dévoilait pas ses intentions et ses sentiments.

- « Tout d abord ce n'est qu-

- Assistante Granger si vous n'avez pas terminé de récurer les chaudrons, je vous suggère d'aller de ce pas terminer le travail pour lequel vous avez le privilège de vous trouver ici, à défaut d'avoir une conversation enrichissante et intéressante ».

Hermione fut choquée par la brusquerie des propos. Elle se leva aussi digne que tout Gryffondor qui se respecte. Elle salua le comte et s'en alla. Vlad la regarda s'éloigner.

- « Qu avez vous en tête Tepes ? Gronda Severus.

- N'ayez crainte Snape, dit le comte en suivant des yeux Hermione, vous serez le dernier mis au courant » répliqua t-il tout en se levant.

Snape rapide se leva et attrapa le comte par l'encolure de sa chemise et le foudroya du regard.

- « N'oubliez pas a qui vous avez affaire Tepes ! N'ayez pas la stupidité de me provoquer. D'autres comme vous se sont brûlées les ailes et je peux vous assurer que je me ferai une immense joie de vous montrer qui je suis. »

Les autres maîtres les regardèrent consternés.

Il s'extirpa de l'emprise de Severus.

- « Nous verrons qui de nous deux aura les ailes brûlées dans ce cas… », puis il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas pressé.

Severus jeta un regard noir aux autres convives qui détournèrent instantanément les yeux pour continuer un semblant de discussion avec leur voisin.

Severus sortit s'aérer l'esprit avant de reprendre le chemin de sa chambre. Sur le chemin il surprit Hermione et le comte en pleine discussion animée. Hermione riait a gorge déployée alors que le comte la regardait comme un homme regarde une femme en plein travail de séduction. Severus ne se rappelait pas qu'elle avait un jour rit de la sorte avec lui et cette idée l'énerva. Le comte vit Severus et lui sourit puis retourna son regard vers Hermione et lui murmura quelque chose. Il lui toucha les cheveux comme s'il lui retirait quelque chose qui était probablement invisible et approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe tout en gardant dans la paume de sa main la tête de la demoiselle et s'en alla sur un mouvement de cape.

Severus s'approcha d'Hermione qui avait encore la main à l'endroit où cet homme l'avait touchée.

- « Ne vous ai-je pas donné des instructions Granger ! Et que voulait le comte ? »

Hermione se retourna vers Severus et celui ci aperçu ses yeux pétillants. Elle avait osé apprécier ce baiser.

- « J'y vais de ce pas.

- J'y vais de ce pas Maître Snape, rectifia Severus. Je vous suis Granger dans l'hypothèse où vous pourriez faire de mauvaises rencontres. »

Severus voulait la toucher par envie mais aussi pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sienne. Il se contrôla car il la respectait trop pour se comporter de la sorte et avança avec elle.

Les sélections étaient terminées bien avant la fin des vacances. Severus exigea de faire des détours dans les meilleurs apothicaires pour acheter des ingrédients rares. Malgré sa fatigue nerveuse Hermione accepta car sa curiosité était plus forte. Ainsi ce qu'elle apprenait pourrait très bien être utile le jour où elle repartirait pour devenir Archimage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pour la description de Vlad je me suis inspirée du film « Van Helsing ». Car j'adore les mimiques et les habits de l'un des personnages du film. Pour moi Vlad est exubérant mais très séducteur. Attention à votre vie si vous ne vous laissez par charmer par lui car il est aussi très susceptible !


	12. Chap12:Quelle chauvesouris?

**AVERTISSEMENT** : Ce chapitre pourrait blesser la sensibilité de certains lecteurs. Je tiens donc à vous mettre en garde avant votre lecture. Ce chapitre correspond à une sucette au lemon. Mon rating semble se justifier pour ce chapitre. A vos risques et périls. Quoique ensuite je laisse une certaine intimité aux deux protagonistes.

Mon chapitre n'a aucune intention malsaine de détailler un rapport sexuel mais à la prétention de montrer du doigt non pas à des retrouvailles entre deux individus s'appréciant assez mais trop bêtes pour se l'avouer mais plutôt à une pause dans leur pseudo couple. Naturellement dans ce chapitre j'ai appuyé sur la touche lecture.

Parfois il suffit d'une étincelle…

Je remercie mes lecteurs qui me donne chaud au cœur à chaque fois que je lis que vous m'avez laissé une review. MERCI !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Quelle chauve-souris ?**

* * *

Les évènements avaient repris leur cours normal à Poudlard.

Eileen semblait beaucoup plus détendue et souriante.

Hermione était sur un nuage car elle correspondait régulièrement avec le comte qui lui avait même proposé de venir lui rendre visite. Elle s'était donc fait un ami qui l'appréciait pour ses qualités et son intelligence.

Severus, quant à lui, était préoccupé par le tournoi et par les intentions de Tepes qui ne semblaient pas de bons augures.

Lors de l'essai d'une potion pour le tournoi, Hermione se blessa à la main. Severus s'approcha et regarda l'étendu des dégâts.

- « Vous vous êtes brûlé la main. Comment voulez vous m'aider si vous n'êtes pas concentrée !

- Severus, ceci est un accident.

- Ou bien ne serait ce pas votre charmant correspondant qui vous aurait demandé de vous blesser pour me pénaliser ?

- Ce cher correspondant, comme vous dîtes, est le Comte et donc vous pensez qu'il serait enclin à ce genre de bassesse pour obtenir ce qu'il désire ?

- Je le connais mieux que quiconque Granger. Cela ne le gênerait pas de vous séduire pour me contrecarrer.

- Ne pouvez vous pas imaginer qu'on puisse me séduire sans mauvaise intention ? »

Il lâcha sa main et laissa courir sa propre main sur le visage d'Hermione comme pour la contempler.

- « Vous êtes assez séduisante pour me faire détourner de mes objectifs Granger donc si cela n'est pas la preuve de vos charmes… »

Il lui attrapa quelques mèches de cheveux et joua avec.

- « Ne me trahissez pas car cela serait votre ultime erreur ».

Puis fermement il tira sa tête en arrière et se colla contre elle. Il effleura ses lèvres entrouvertes puis embrassa avec volupté son cou. Hermione essaya de se dégager de cette emprise mais Severus la retint.

- J'aime l'odeur de la cannelle… Est ce intentionnel que vous en portiez ? murmura t-il amusé, en embrassant langoureusement le creux de son oreille.  
Hermione se mit à rire doucement car effectivement elle n'avait pas oublié que Severus adorait l'odeur de la cannelle.

Puis il l'embrassa avec fougue et laissa vagabonder possessivement ses mains sur son dos pour revenir à son visage.

Hermione était subjugué par son charisme. Il dégageait une force pure et féline tel un tigre. Et tel le tigre, animal puissant aux yeux envoûtants, qui avance à pas feutrés vers sa proie et l'hypnotise de son regard et de son élégance, Severus avait réussit à faire s'éffondrer les défenses d'Hermione uniquement par sa prestance.

- « Vous me rendez fou Granger » sussurra t-il essoufflé. « Quel sortilège ou potion avez vous dû utiliser pour me rendre aussi insatiable ? » Il détaillait son visage comme pour trouver un semblant de réponse. Il doutait de son propre équilibre mental. Était il entrain de lui avouer qu'elle l'attirait ?

Il la souleva et instinctivement Hermione encercla ses hanches avec ses jambes et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

D'un geste emprunt de passion il poussa d'un revers de la main tous les ingrédients gênants se trouvant sur la table et la déposa délicatement.

Leurs langues se liaient et se déliaient dans une danse endiablée. Chacun avait besoin de satisfaire son envie aussi longtemps reéfrénée mais ils se retinrent d'un possible débordement. Hermione souriait en l'embrassant car il lui démontrait qu'il avait encore envie d'elle. Elle même retrouvait les gestes instinctifs qu'elle avait jadis avec lui. Elle se rappelait donc ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire et cela la fit rire de constater qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ces petits détails.

Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil et retira sa redingote puis déboutonna sa chemise. Il souleva Hermione pour qu'elle partage cette union. Elle finit de le déshabiller en partie et s'attela à ses propres vêtements.

Quand ils furent tous deux torse nu, Severus regarda la poitrine d'Hermione qui avait pris du volume depuis sa grossesse et la massa délicatement avec ces pouces. Il se permit de l'embrasser doucement et Hermione eut un frisson d'excitation et de plaisir.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes pour obtenir un accord mutuel afin de poursuivre. Les yeux emplis de désir de Severus étaient aussi noirs que la nuit. Ils se remirent à s'embrasser avec gourmandise. Puis le désir les submergea de nouveau.

Severus reçut à maintes reprises de la part d'Hermione des marques d'impatience et d'excitation qui se traduisirent par des griffures dans le dos mais qui finalement ne lui déplurent pas. Elle profita de cette découverte pour lui assener également des morsures érotiques. Il aimait quand elle se lâchait c'est à dire quand sa fausse timidité laissait place à la véritable Hermione : une femme passionnée et aimante. Elle était comme lui, elle ne se dévoilait qu'en la présence d'amis sincères ou dans des moments d'intimité.

Son désir pour elle arrivait à son paroxysme. Il devait ralentir la cadence…

Il embrassa son cou de façon aérienne pour l'émoustiller, apprécier et prolonger ce moment d'intimité puis se dirigea vers le creux de son oreille, autre zone érogène de cette donzelle. Effectivement la réaction ne fut pas longue à attendre. Elle se mit à glousser quand il joua avec son oreille avec la pointe de sa langue. Cela était divin de remarquer que certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Il la bascula légèrement vers l'arrière pour lui caresser son intimité à travers le pantalon gênant. Hermione aux anges se cambra en lui proposant une vue plus détaillée de sa poitrine généreuse.

Il souleva une de ses cuisses tout en s'allongeant sur elle sans arrêter de la caresser et de l'embrasser. Severus devint plus entreprenant et fit glisser sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon de la belle et apprit ainsi qu'Hermione était aux combles de l'excitation.

Sur cette constatation flatteuse il emprisonna la seconde cuisse et donna des coups de rein profonds et lancinants.

Severus dominait entièrement la situation et elle aimait cela. Il posa ses paumes de main sur le bureau au dessus des épaules de sa nymphe pour ainsi l'emprisonner. Ainsi chaque coup de rein de Severus était plus puissant. Il souleva une de ses mains pour lui caresser les seins tout en gesticulant son bassin si avide de plaisir. Il l'embrassa à lui en couper le souffle. Tout indiquait qu'il était sur le point de craquer: ses pupilles étaient rétrécies pas le plaisir et il haletait. Il se retenait de ne pas lui arracher le reste de ses habits pour la pénétrer encore et encore. Les gémissements d'Hermione augmentaient son excitation. Il voulait se sentir en elle. Son membre lui faisait si mal. Il devait se soulager au plus vite. Mais allait elle enfin lui quémander qu'il la pénètre ? Se répétait il sans cesse. Il devait trouver très rapidement un moyen pour que ce soit elle qui demande de lui faire l'amour car il ne pourrait se retenir encore longtemps après ces va et vient très suggestifs et plaisants.

Hermione se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier ce qui poussait d'avantage Severus à continuer sa torture.

Il la reposa sur le bureau et emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de la bien aimée pour la forcer à le regarda dans les yeux.

- « Je crois que cela serait plus sage de nous arrêter à ces prémices Granger… » dit-il sadique et provocateur.

Celle-ci alors choquée et frustrée par sa proposition assassine d'arrêter en si bon chemin ne pouvait plus attendre et se laissa glisser du bureau pour se mettre à genoux devant lui. Severus voulut la toucher mais elle refusa vexée et elle plaça autoritairement ses mains derrière elle c'est a dire sur le rebord du bureau. Elle promena sa main sur son pantalon où on pouvait sentir son membre dur et droit et prêt à l'accueillir. Cela était indéniable, il la désirait. Elle allait lui montrer qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec elle et qu'elle allait le punir pour cette arrogance. Elle massa d'une main ferme son phallus encore emprisonné dans son pantalon devenu trop étroit par l'excitation et s'arrêta. Il devrait demander qu'elle continue et ainsi démontrer qu'il la voulait elle et maintenant. D'une main elle le massa légèrement et de l'autre elle lui caressait son torse. Severus n'y tenait plus. Il soupirait de plaisir mais aussi de frustration. Cette diablesse savait comment lui faire plaisir et le faisait languir. Elle devint plus experte et plus insistante dans ses mouvements qui se transformèrent uniquement en un va et vient appuyé. Pour accentuer cette « exquise torture » elle gémit son prénom et d'autres termes des plus coquins. Elle embrassa son membre à travers le pantalon avec un petit rire sadique. Severus la regarda les yeux pétillants de plaisir et d'envie pas encore entièrement assouvie. Il grogna de rage.

Il avait montré sa première défaite.

Elle put donc lui retirer la ceinture, déboutonner son pantalon et baisser son boxer avec avidité en maintenant le regard de braise de l'homme agonisant. Puis elle avala fièrement l'objet de son désir et ses mains encerclèrent la base de son membre pour s'harmoniser dans un même mouvement de va et vient.

Les gémissements de Severus se transformèrent en des cris rauques d'abord étouffés. Il accompagna instinctivement les mouvements d'Hermione par ses propres mouvements de bassin. Il tenait si fortement le rebord du bureau que ses articulations en devenaient blanches. Il avait fermé les yeux et leva la tête signe de plénitude en poussant des gémissements non cachés. Malgré le refus d'Hermione, il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur la chevelure de la belle. Son excitation arriva à son comble quand il positionna ses doigts près de la mâchoire de la dominatrice. Ainsi la sensation d'être dominé et de ne rien contrôler était encore plus forte. La tête lui tournait.

Il allait bientôt succomber mais il ne voulait pas déverser le fruit de son excitation dans sa bouche. Il la releva rapidement sentant un vide, légèrement déçu du fait que cela stoppait la fin de son supplice érotique mais elle méritait qu'elle jouisse à son tour.

Il l'embrassa avec une immense douceur et gratitude dûe au plaisir qu'elle venait de lui octroyer. Leurs langues ne faisaient plus qu'une.

Severus transforma son fauteuil en un lit et lui prit la main. Il sourit de manière espiègle et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il lui demanda de se dévêtir. Puis Hermione s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

- « Ne vous attendez pas à vous reposer cette nuit Granger. Vous dormirez demain… » lui murmura t-il sensuellement en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Si des élèves étaient passés à côté du bureau de Severus, ils auraient été surpris d'entendre des gémissements et des cris de plaisir d'une femme et d'un homme qui enfin s'étaient retrouvés.

Au repas, personne ne remarqua l'absence d' Hermione et de Severus. Cette fin de journée fut l'apogée de l'envie croissante de ce couple de toucher le corps de l'autre. Une envie qu'ils ne pouvaient et qu'ils ne désiraient refreiné.

La nuit arriva.

Severus était allongé sur le dos et Hermione s'était lovée contre lui, elle se mit à rire.

- « Jamais deux sans trois ne dit on pas ?

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Et bien cette situation s'est déjà produite il y a quelques années… se souvint-elle en le regardant avec un sourire taquin. La dernière fois c'était avec Ron et là c'est le Comte qui a provoqué nos retrouvailles des plus intimes.

- Et des plus agréables, ajouta t-il en se mettant à moitié sur elle pour l'embrasser. Mais je ne craignais pas pour votre vie avec Weasley, poursuivit-il en lui caressant l'épaule. Tepes a empalé et décapité pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il est aussi charmeur qu' il est démoniaque, alors éloignez vous de lui.

- Ne serait ce pas plutôt de la jalousie ? »

Severus se leva légèrement sur un coude pour mieux la voir.

- « La jalousie ? Sentiment que seuls ceux qui sont dépourvus de confiance donc les faibles peuvent en être victime ? Pensez vous que je sois ce genre d'homme ? ironisa t il. De plus pourquoi serai-je jaloux de quelqu'un dont je sais qu'il ne pourra pas obtenir ce que j'ai déjà en ma possession ». Il embrassa son épaule.

- En votre possession ? » demanda t-elle quelque peu surprise, en se relevant à moitié à son tour.

- Vous m'appartenez Granger, et si pour cela je dois vous enfermer je le ferais sans aucune hésitation. Mais j'avoue que la situation avec Vlad m'a légèrement excité.

- Et pourquoi cela ? » Elle souriait mais était tout de même suspicieuse.

- « Je savais qu'il se mordrait les doigts avec vous car vous êtes au dessus des apparences et vous verriez son jeu immédiatement. Et son jeu mettrait plus d'étincelles dans notre rapport disons déjà des plus conflictuels. Vous m'avez choisi parmi d'autres hommes plus jeunes et plus séduisants et c'est pourtant vers moi que vous vous êtes tournée et avec moi que vous avez fait l'amour. C'est plutôt flatteur.

- Qu'en savez vous si je n'ai pas couché avec le professeur de Runes ou Vlad ou bien même un autre homme ? répliqua t-elle, piquée au vif.

- Votre impatience de tout à l'heure me l'a fait comprendre » lâcha t-il un peu vexé et méfiant. « A moins que le temps ne vous aie transformé en nymphomane ? »

- Severus si vous voulez que nous avancions dans nos rapports que vous jugez déjà conflictuels alors je vous conseille de vous taire. »

Severus surpris et irrité attrapa les épaules d'Hermione et la poussa sur le lit pour s'allonger sur elle.

- « En tout cas je peux me venter d'être le seul à savoir comment faire taire la miss je-sais-tout... » Ils étaient si proches que ses cheveux vinrent chatouiller le visage d'Hermione.

- « Est-ce le même procédé que je peux vous appliquer ?

- Je vous propose de vérifier… » conclua t-il en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Le lendemain Hermione reçut une nouvelle lettre de Vlad lui indiquant qu'il était en voyage et il lui proposait de le rencontrer. Celle ci accepta en lui expliquant qu'elle serait accompagnée de sa fille qui avait pu exceptionnellement sortir de Poudlard.

A 14 heures elles arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard et entrèrent dans un nouveau bar français _Le Café Crème_. En s'installant, Hermione rencontra une connaissance et alla la saluer. Après quelques minutes de discussion, Hermione retourna vers sa table pour vérifier si le Comte était arrivé et aperçut sa fille en pleine discussion avec lui. Hermione fronça les sourcils et les paroles de Severus refirent surface dans son esprit.

Quand Hermione s'approcha, Eileen arrêta de parler et Vlad se leva.

- « Hermione ! Comment allez vous ma chère ?

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez arrivé monsieur Tepes » et en se retournant vers sa fille « surtout que j'avais précisé à ma fille de me prévenir des votre arrivée… »

- Ne la grondez pas, c'est une jeune fille si charmante, comme sa mère si je peux me le permettre… »

Hermione resta sur ses gardes. Severus avait-il raison sur ses intentions ? Elle remarqua effectivement son jeu grotesque de séduction. Comment avait-il réussit à la charmer aussi facilement lors du premier tour du Tournois ?

- « Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez… »

Eileen détourna son regard des yeux scrutateurs de sa mère.

- « Mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai vu une charmante jeune fille pouvant correspondre à l'âge de votre fille et aussi belle que vous.

- Je ne vous ai jamais indiqué l'âge de ma fille ou fait référence à l'age qu'elle pouvait bien avoir monsieur Tepes » remarqua Hermione d'un ton pincé et pour appuyé sa remarque se retourna dans la salle où d'autres jeunes filles s'y trouvaient.  
Il fronça les yeux sur cette remarque car il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui demande des explications. Il fit quelques mouvements de ses mains semblant indiquer que cela n'était qu'un détail et que cela l'ennuyait. Aussitôt Hermione s'assit avec le sourire en prenant conscience qu'elle avait du être atteinte d'une pseudo montée de paranoïa et en rit.

Cette journée se passa agréablement. Vlad demanda à visiter Poudlard mais Hermione refusa par mesure de sécurité. Le comte insista en encerclant son visage de ses mains pendant qu'Eileen regardait une vitrine.

- « J'aimerai visiter Poudlard en votre compagnie Hermione. Et si je peux par la même occasion visiter votre chambre je vous ferai l'immense honneur de vous montrer ma gratitude et de vous effacer de l'esprit cet homme et également son odeur putride sur votre corps. »

Hermione gloussa pour la référence à Severus. Conquise par ces mots semble t il, elle accepta sans le moindre doute. Ne devait elle pas montrer du respect et de la politesse face a un autre maître ? se justifia t elle pour expliquer son changement aussi brutal que troublant.

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Le Comte se tourna vers Eileen.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce ton heure arrivera. Mais en attendant laisse nous veux-tu ?

- Oui maître.

- Pas ici stupide fille. Veux tu détruire mes projets par ton insouciance ? »

Eileen se jeta a terre en quémandant son pardon.

- « Je ne t'en veux pas si tu arrives à me faire obtenir de ta mère tout ce que je veux d'elle. Cela ne te gêne pas que je partage prochainement son lit ? » dit-il en lui soulevant le menton.

- « Non maî- Non.

- J'apprécie ta loyauté et ta fidélité Eileen. Dommage que la potion de vieillissement pour neutraliser Snape n'a pas fonctionné cela aurait accéléré notre communion ma douce » sussurra t-il en lui caressant le visage. « Ton heure arrivera aussi et je peux t'assurer que tu regretteras amèrement ce que tu souhaites le plus au monde . Mais en attendant que cela puisse se faire j'ai envie de jouer avec ta mère et si je peux par la même occasion obtenir le titre de meilleur maître en potion en détruisant Snape… Allez va. »

Eileen s'en alla vers sa chambre les yeux vitreux.

Hermione était à coté et ne disait mot.

- « Indiquez moi le bureau de Snape puis par la même occasion vos appartements. J'ai faim. »

Hermione avança comme une automate de la même manière que sa fille.

**

* * *

**

Ces deux personnages ont été pervertis dès leur premiere union par l'autre. Ils sont psycho rigides dans tous les domaines hormis un. Ils ont besoins l'un de l'autre non pas comme une bouée de sauvetage mais étant l'oxygene nécessaire pour respirer. Une subtilité ? non car on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage or tous les deux sont independants. Alors que l'oxygene fait partie de notre vie (quoique nous y sommes tributaires). Et dans ce chapitre ils le montrent mais ne se l'avouent pas encore.

Leur relation été en pause simplement mais pourquoi se le cacher ?


	13. Chap13:Menace

Voilà déjà un nouveau chapitre, et oui, qui j'espère vous fera plaisir.

Je remercie mes reviewer c'est-à-dire DrDanaScully, Camerata, PerfectDay , SyCca, Honey duke (avez-vous lu sa fic _L'étranger dans la nuit ?_ car je vous la conseille), gurthwen et fumseck-62442 et naturellement ma beta reader Del Naja ( qui n'a pas en ce moment l'ADSL, pauvre de moi car j'aimerais lire un chapitre de plus de _Avant l' Aurore... _Non je ne réclame pas ;-) ).

Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Menace

* * *

Severus était en train de s'affairer dans son bureau quand il entendit des pas s'approcher. Hermione entra dans son bureau suivie de… Tepes Stocker !

Severus se leva furieux.

- « Que faites vous ici Tepes ! » rugit-il furieux, puis en se tournant vers Hermione « quel _**Onix**_ vous a mordu pour le laisser entrer dans mon bureau ? »

_**( Onix** : une sorte de hérisson pourvu de dents aiguisées qui une fois qu'il vous a mordu entraîne des hallucinations et des divagations. _

- « Je suis simplement venu rendre visite à une très bonne amie Snape. Avez vous déjà reçu votre lettre de convocation ?

-Et même que je l'eusse reçue, quel est le rapport avec votre indésirable présence dans mon bureau ? » Severus regarda étrangement Hermione car celle-ci semblait ailleurs, inattentive et indifférente à la discussion. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et se mit entre elle et Tepes.

- « Granger ? » l'appela t-il en la fixant incrédule.

Hermione cligna des yeux et regarda Severus.

- « Oui Severus? Je vais bien. Venez Vlad ce n'était effectivement pas une bonne idée. Veuillez m'excuser Severus. » Elle se dirigeait vers la porte mais Severus la stoppa en la saisissant par le bras.

- « Le jour où votre présence sera appréciée Tepes, l'Enfer ne sera plus à une distance abyssale mais à nos portes. Mais en attendant que ce phénomène ancestral se produise, veuillez sortir de mon bureau vous polluez mon espace » dit-il en se dirigeant droit sur lui, qui par l'appréhension recula, et lui claqua la porte sans ménagement.

Severus lâcha Hermione.

- « A l'avenir Granger, quand vous voudrez faire une visite de mon bureau ou de mes appartements à des individus n'ayant aucun droit de s'y trouver, faites-moi en part au préalable ainsi je vous remettrai immédiatement sur le droit chemin car vous semblez être dépourvue de sagesse et de sens commun. Si Tepes avait de mauvaises intentions, ce qui est indéniablement le cas, tout Poudlard serait en danger. Prenez vous conscience de cela ?

- Ceci est effectivement une erreur de ma part mais qui êtes vous pour me juger et aussi durement ? »

Severus ténébreux avança et Hermione recula jusqu'a rencontrer le bord du bureau. Elle posa ses mains sur le bureau comme si elle voulait garder une certaine décence dans sa fuite. Severus avança jusqu' à la frôler et posa ses bras sur le bureau autour d'Hermione pour l'emprisonner et il la fusilla du regard.

- « Je crains que vous êtes victime d'un surplus d'oxygène Miss Granger, ce qui contraint votre infime cerveau à réfléchir trop rapidement et donc de travers. Je vous serai grée de rester à votre place. Je vous rappelle que je suis le directeur adjoint et que par conséquent, tous les gestes et paroles des enseignants me sont rapportés si je le juge nécessaire. Est ce clair ? Votre comportement devient aberrant quand vous êtes aux côtés de Tepes, cela en est aussi pathétique que ridicule. Votre manque de clairvoyance me force à vous interdire de côtoyer dorénavant le Comte. Et en tant que curateur et maître je vous interdis de sortir de NOS appartements en dehors de vos activités définies par mes soins et sans mon consentement.

- Et que dois-je attendre de la part de l'amant ?

- Par sa grande mansuétude votre amant ne vous tient pas rigueur de cet insensé écart de lucidité. Mais votre amant désire garder une certaine distance avec vous pour sa santé mentale et physique. Nos seuls rapprochements se feront dorénavant et uniquement au lit.En dehors vous devrez faire un effort de concentration et de mémorisation par le fait que je sois votre supérieur et que la familiarité et la complicité ne seront plus permises, si cela avait été invraisemblablement le cas.

- Severus…

- Maitre Snape pour vous Madame Erdwood Granger. Vous avez profité d'une faiblesse passagère sûrement dûe à vos démonstrations excessives de charme à défaut d'une mise en avant de votre intelligence. Sortez et sachez que vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue dans mon bureau en dehors de votre assistanat quoique gauche et approximatif. Je le regrette bien. Et vous vous prétendiez avoir le statut de Medico-archimage. Je me gausse d'imaginer le niveau des autres prétendants à cette fonction ».

Hermione s'en alla, confuse par tant de raillerie pour une peccadille. En sortant elle trouva Tepes qui l'attendait nonchalant.

- « Vous me conduisez à vos appartements Hermione ? »

Hermione leva son visage vers Tepes et aperçut Rusard au loin.

- « Je suis désolée mais Severus a raison… Mr Rusard » en l'appelant « pouvez vous raccompagner notre invité jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard s'il vous plait ? J'espère vous revoir monsieur le Comte.

- Et bien j'espère que notre prochaine rencontre se passera dans de meilleures conditions. Ce cher Snape est toujours rustre. Comme je vous apprécie beaucoup je vais vous donner un conseil: éloignez vous de cet homme. Il ne vous apportera que déception et désolation. Il vous entraînera dans son gouffre où règne malheur et désespoir. Cessez de prendre ses paroles comme paroles d'Évangile, Hermione. Suivez votre chemin, comme vous l'avez toujours fait. »

Il baisa la main d'Hermione et s'en alla avec Rusard, avec à l'esprit d'avoir semé le trouble dans celui d'Hermione sur le compte de Severus.

Hermione alla préparer ses cours car elle avait des devoirs à corriger. Si le fait d'être assistante lui permettait un aménagement de planning cela ne lui dispensait pas de corriger les copies.

Rusard accompagna le comte mais il fut appelé eu loin par Severus. Rusard heureux d'écourter ses corvées s'éloigna avec miss Grigri, la fille de la défunte miss Teigne.

Severus s'approcha dangereusement de Tepes. Il l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et le projeta contre les grilles. Le bruit fut plus assourdissant que douloureux mais cela resta spectaculaire. Severus en rage souleva Tepes.

- « Quels sont vos desseins Tepes ? Ne vous faites aucune illusion vous me rencontrerez sur votre chemin. »

Vlad essaya de s'extirper de son étreinte et réussit avec un sortilège cuisant sur les doigts de Severus.

- « Jouons cartes sur table Snape, voulez vous ?

- Dépêchez vous avant qua ma patience ait atteint la limite de la décence.

- Je veux gagner le tournoi.

- Pour cela vous devrez me battre, ce qui arrivera le jour où il neigera en Enfer.

- Vous vous surestimer Snape. Mais j'ai en ma possession des éléments en votre défaveur qui pourront vous faire changer d'optique face à ma requête, que dis-je mon ordre.

- Je n'ai jamais capitulé ni cédé à des menaces Tepes ! » dit-il d'une voix forte, en sortant sa baguette. « Soyez un homme et battez vous en duel contre moi.

- Que dirait Hermione si elle apprenait que vous étiez au courant que sa fille avait fait la demande pour être Shiva…

- Que racontez vous ?

- Arrêtez Snape. Nous savons tous les deux que son idiote de fille à la prétention d'être à la hauteur pour obtenir un Brahma. Et que sur sa liste de Brahma potentiels, la plupart des maîtres inscrit dans le tournoi doivent s'y trouver et dont j'en fais partie…

- Vous êtes réduit à vous intéresser à une enfant Tepes ?

- Dois je vous rappelez que vous avez été charmé par Elizabeth …

- Je me doutais que vous aviez votre part de responsabilité…Une enfant n'aurait pu réussir seule…Vous avez donc du faire des pieds et des mains pour que l'on vous cède l'anneau des Nibelungen n'est ce pas ?

Vlad sourit sous cette accusation et fut forcé de reconnaître l'intelligence hors pair de Severus mais n'en souffla mot.

- Mais sachez, continua Severus, que je ne suis intéressé que par les courbes d'une vraie femme et non de celles dues à une croissance accélérée des formes d'une gamine !

- Nous savons tous les trois qu'il ne s'est rien passé mais…Si je soufflais mot à la petite que vous l'avez finalement touchée …

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier mais je dois vous rappelez qu'il est évident de prouver qu'elle est encore vierge Tepes, répliqua t-il dégoûté.

- Pas si je la fais devenir Shiva… Vous savez bien que comme elle est vierge le rituel exige que son Brahma la déflore… Je pourrai très bien avancer l'évènement…

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien vous rapporter d'en faire votre Shiva ?

- Beaucoup Snape, beaucoup. Le plus vieux rituel de Brahma-Shiva apporte une force mais pas uniquement cela…Je pourrais, du fait de mon statut d'initiateur, obtenir la domination d'un des quatre éléments.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un pédophile doublé d'un fou…

- Si elle meurt comme je le présume, car qui pourrait supporter ce rituel …dit Vlad en riant, qui pourra démontrer que je l'ai touché ? Vous ?

- Moi.

- Et bien je vous rappelle que vous êtes au courant que sa fille a fait une demande pour le devenir et que vous n'avez rien fait pour la faire changer d'avis. Voire même la toucher qui sait. Vous aimez les petites filles Snape, rappelez vous, Hermione n'était pas si âgée que cela quand vous l'avez attirée dans votre chambre… »

Severus donna un coup de poing à Vlad ce qui le fit tomber.

- « Et en plus vous ne l'avez pas dit à sa propre mère ! » Hurla t il.

Severus attrapa Vlad et essaya de l'étouffer.

- « Est ce les remords Snape ? Lâchez moi sinon Hermione saura tout…

- Comment ? » surpris, Severus le lâcha.

- « Et bien j'ai écrit tout ceci dans une lettre. Dès que je prononce le mot la lettre sera envoyée. Mais si je meurs cette lettre sera aussi envoyée. Vous avez perdu Snape…

- Je ne capitulerai jamais Tepes.

- Soit vous me laissez gagner le tournoi soit vous proposez qu'on vous baisse d'un grade.

- Ne jouez pas avec moi…

- Que la peau d'Hermione est douce. J'aime toucher ses seins et les mordiller… pas vous ? J'aime quand je lui ordonne de me satisfaire d'un besoin très personnel et solitaire… hum quel plaisir. Elle est si douée… »

Une nouvelle fois Vlad reçut un coup de poing qui le fit percuter de plein fouet la grille. Du sang coula de sa bouche.

- « Je vous battrai dans les règles Tepes. Je n'ai jamais accepté les chantages. Avouez tout à Granger si cela vous plait. Elle n'est rien pour moi à part me satisfaire à de rares occasions quand d'autres femmes ne sont pas disponibles. Vous vous contentez de peu Vlad, une fille de Moldus … vous le plus grand des Tepes… le Prince des vampires… forniquer avec une fille de petite lignée. Mais je concède que sa meilleure place est à genoux devant son maître…Partez avant que je ne change d'avis de vous laissez en vie. Dorénavant quand vous regarderez par dessus votre épaule vous me verrez… »

Vlad s'essuya les lèvres sanguinolentes avec le dos de la main.

- « Je vous aurais Snape… Et c'est une menace !

- « Je vous aurais Tepes et c'est une promesse… »

* * *

L'onix n'existe pas dans le monde de Harry Potter. Il pourrait s'apparenter à une bête mythologique tout au plus. Car L'Onix est un animal sorti de mon imagination. 


	14. Chap 14:Explications

**Voilà le dernier chapitre corrigé que j'avais en stock depuis un moment. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ma fic est terminée mais en attente de correction. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas trop guimauve ce chapitre car ce chapitre va permettre à notre couple d'avancé en eliminant la rancœur accumulée. La dernière explication… Severus va s'ouvrir un peu mais en gardant une attitude digne ( il me semble). Dans ce chapitre vous comprendrez pourquoi véritablement Severus s'est fâché contre Hermione dans la ruelle. C'est encore pire ce que vous pensiez.**

**Je remercie mes reviewer ainsi que ma beta correctrice Del Naja.**

**J'ai une petite idée pour mes reviewer mais chut je ne dirai mot pour l'instant.**

**Alors bonne lecture…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : Explications**

* * *

Severus devint distant avec Hermione. Elle voulait une discussion franche et courtoise avec lui pour comprendre ses motifs mais ne trouva pour réponses que silence ou remarques acerbes. Un jour, excédée par son mutisme elle le provoqua dans son bureau. 

- « Maître Snape, je ne pourrai plus utiliser d'Aconit car cela deviendrait dangereux pour le bébé… »

Severus se retourna vers elle.

- « Le bébé ?

- Mais le notre voyons. »

Severus blêmit.

- « Etes vous incapable de prendre des mesures pour ne pas tomber enceinte ? Et qui me dit que cet enfant est de moi? »

Piquée par sa remarqua elle répondit:

- « Vous êtes bien un homme ! Vous voulez faire l'amour mais c'est à la femme de faire le nécessaire sans vous souciez de quoi que ce soit ! Irresponsable voilà ce que vous êtes ! Et naturellement que l'enfant est de vous !

- Vous m'apprenez à brûle pourpoint que vous êtes déjà enceinte… Quand je repense à la période où vous êtes venue me demander de vous faire un enfant quand vous étiez nouvellement marié car votre mari était incapable d'engendrer et que malgré mes efforts… » dit-il avec un sourire en coin « pour que vous le soyez et que cela n'a pas fonctionnait je suis effectivement sceptique…

- Sans nul doute cela a du être un calvaire » dit elle avec une fausse compassion. Si le fait de me faire l'amour était au dessus de vos forces, alors pourquoi me donniez vous un contraceptif qui a donc retardé ce qui aurait dû être inévitable au lieu de vitamines pour accélérer l'ovulation ?

- Je ne voulais pas être lésé dans cette histoire, se moqua t-il. Moi aussi, je voulais tirer profit de ce contrat immoral. Vous aviez trouvé des avantages des plus intéressants car vous couchiez avec votre ancien amant avec le consentement de votre mari !

- Vous savez pertinemment que nous avons tout arrêté des lors que nos rapports ont évolués vers l'affectif ! se justifia t elle.

- Vous étiez déjà infidèle physiquement alors qu'est ce que cela pouvait changer que vous le soyez moralement ? blessa t-il.

- Mais je dois être maso pour vous trouver attirant ! lâcha t-elle, écœurée par ses paroles.

- Cela est tout à fait réciproque ! L'êtes vous ou pas ? Menaça t il.

- Heureusement que non ! » dit elle excédée en claquant la porte.

Hermione n'alla pas manger le soir même et préféra rester dans le salon devant le feu accompagnée d'un thé fumant et des câlins de Pattenrond. Severus revint avec un plateau repas et le posa à côté de la chaise.

- « Tenez ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon assistante tombe malade et que je sois la risée du tournoi ! »

Mais Hermione continua à regarder le feu.

- « Qu'avez vous encore ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête pour se concentrer sur la tasse qu'elle caressait avec fascination et affection.

- « Granger ? » questionna t il.

Il s'approcha n'ayant aucune réponse et posa une main sur le front de la jeune femme.

- « Est ce que mes prières ont été exaucées ? »

Mais Hermione continua à boire le thé dans un total mutisme. Il prit alors la tasse de ses mains et s'assit à côté d'elle en attente d'une réaction quelconque. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une heure et Hermione s'endormit. Severus la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et embrassa son front.

- « …Jusqu aux bouts des ongles… »

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Severus se leva à l'aube. Il prit un bain en se remémorant la scène de la veille puis alla dans la chambre d'Hermione résolu à la faire parler de gré ou de force.

- « Granger levez vous nous avons du travail ! »

Mais elle resta stoïque au fond de son lit.

Il tira les rideaux pour faire rentrer les rayons du soleil. Hermione grogna et cacha sa tête sous les coussins. Severus peut enclin à la patience attrapa les couvertures et les poussa au loin. Hermione n'en démordit pas et se recroquevilla sans prononcer un mot. Severus dont l'exaspération était arrivée à son paroxysme, attrapa Hermione et l'emmena dans la salle de bains se doutant de son comportement enfantin et la jeta à l'eau. Celle ci remonta rapidement à la surface et vociféra des paroles inintelligibles.

- « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter vos caprices ou vos bouderies Granger. Quand je vous parle vous me répondez ou vous exécutez. Est-ce clair ?»

Puis il sortit de la salle de bain se retenant de rire.

Quand elle se présenta à la grande salle, elle s'assit à coté de Severus et celui ci lui tendit la carafe d'eau.

-« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de l'eau maître Snape.

- Vous semblez pourtant déshydratée… Un peu d'eau vous fera un peu de bien. De plus recevoir un verre d'eau dans la figure remet souvent les idées en place…dit il goguenard.

- J'ai bien noté que vous étiez le directeur adjoint et que vous me ferez payer tout ce que vous pensez être de ma faute » dit elle la voix enrouée. « Je suis lasse de ces querelles Severus… » indiqua t-elle dans un souffle. « Je ne veux plus jouer. Je vais de ce pas proposer ma démission au Directeur… » prévint elle en se levant.

Severus se leva brusquement.

- « Tout ce qui est de l'ordre du secondaire doit être avisé au directeur adjoint en l'occurrence moi. Donc suivez moi dans mon bureau madame Erdwood Granger. » tonna t il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers son bureau. Severus en profita pour retirer 30 points à un Gryffondor qui révisait sagement dans les couloirs. Hermione ne fut même pas choquée et baissa la tête. Severus rentra le premier et s'assit derrière le bureau en la regardant fixement. Hermione rentra à son tour et ferma la porte délicatement mais resta debout. Severus se leva brusquement, ouvrit la porte et la claqua fortement.

- « Avez vous honte madame Granger Erdwood de votre lâcheté que vous vouliez rentrer dans mon bureau en catimini ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas car Severus lui faisait autant peur qu'il avait raison. Elle voulait fuir car trop de souvenirs pénibles étaient remontés à la surface…

- « Vous ne voulez pas criez au monde entier qu'une nouvelle fois le sombre et ténébreux Maître en Potions a harcelé son assistante et néanmoins collègue au point de l'obliger à donner sa démission ? » Dit il derrière elle.

Il la contourna, s'assit et sortit un parchemin. Hermione alla s'asseoir car ses jambes flageolaient à cause de la tension palpable dans la pièce mais Severus l'interrompit.

- « Ne prenez pas la peine de prendre vos aises Madame Erdwood » il cracha son nom comme une insulte. « Je vais de ce pas vous faire une lettre de recommandation et ainsi vous pourrez partir ! »

Tellement énervé Severus cassa sa plume, en jeta furieusement les morceaux à travers la pièce et se leva si brusquement que sa chaise tomba ce qui fit sursauter Hermione. Severus se retourna vers elle.

- « Vous pourrez aussi rajouter que je vous fait peur! » râla t il la voix étranglée.

- « Severus ceci est disproportionné. Je pense que ma venue à Poudlard était déjà une grave erreur et que-

- Vous fuyez une nouvelle fois Granger, constata t il.

- Mais non… je ne fuis pas et d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais fais… » se défendit elle.

Rapide Severus l'attrapa par les coudes pour la forcer à le regarder.

- « Ah non ? Nous nous sommes disputés pour plus que cela et jamais, oh non jamais vous ne m'aviez menacé de partir car vous n'obteniez pas de moi ce que vous vouliez! Je vous ai pourtant donné votre liberté à l'époque quand nous avons perdu notre enfant. Vous pourriez donc avoir de la gratitude ! Alors pourquoi voulez vous la reprendre de nouveau pour une raison aussi fu-ti-le ? » demanda t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- « Je ne vous reproche rien Severus !

- Vos yeux vous trahissent Granger ! Je n'ai pas besoin de mettre des mots sur votre attitude et sur vos regards plus qu'insistants. Vous me reprochez le fait que j'ai été Mangemort et que sans ce rôle notre enfant serait encore en vie !

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que les Mangemorts iraient à Pré-au-Lard et qu'ils me trouveraient malencontreusement…

- On ne vous aurait pas trouvé si je n'avait pas été en retard à notre rendez vous à cause d'une réunion de dernière minute avec lui… »

Il fit une pause, puis après un moment, il se retourna, prenant appui sur le bureau, la tête baissée, il poursuivit.

- « J'ai des morts sur ma conscience mais la mort de mon bébé est une épreuve des plus horribles…Je n'ai donc pas besoin que l'on me fasse me le rappeler et encore moins sa mère »

Hermione en pleurs se pelotonna contre Severus.

- « Nous aurions dû en parler à l'époque au lieu de rentrer chacun dans un mutisme. Je ne vous reproche en rien la mort de notre enfant » Elle s'essuya les yeux. « Mon dieu Severus, vous aviez tellement connu de malheurs que ce bébé était le plus beau des cadeaux que je pouvais vous faire. Il représentait tellement. Mon amour pour vous » dit elle en larmes, la voix cassée par les souvenirs qui avaient ressurgis et qui les avaient pourtant unis. « Le jour du bal où vous m'avez fait l'amour pour la première fois et que par la suite nous avions pensé pendant un laps de temps que j étais enceinte j'étais apeurée par les nouvelles responsabilités mais surtout j'étais heureuse. Et j'avais cru comprendre que vous partagiez ces sentiments à la venue potentielle du bébé. Je n'avais jamais réfléchi sauf devant le fait accompli que je voulais des enfants. Cette erreur m'a ouvert les yeux. Et quand j'ai recontacté Poudlard pour vous revoir prétextant un stage pendant les vacances d'été et que vous aviez accepté, cela m'avais confortée dans l'idée que peut être vous aviez ressenti quelques chose pour moi…Puis l'arrivée inopinée de Ron durant le stage d'été nous a finalement poussés dans les bras de l'autre et je suis vraiment tombée enceinte de vous à la fin de ce stage. J'étais si heureuse de vous témoigner mon amour en acceptant d'être la mère de votre enfant Severus. Ce qui fait que ce fut une terrible épreuve quand je suis sortie de ce coma suite à la bataille contre les Mangemorts où j'apprenais à la fois que j'avais perdu notre fille et que en même temps vous me repoussiez… »

Severus lui prit sa tête dans ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

- « Quand j'ai su qu'on vous avait malmenée pendant que j'étais avec lui pour mener à bien une rafle contre des Moldus, je me suis senti si coupable… C'était comme si j'avais aussi levé la main sur vous deux… Il se gaussait devant les autres d'avoir permis de tuer un bébé qu'ils pensaient issu de parents moldus … je me sentais si en colère, si responsable… » avoua t-il en faisant grincer ses dents et en serrant un peu trop fort la tête d'Hermione « un de moins »comme il aimait le dire sans savoir qu'il parlait de ma fille .

- Je suis désolée Severus. Je n'avais pas réfléchi au fait qu'il utiliserait cela pour montrer sa force et ses opinions contre les sorciers issus de Moldus… »

Il se retourna et alla s'assoire de nouveau derrière son bureau.

- « Ce n'est rien… » dit-il en se massant la tempe. « Cela était peut être préférable en fin de compte quand je vois où nous en sommes réduits encore aujourd'hui. »

Il griffonna sur un papier des recommandations pour le prochain poste d'Hermione.

- « Pourquoi avoir appelée votre fille d'avec Erdwood comme ce qui était prévu pour notre fille ? » questionna t il sans lever les yeux.

Hermione avait déjà retourné cette question dans son esprit et n'avait toujours pas trouvé une réponse correcte mais elle tenta de s'expliquer.

- « Après la disparition de notre bébé je me sentais si seule et si vide et en plus je n'obtenais pas de vous soutien et réconfort. Je ne cessais pas de me dire que j'aurai dû d'avantage protéger notre bébé ou de me défendre plus efficacement… » Elle mit les mains devant ses yeux comme pour faire disparaître ses démons. « Je pensais que vous aviez honte de moi de ma faiblesse et que le fait de me voir vous faisait ressasser ce que vous aviez perdu par ma faute. Je vous avais promis amour et joie et je vous ai apporté encore plus de malheur et de frustration. Je vous ai écrit donc la lettre de rupture et je suis partie et comme vous ne m'aviez pas retenue j'en ai déduit qu'effectivement vous ne vouliez plus de moi. J'ai donc continué mes cours comme si de rien ne s'était passé. J'ai revu Ted qui avait été très gentil avec moi pendant l'année scolaire, qui me couvrait dans mes retards, m'aidant dans mes devoirs et dans les prises de notes car je vous rejoignais à Poudlard. Il se souciait de moi et au fur et à mesure, il devint un ami et un confident. Je devais faire un trait sur tout ce qui se rapportait à notre passé. Nous nous sommes mariés très rapidement et de la même manière, j'appris qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. C'est lui qui proposa de requérir à un procédé extérieur pour avoir ce que nous voulions tant. Mais cela était si impersonnel et si froid… Je suis cérébrale Severus, et avoir affaire à ce genre de procédé était au dessus de mes forces. Il fallait que je connaisse les origines et le caractère du père de mon futur bébé. J'avais pensé à Ron et à Harry mais…

- Pourquoi ne l'aviez vous pas fait ? » demanda t-il en arrêtant d'écrire mais les yeux toujours rivés sur le parchemin en attente d'une réponse.

- « Cela aurait été de l'inceste avec Harry.

- Et Weasley ? Si je ne m'abuse c'est lui qui vous a poussé dans mon lit…fit-il dégoûté par cette constatation.

- Ron est très gentil mais je voulais un père pour mon enfant avec des bases solides…Ce que vous aviez…Et c'était pour moi une revanche contre la destinée, contre votre destinée…Vous montrer ainsi que vous méritiez également de devenir père et le père de mon enfant. Mais j'avais si peur de vous revoir.

- Mais la destiné en a voulu autrement…

- La destiné ou vous ?

- Que sous entendez vous ? Piqué par le vif, il répondit par une question.

- Je pense que si vous ne m'auriez pas donné cette potion contraceptive, la fille de Ted aurait très bien pu être la votre…

- Dès que vous auriez eut ce que vous étiez venue me soutirer, je savais de nouveau que je n'aurai plus de vos nouvelles. Vous m'auriez utilisé comme on utilise un objet. Je ne suis pas un objet sexuel que l'on utilise à son gré. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai également posé mes conditions : un bébé conçu par le sexe. Moi aussi je trouve que certains procédés sont à bannir quand on peut obtenir les mêmes résultats par des moyens beaucoup plus agréables.Et comme nous semblions nous entendre dans ce domaine…

Il s'arrêta puis reprit.

- « Vous vouliez toujours un enfant de moi après tout ce qui s'était passé ?

- J'aurais élevé notre enfant dans l'amour mais avec Ted. Nous savions bien qu'à l'époque vous ne pouviez fonder une famille car cela aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux pour le bébé, la mère et pour vous. La réalité nous avait d'ailleurs funestement rattrapés pour nous le rappeler… Vous auriez pu ainsi avoir un enfant sans la peur qu'il soit en danger et il aurait été choyé et aimé. Ted et moi aurions eut aussi ce que nous voulions : un bébé à nous. Aucun de nous trois n'aurait été lésé dans cette histoire.

- En êtes vous si sûre ? Vous auriez vu grandir notre enfant et quant à moi je l'aurai vu grandir de loin auprès d'un autre.

- Vous pouvez vous permettre d'avoir cette réflexion héroïque aujourd'hui mais à l'époque c'était la solution la plus satisfaisante pour tous.

- Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi vous avez appelé son bébé comme le nôtre ? » demanda t-il, en arrêtant de faire semblant d'être concentré sur ce qu'il écrivait.

- « Et bien, encore une fois la vie s'acharnait contre vous. Vous ne m'aviez pas mise enceinte malgré vos exigences et nos multitudes tentatives », ironisa t-elle. « Je me rappelle qu'une fois où nous étions à un repas dans la famille de Ted, vous aviez eut le culot de nous rejoindre en prétextant que la Lune était placée de telle manière que j'avais une très grande chance de tomber enceinte si nous faisions l'amour immédiatement ! Et j'ai dû m'éclipser dans la salle de bain avec vous pour …

- L'Ordre m'avait donné l'information que vous étiez à cette adresse et avec lui. Vous sembliez si peu vous soucier des conséquences de notre secret que je m'étais mis en colère. Je voulais purement et égoïstement vous faire mienne et à proximité de votre mari. Je voulais provoquer en vous un dégoût quand il vous toucherait. Je voulais être le seul homme dont vous vous sentiez bien dans mes bras. »

Hermione soupira.

- « Et bien cela m'a montré effectivement que je prenais trop de plaisir durant nos rapports sexuels qui devaient avoir comme seul et unique objectif la procréation. J'ai alors pris conscience, à partir de ce moment, que je voulais que vous me fassiez l'amour par envie et non pour un éventuel bébé. Mon dieu nous avions fait l'amour alors que mon mari était à proximité de la maison ! » Elle rougit, gênée par cet aveu. « Que se serait-il passé s'il nous avait surpris ? Je n'avais pas eut le temps de justifier votre venue car il s'était absenté pour aller dans le jardin jouer au cricket avec ses neveux et j'en ai insidieusement profité pour que nous montions faire l'amour car j'avais très envie de vous… c'était de l'infidélité. C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé d'arrêter notre subterfuge. Ted avait compris dès le début ce qui allait se passer mais par amour il l'avait accepté. J'ai fait un choix et je suis restée avec mon mari. Peu de temps après je suis tombée enceinte de lui. Et pour vous remerciez de tout ce que vous aviez fait pour moi, pour nous, j'avais pensé que donner le nom de notre défunt enfant à celui de Ted était un symbole. Une renaissance en quelque sorte. Je vous dois tellement Severus…

- C'est votre manière de me remercier en me laissant maintenant au moment où c'est moi qui aie besoin de votre soutien ?

- Vos paroles m'ont blessées car elles m'ont montré la vérité que je tentais de cacher et d'oublier. Que puis je faire pour rattraper mes erreurs et vous remercier ?

- Tout d'abord, commença t-il en froissant le parchemin et le jetant dans le feu « je refuse votre démission.

- Très bien, dit elle en souriant.

- Et vous devrez m'aider à gagner ce tournoi. J'ai également une revanche à prendre…

Cette nuit là ils ne firent pas l'amour même si l'envie ne manquait pas. Ils travaillèrent avec acharnement certaines potions jusqu'à l'aube.

* * *

**_Note _**: 

Il est évident que leur relation était cachée au vue de tous et en particulier aux Mangemorts. Severus avait cédé à Hermione mais n'avait pas oublié que si Voldemort apprenait cette trahison qu'il avait fait un enfant à une « sang de bourbe » le bébé serait mort, la mère et aussi lui.

De plus cette grossesse était aussi cachée à l'Ordre par crainte de fuite mais aussi par le fait que Severus étant aussi Mangemort il était très facile de se venger de lui (d'une mort, d une torture ou encore obtenir des info de Severus ) par l'intermédiaire de Hermione ou du bébé.

Comment toucher quelqu'un ? En s en prenant aux êtres chers…

**_Note 2 : _Rappel de leur relation**

_Fin de l'année scolaire:_

Hermione et Severus ont couchés ensemble pour la première fois lors du bal de fin d'année.

Ils pensèrent que cette liaison avait engendrait une grossesse mais cela ne fut pas le cas donc Hermione dû partir .

Mais l'attente du résultat avait crée quelque chose entre eux…

_Grande vacance scolaire (juillet-août):_

Hermione refusa la fin de cette relation et courageuse elle revint voir Mac go pour essayer d'obtenir un stage de sensibilisation dans les potions. Un stage que Rogue aurait accepté par « l'insistance » de la directrice Mac Gonagall.

Mais leur relation resta au début platonique car l'un se refusant tout bonheur et l'autre ne sachant comment s'y prendre.

Durant le même été Ron vint rende visite à Hermione... Cela engendra une querelle entre Severus et Hermione mais aussi le début de leur relation secrète. Elle tomba enceinte à la fin de ce stage.

_Septembre:_

L'année scolaire reprenant Hermione continua ses études ou elle revit Ted, un ancien élève de Poudlard ( Serdaigle ) . Ils devinrent ami et il l'aida à cacher ses disparitions et dans ses prises de note et devoirs.

_Décembre: _

Au cours des vacances Severus devait « improviser » une rencontre inopinée avec Hermione pour expliquer leur présence ensemble à Pré au Lard. Mais Severus fut retardé par Voldemort car il avait en tête d'attaquer une famille de moldue dont leur enfant aurait des talents de sorciers hors pairs. Severus étant professeur dans un collège il était susceptible d accueillir cet enfant. Voldemort voulant éradiquer cette branche « _pourrie_ » de sorciers il demanda à d autres Mangemorts de rechercher des indices ou même ces petits sorciers talentueux. Mais ils aperçurent sur leur ronde l amie de Potter, Hermione qui avait eut « _l'audace de se faire engrosser par un sous être de son espèce_ ». Lors de l'attaque Hermione perdit l'enfant. Hermione resta dans le coma car victime de trop d'endoloris et par le choc mais s'en sortit. Severus se sentit coupable et repensa au fait qu'il avait bien prédit ces évènements et que son statut de Mangemort et membre de l' Ordre tuerait sa famille qu il aurait voulu fonder. Il s éloigna d Hermione par peur de la perdre et par culpabilité.

_Janvier:_

Hermione encore sous le choc s éloigna quand les cours reprirent et se rapprocha de Ted qui était des plus attentif. Une forte affection et complicité se créa entre Ted et Hermione.

**Note 3: **Sommes nous tributaires de nos sentiments ou est ce l'inverse ?

La colère est un sentiment difficilement contrôlable.

Je fais allusion à Severus qui voulait donner le nom de sa mère à sa fille qu'il allait avoir avec Hermione. Mais quand il apprit qu'Hermione l'avait fait mais avec un autre homme il a trouvait cela consternant et fit allusion a ces origines ( « sang de bourbe »). De plus cela avait ravivé toute la colère et la peine qu'il avait accumulé depuis des années ( décès d'un enfant; sacrifice en laissant partir Hermione, haine contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort qui avaient provoqués la mort de son enfant…)

**Cadeau** : voilà comment se déroulent nos corrections. Je ne pouvais me permettre de vous faire partager un de nos moments d'égarement. Mais si drôle !

**en gras**: moi

_**en gras et en italique**_: Del Naja

- Dès que vous auriez eut ce que vous étiez venue me soutirer, je savais de nouveau que je n'aurai plus de vos nouvelles. Vous m'auriez utilisé comme on utilise un objet. Je ne suis pas un objet sexuel que l'on utilise à son gré. **(((( MON DIEU J'AI ECRIT CELA !MDR))))** **_)))Moiaussi ze veux un sevy sex toy ! MDR Un snapy objet sexuel ca pourrait etre même très bien !)))_** C'est pour cette raison que j'ai également posé mes conditions **_( les miennes aussi : au moins trois fois par jour un orgasme avec severus… MMMMHHHH…. Bon euh je m'égarre reprenons ! ) _**: un bébé conçu par le sexe. Moi aussi je trouve que certains procédés sont à bannir quand on peut obtenir les mêmes résultats par des moyens beaucoup plus agréables.** _( a qui le dit tu mon coco… MMMHHH_**Et comme nous semblions nous entendre dans ce domaine…


	15. Chap 15:Huitième de la coupe

Coucou à tous ! Ah la la… la fin approche…Encore 5 chapitres !

Ce chapitre est centré sur le tournoi et on apprend un peu plus sur Vlad.

Je remercie mes reviewers **Septentrion**, **Camerata** ( dommage que je ne possède pas ton adresse e-mail pour t'envoyer une réponse personnelle), **GinnyPotter02**, **DrDanaScully**,** Honey duke, gurthwen **et** SyCca. **Une de vous a soulevé un élément intéressant mais je n'ai pu me résoudre à lui donner toute la vérité…

Je remercie ma beta **Del Naja **qui a déjà corrigé ce chapitre ! Mais désolé j'ai encore fait des changements car cela ne me plaisais pas comme je te l'avais dit (encore et encore la même partie du chapitre). Laissez tel quel je n'aurai pas continué de publier la suite car déçue de mon travail car jugé non rigoureux. Tête de mule ? oui je sais !

Je remercie ceux qui continuent à me lire même si ces lecteurs ne me laissent pas de review.

Vous avez en dessous un lexique de deux mots. Je vous le donne avant car si vous êtes comme moi , en général vous avez la flemme de vous référer à la définition qui se trouve TOUT à la fin du chapitre et cela casse un peu l'histoire donc je vous le donne avant !

**_Dictyoptères_:** ( Blattidés et mantidés soit blattes, mantes religieuses… )

**_Magicophore_**: terme inventé. C'est une sorte de tombeau nécessaire dans les cas d extrême urgence .

Il est nécessaire dans ce genre de tournoi car la magie la plus utilisée est la magie noire ( seul pour les sélections la magie noire avait été imposée ) et dont ne connaît pas les ingrédients utilisées dans la plupart des potions. Donc le temps que le sorcier soit enclin a donner le secret de ses ingrédients et de préparer le contre poison la victimes à le loisirs de souffrir ou de mourir.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Huitième de la coupe**

* * *

Severus avait enfin reçut la liste des sorciers sélectionnés pour les « huitièmes de la coupe » et il devait s'opposer à la japonaise Kaya qui était de grade 2. 

C'est une jeune et jolie sorcière que Severus appréciait pour ses compétences en potion. Elle avait d'ailleurs écrit des livres et fait des conférences sur les propriétés de la Mandragore selon les pays et périodes. Elle avait fait des hypothèses très poussées et pertinentes qui se sont révélées exactes mais en contradiction des théories actuelles des grands sorciers.

Vlad quant à lui devait affronter l'Ukrainien Luntchenko de grade 3 mais malheureusement celui-ci avait succombé _malencontreusement_ à une maladie foudroyante. Le comte était donc sélectionné automatiquement pour les « quart de la coupe. »

Le directeur adjoint et son assistante se rendirent donc une nouvelle fois au manoir Bluesberry pour participer à ce tournoi qui prenait un ton plus solennel.

- « Voyez vous ce halo bleu autour du manoir Severus ? » demanda Hermione, toujours subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait en prenant le pas sur Severus en direction du manoir.

- « Oui mais moins prononcé que vous. Ce halo sert de repousse-moldus comme pour Poudlard mais a aussi comme fonction d'attirer les sorciers en neutralisant leur pouvoir au cas où ils seraient venus avec de mauvaises intentions. D'après la légende le halo attirerait d'avantage les femmes… » dit-il en se retournant vers elle tout en haussant un sourcil. Puis il poursuivit d'un ton sarcastique en désignant par un signe de la tête Vlad qui se trouvait sur le perron « On dit même que votre ami aurait le même halo dans son domaine. Il attirerait ainsi toutes les femmes dont la seule volonté serait de s'attirer ses plus intimes faveurs et je peux vous assurer qu'il a un appétit d'ogre…».

Hermione ne répondit pas mais elle se demandait si cette remarque n'était pas dirigée également envers elle, en effet depuis qu'il était venu à Poudlard elle faisait régulièrement des rêves érotiques. Pourtant elle ne ressentait pas d'attirance particulière pour lui mais dès qu'il la regardait ses défenses disparaissaient. Severus l' avait pourtant mise en garde de sa duplicité.

Hermione s'approcha du perron à coté de Severus, Vlad était en pleine discussion avec une très belle femme, ses cheveux libres descendaient jusqu'à la naissance de sa chute de reins. La chevelure possédait de très beaux reflets cuivrés et semblait indomptée et indomptable. Elle s'approcha de Severus et lui tendit la main. Vlad quant à lui s'approcha d'Hermione, ils échangèrent quelques banalités, trop occupés à surveiller l'autre couple.

Durant la soirée Severus discutait toujours avec Kaya. Hermione ne se rappelait pas que Severus avait un jour montré autant d'attention lors d'une de leur discussion. Cette différence la blessa.

Le lendemain, les « huitièmes de la coupe » commencèrent et le premier duel voyait s'affronter Ogion de grade 3 et Trinité de grade 2.

Ogion était un grand penseur et ne prenait la parole que très rarement. C'était un homme basané avec une barbe naissante toujours accompagné de son long bâton. Trinité était une femme d'un âge avancé et tous ses mouvements lui donnaient un air d'apparat. Ce duel tourna au cauchemar car Trinité se blessa grièvement. Elle avait utilisé une potion à base de _Dictyoptères_ génétiquement modifiés et qui avaient dorénavant la particularité de se nourrir de chaire humaine. Cette modification génétique n'aurait pas causée de problème si Ogion à son tour n'avait pas utilisé contre elle une potion à base d'une phéromone qui, une fois aspergée sur la personne attirait tous les insectes.

Ogion gagna le duel et Trinité fut envoyée d'urgence dans le _magicophore_ de décontamination.

Le duel suivant confrontait Stanislas de grade 1 qui se trouvait être un des derniers Elfe de Fetjaine et Guereuk un géant hongrois de grade 2. Ce duel apportait une tension palpable au tournoi car les géants n'étaient pas un peuple à savoir perdre une bataille ou un duel. Des mesures de sécurité plus drastiques avaient donc été mises en place. Quand l'improbable arriva, Guereuk s'énerva et donna un coup si puissant dans le sol que l'on eut l'impression qu'il y avait un tremblement de terre. Il fut rapidement neutralisé mais cela rendait le tournoi plus dangereux.

Stanislas humble regarda Hermione.

- « La force n'est pas tout. Il a fallu simplement des papillons aveuglant pour vaincre ce géant. Il suffit de trouver simplement la faiblesse de son ennemi… » dit il en souriant.

Hermione appréciait Stanislas car il dégageait tellement de sérénité et d'amour qu'il aurait pu irradier la salle par la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Ces yeux jaunes surprenaient au premier abord mais cela cadrait bien avec le personnage qui était si authentique.

Hermione avait beaucoup appris durant ce tournoi. La différence ne devrait pas entraîner systématiquement l'inquiétude et la peur. Nous devons nous accepter avec nos différences et prendre cela comme une force se disait elle. Elle fit son plus beau sourire à Stanislas qui le lui rendit.

ItakItalé grand prêtre hindou de grade 3 fut battu par Janus le Lycan du même grade par disqualification dû a un retard pourtant excusable.

Le tournoi féminin qui opposa Qilatheia et Galadrielle toutes deux de grade 2 se termina par la mort inexpliquée de Qilatheia sans même avoir lancé les potions. Une enquête avait été lancée.

Dame Alinéa remporta le duel contre Raïken de la Contrée d'Ikéttemais non sans avoir souffert à son tour car elle avait le don d'empathie.

Tous espéraient le duel de Severus et Kaya et qui représentait aussi le dernier affrontement des « huitièmes de la coupe ».

Comme supposa Severus, Kaya lui lança une potion à base de mandragore raffinée qui faisait surgir des morts aux pieds des victimes et les étouffaient. Il s'était donc documenté sur cette plante en s'instruisant avec les propres livres et comptes rendus de Kaya pour ainsi utiliser ses faiblesses.

Kaya accepta sa défaite et fut même honorée d'avoir croisé le chaudron avec lui. Le dernier duel des « huitièmes de la coupe » était enfin terminé.

Lors de la soirée scellant la fin de la compétition, Hermione alla se détendre sur une chaise longue dans le jardin qui bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu, lui faisait penser au jardin d'Eden. Il y avait profusion de fleurs odorantes qui s'harmonisaient les unes avec les autres. Le lierre semblait avoir une place prépondérante dans ce jardin mais cela dégageait une impression de sécurité. Il arrivait mais à de rares occasions que le lierre charmeur polissonne autour des femmes endormies. Hermione d'ailleurs, connut son coté sensuel, le lierre avait étreint ses membres de force et avait pris le chemin de la béatitude en la caressant.

Lorsque Vlad arriva, le lierre conquis n'eut autre choix que de rendre sa liberté à la déesse.

- « Hermione nous devons discuter d'un point important concernant votre fille. »

Hermione sur la défensive et encore groggie des caresses du lierre.

- « Sur quel sujet voulez vous m'entretenir concernant ma fille ? »

- J'ai reçut un courrier de votre Ministère m'indiquant qu'une jeune fille désirerait devenir Shiva. Connaissez vous sa signification ?

- Oui malheureusement » en se levant et en se réveillant réellement « c'est un rituel infrangible qui lie si fortement l'élève au maître qu'il ne peut-être dissout que par la mort. Mais quel est le rapport avec ma fille?

- Et bien justement voilà le problème comme je disais à Severus…

- Severus ?

- Oui, Severus est au courant depuis plusieurs mois déjà que…

- Depuis des mois ? Mais il ne m'en a pas parlé ?

- Severus est imbus de sa personne vous le savez. Il ne se soucie guère de vos problèmes… »

Hermione allait rétorquer quand une brume épaisse s'engouffra dans le jardin. Vlad eut un mouvement de surprise et s'en alla rapidement prétextant un rendez vous urgent. Hermione regarda autour d'elle puis vit deux yeux jaunes au travers de cette brume. Celle ci se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Hermione put ainsi discerner Stanislas regardant fixement Vlad s'éloigner.

- « Méfiez vous de cet homme Hermione. Il dégage une aura si noire que… »

Hermione fut choquée par sa remarque car les propos de Severus une nouvelle fois refirent surface. Severus avait aussi utilisait cette remarque mais pour parler de sa fille ! Elle commençait à comprendre.

Si Severus était au courant depuis des mois de cette situation alors tous les autres maîtres en potion de grade 3 l'étaient également dont Vlad ? Alors pourquoi lui en faire part que maintenant et de manière à croire qu'il détenait cette information que très récemment ? Vlad avait du faire la corrélation dès leur premier rencontre à Bluesberry entre le nom de la prétendante au titre de Shiva et elle même ! Alors pourquoi venir que maintenant … pensa Hermione.

Enfin l'ignorance fit place à la vérité et elle put réfléchir à la situation.

Vlad comme tous les autres maîtres en potion avait dû recevoir durant l'été la liste des participants au tournoi et de leurs assistants. Donc à cette époque Vlad avait en sa possession le nom de l'assistant de Severus, c'est a dire elle. Ce qui lui fit penser également que Severus l'avait proposée en tant qu'assistante avant même de le lui avoir demandé ! Mais ce détail ne la choquait plus surtout venant de Severus.

Cependant, Hermione ne savait pas que sa fille avait fait une demande pour devenir Shiva, probablement durant la même période, par conséquent, le ministre avant de valider son dossier avait dû au préalable, contacter tous les maîtres. Il était donc envisageable que Vlad après la connaissance du nom de l'assistant de Severus et le nom de la potentielle Shiva avait fait la corrélation. Il était donc urgent de connaître les intentions de Vlad qui ne semblaient loin d'être innocentes. Etait-il possible qu'il ait accepté de devenir le Brahma de sa fille pour contrecarrer Severus ?

Un vent glacial traversa tout son corps de mère. Elle devait donc agir !

- « Merci Stanislas pour votre aide. Vous venez de m'ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose qu'une autre personne avait déjà tenté de me le faire comprendre. Suis je sotte.

- Je peux vous aider car seule vous n y arriverez pas.

- Merci mais je ne tiens pas à mettre votre participation en péril. Vous devrez peut être confronter Vlad et si on apprenait votre aide on vous accuserez de tentative de tricherie ».

Hermione se mit à courir pour rattraper Vlad.

- « Vous me prenez pour une idiote Vlad » en le dépassant et l'attrapa par le bras. « Je sais que vous vous êtes proposé pour devenir Brahma n'est ce pas ? » tenta t elle. Il fallait bien prêcher le faux pour connaître la vérité, non?

Il remit de l'ordre dans sa robe.

- « Pour qui me prenez vous pour m'héler de la sorte dans un couloir ?

- Que recherchez vous ? demanda inquiète Hermione.

- Mais le pouvoir Hermione. Et votre fille sera le moyen pour y parvenir. Cela sera mémorable car j'en retirerais plusieurs gratifications notamment la domination sur Snape.

- Le moyen dont vous faites allusion n'a que 11 ans ! Comment pouvez vous vouloir toucher une fille de cet âge et surtout au votre !

- Je suis étonné de m'apercevoir sur quoi votre civilisation s'attache sur certaines valeurs au détriment d'autres. Vous n'êtes que des puristes mais les agissements de votre clan démontrent que vous êtes encore plus démoniaque que le mien. Vous faites des guerres où vous profitez pour violer, égorger et voler poussés par la cupidité et la jalousie. Vous vendez vos enfants à des proxénètes qui à leur tour les mettent dans les mains de vieux pervers. Mais dois-je vous rappelez que même dans votre civilisation des filles de l'âge de la votre sont mariés de force ? Ou moins catastrophique, 11 ans était encore récemment l'âge de mariage des jeunes filles … Et cela continue encore. Alors que me reprochez vous ?

- Que voulez vous ? cracha Hermione.

- J'ai déjà posé mes conditions à Severus : soit je gagne le tournoi ou soit Severus subit une rétrogradation .

- Et si vous obtenez satisfaction vous ne mettrez pas à exécution votre projet ?

- Cela se peut.

- J'exige de savoir !

- Mais ma tendre et douce Hermione vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit et encore moins de moi » en lui touchant le visage.

- « Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre » en se retirant méchamment.

- « Je vous ferez payer pour ce qualificatif » fâché et honteux car une femme lui refusait un contact physique « mais si je suis un monstre qu'êtes vous donc? C'est pourtant vous qui couchez avec le meurtrier de votre mari. A moins que le décès de votre mari était préméditait?

- Vos tentatives grotesques pour me déstabiliser ne fonctionnent pas. Severus avait donc raison sur vos agissements. Vous êtes capable de tout pour obtenir ce que vous voulez. »

Vlad lui fait la révérence et s'en alla.

Hermione se précipita dans la chambre de Severus et lui raconta ses évènements dans les moindres détails car lui seul pouvait analyser et traduire rigoureusement la gravité de la situation.

- « Que pouvez vous me dire sur ce rituel Severus ? demanda tremblante Hermione car Severus semblait soucieux et pensif.

- Tepes doit détenir en sa possession le Livre Sacré nécessaire pour réussir parfaitement le rituel « brama-Shiva du dernier cercle » . Un rituel très dangereux et qui nécessite de grands pouvoirs. Je sous estimais Vlad…

- Comment devra t il procéder ?

- Il devra durant ce rituel passer par plusieurs étapes : Le rituel d'initiation, le rituel d'invocation, et enfin terminer par le rituel d'asservissement. Pour optimiser les chances de réussite et la puissance qui s'y en dégagera Vlad procédera à ce rituel le jour le plus long de l'année donc durant le solstice d'été et votre fille devra être vierge. Ce rituel a été abandonné car s'il est mal préparé le Brahma et la Shiva en mourraient. Mais ceci se traduit généralement par le sacrifice de la Shiva au profit de la vie du Brahma. En effet, si la créature invoquée n'est pas contrôlée par le Brahma celle-ci refuse l'asservissement et se retourne contre lui et donc le Brahma pour préserver sa vie, offre la Shiva en sacrifice qui ne peut se défendre car affaiblie et inexpérimentée. De plus ce rituel a été également banni des rituels légaux car il a été détourné de son objectif originel qui était de fusionner deux corps en une énergie pour donner uniquement toute la puissance au Brahma.

- Ce rituel ne réside donc pas dans le fait que ma fille serait violée par cet homme ! De plus d'après ce que vous me dites cela ressemble à de la magie noire…

- De la magie noire Granger? Vous voulez dire _la _magie noire. C'est la première forme de magie noire détournée de la magie blanche en ma connaissance. D'après la mythologie, le démon Dafnoak aurait défloré en s'inspirant du rituel « Brahma-Shiva du dernier cercle » l'elfe de Gargaonne, qui avait la particularité de posséder la maîtrise des quatre éléments. En lui prenant sa virginité, le démon a essayé de s'approprier également ses pouvoirs qu'elle aurait perdus en n'étant plus pure. Le démon a poussé le vice en lui volant son sang, fidèle preuve de sa pureté pour le mélanger au sien. Ainsi il cherchait à la fois sa domination physique et spirituelle car il avait besoin de connaître le patrimoine des elfes pour optimiser la domination des éléments. Ceci se retourna contre lui et en mourut car l'énergie dégageait était trop pure pour le démon. Depuis, ce rituel aurait était banni dans l'apprentissage des maîtres.

- Il suffit de prévenir Eileen et elle sera en sécurité !

- Malheureusement non. Votre fille a été hypnotisée par Tepes comme vous l'avez été à un moment mais par miracle votre esprit s'est forgé un mur et il n'a pu vous contrôler totalement et longuement.

- Mais comment la contrôle t-il ?

- A la fois par le fait qu'elle désire obtenir plus de magie et donc devenir plus puissante en passant par ce rituel et par la domination de la bague qu'elle porte au doigt. Je connais ses intentions car j'ai utilisé la Legilimencie sur elle le jour où elle est venue dans mon bureau. Depuis qu'elle détient cette bague elle exécute des ordres que la bague lui dicte. Elle reste consciente mais du fait de l'envoûtement ne peut réagir. J'ai donc fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé qu'elle portait l'unique bague de Niebelungen. Et tout me porte à penser que c'est Tepes qui lui a donné cette bague. Eileen était sous le contrôle de Tepes et dorénavant c'est sous la domination de cette bague qu'elle exécute les ordres sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Cependant il reçoit toujours des messages visuels des faits et gestes d'Eileen quand la bague possède l'esprit de votre fille. Je dois trouver une parade pour détruire la bague et ainsi Tepes ne pourra obtenir d'elle ce qu il veut car n'oublions pas qu'Eileen doit être consentante pour que ce rituel fonctionne. Allez dormir vous faites peur à voir… Même Hagrid hésiterait à vous héberger ».

Voyant que cela n'eut pas la réaction souhaitée, Severus lui proposa du thé sans avoir oublié de lui mettre un somnifère. Il s'assit en face de son canapé en attendant que le somnifère fasse effet.

Hermione cligna régulièrement des yeux et regarda Severus comprenant ce qu'il avait fait. Il posa sa tasse et se dirigea vers le canapé où elle se trouvait. Il la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre puis sortit.

Il resta éveillé à réfléchir à ce que toute cette combinaison d'évènements pouvait provoquer.

L'aube arriva…

* * *

Voilà je pense avoir fait les modif' mais bon si maintenant ce sont les beta qui nous rajoutent des éNOR-MITés ! où va le monde ! mdr 

Je pense d'avantage à une erreur d'enregistrement. Cela arrive quand on a pas de chance (Qui a dit mauvaise manip ? mauvaises langues ) ou pire quand l ordi déconne et que vous ne pouvez pas enregistrer vos modif' ! Et cela m est arrivée maintes fois sur plusieurs chapitres et parfois vous ne vous en rendez pas compte.

Non ne t inquète pas Mimi, je te garde encore comme beta...tu ne me coutes pas trop cher en correction. Mais si j apprends que cela vient de toi je serai dans l obligation de te fouetter sur la place publique ou avoir plus souvent des trad en VIP de "Avant l auror". Comment je profite de la situation ???


	16. Chap 16: Il est facile de perdre

**Bonjour ! Et oui je suis de retour ! **

**Je remercie DrDanaScully, LaLaLa, Honey duke, Del Naja, gurthwen et maryryder pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous continuerez à m'en laisser.**

**Note de l'auteur : Une partie de la scène du dernier flash back pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes je l'ai donc mis en italique et séparée par un trait. Il est tout à fait possible de poursuivre le chapitre sans avoir lu cette partie. Pour ceux qui ont le cœur qui s'accroche sachez que c'est la partie où Hermione perd son enfant après avoir été victime de torture (doloris et coups de pied). **

**Merci à ma beta Del Naja qui me corrige depuis le début. Je tiens d'avance à m'excuser si vous rencontrez quelques fautes mais elle a préféré s'abstenir de corriger par égard à son émotion. Cette partie ne constitue que quelques lignes et cela se situe où la douleur d'Hermione arrive à son paroxysme. **

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Il est plus facile de perdre son temps que de le gagner**

* * *

Le lundi Morphegus entra dans la Grande Salle, suivi d'un inconnu. Les élèves se turent car cela était rare qu'une personne extérieure de Poudlard soit invitée donc quelque chose de grave ou d'important allait se passer.

Le directeur présenta à tous les professeurs l'Auror Kelyos et expliqua aux élèves qu'ils seraient amenés à le côtoyer pendant certain temps.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Morphegus interpella Eileen pour qu'elle se présente dans son bureau.

Les élèves se questionnèrent sur la raison et donc la gravité d'une faute qu'elle avait du commettre. Des hypothèses et même des paris furent lancés.

Eileen frappa à la porte du directeur et fut contrariée de remarquer que sa mère et son directeur de maison étaient également conviés à la réunion. Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau et sa mère était assise devant entrain de se tortiller nerveusement les mains. Quant à son directeur de maison il était debout, les bras repliés sur son torse, la regardant avec condescendance et l'Auror nonchalant était appuyé sur une table. Tous étaient en train de l'observer.

- « Entre Eileen et assieds toi. Nous devons discuter sérieusement de ton avenir. » dit le directeur en lui désignant un siège.

Eileen s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil et observa furtivement tous les convives.

- « Tu souhaiterais dans un avenir proche devenir Shiva » rappela le directeur pour obtenir son attention. « Pour cela tu as du faire une demande au Ministère pour que cela soit fait dans les meilleures conditions. C'est pourquoi Monsieur Kelyos » dit il en le désignant, « est ici pour connaître tes motivations et te suivre dans les étapes de ton initiation.

- Je me suis déjà longuement expliquée dans ma lettre de motivation, monsieur le directeur. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi on m'a prié de venir ici et maintenant » répondit-elle en se retournant vers l'Auror.

- « Tu as effectivement raison Eileen. Ta lettre a été étudiée et appréciée à sa juste valeur, cependant nous aimerions que tu nous expliques de vive voix une nouvelle fois tes influences et si tu es toujours consentante.

- N'ai je pas mon mot à dire ? » questionna Hermione. « Je suis après tout sa mère et cet apprentissage semble présenter des inconvénients et des difficultés …

- Je me dois de vous contredire madame Erdwood. Votre fille a le droit de demander de devenir Shiva et même sans le consentement de ses parents. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que ma présence est nécessaire ».

Et en se retournant vers Eileen, il continua.

- « Tu n'as donc aucune obligation d'en parler devant des témoins, notamment tes parents, hormis moi et le directeur de ton collège. »

Eileen expliqua ses raisons officielles pour devenir Shiva. Naturellement elle omit d'indiquer que la raison primordiale était de se venger des Mangemorts impunis.

Kelyos et le directeur se levèrent et signèrent le contrat pour ouvrir un dossier de candidature pour devenir Shiva. Cela allait être le moment à Eileen de signer et donc de sceller son destin, elle se leva en son âme et conscience pour signer le contrat magique.

Hermione commença à paniquer. Il fallait à tout prix empêcher la poursuite de cette supercherie car cela signifierait la mort de sa fille si Vlad était le seul à se proposer en tant que potentiel Brahma.

Car à la fois par mesure de sécurité pour le sorcier et d'impartialité par l'apprenti il y avait une clause de confidentialité sur le ou les noms des Brahma lors de la signature du dossier de candidature. Car le brahma choisissait avec l'accord du ministère la Shiva et non l'inverse.

Or trop d'accidents ou de morts suspectes entouraient Vlad pour ne pas réfléchir à la possibilité que Vlad puisse être le seul candidat…

Hermione s'approcha de sa fille.

- « As tu vraiment réfléchis aux implications et aux obligations que cela suggère de devenir Shiva ?

- J'ai eut tout le loisir de peser le pour et le contre, maman. Accepte le fait que je suive mon propre chemin pour une fois.

- J'accepte ta décision car je suis sûre que tu es responsable mais je te trouve encore si jeune pour prendre de telles directions qui auront de réelles conséquences sur ton avenir.

- Papa serait fier de moi, lui !

- Bien sûr que je le suis ! Mais je ne sais pas s'il approuverait ton choix déjà à ton âge …

- Je ne peux te contredire sur ce point effectivement, maman, du fait que je n'ai pas eut la chance de le connaître longtemps car certains ont pris la décision à sa place de savoir s'il devait vivre ou mourir. Et en ce qui concerne son approbation, crois tu qu'il approuverait le choix de son remplaçant ?

- Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'en parler Ely » réprimanda sa mère choquée et gênée par ses propos.

- « Pourquoi ? Mon père est bien mort car il était la cible de Voldemort et il a été traqué lâchement par des Mangemorts » continua t-elle par pure arrogance en soutenant le regard de Severus.

Celui ci la fixa également et lui lança son regard le plus carnassier.

Morphegus se leva.

- Allons-allons , ne vous disputez pas…

Kelyos était resté muet, observant attentivement la scène.

- « De toute manière je ne serais jamais aussi parfaite qu'aurait dû être ta première fille ! Tu aurais préféré que ce soit moi qui sois morte et non elle ! »

A ces mots Severus serra la mâchoire.

- « Match nul n'est ce pas ? Un mort pour un mort ? » dit-elle en furie en se retournant simultanément vers Hermione et Severus.

- « Mademoiselle Erdwood veuillez rester polie et respectueuse. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans le bureau du directeur et êtes en présence d'un représentant du ministère » sermonna Severus. « Je vous serais gré par conséquent de mesurer vos paroles en la présence de haut dignitaires. Et mes propos dans mon bureau sur vos lamentations restent toujours d'actualité. Est ce clair ? » lui rappela t il avec des yeux meurtriers.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas entendu Severus. Le choc des propos de sa fille et la ressemblance des évènements avec la présence d'un Auror dans le bureau pour mesurer une potentielle faiblesse émotive lui avaient fait se rappeler comment était morte sa fille…

**Flash back : un jour du mois de décembre…**

Hermione attendait Severus devant l'apothicaire depuis déjà trente minutes. Elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter car il n'était pas homme à ne pas tenir ses promesses ni à être en retard. C'est d'ailleurs ce trait de caractère que Hérmione préférait chez lui. La vie ne lui permettait pas d'être spontané mais il savait très bien s'adapter. C'était un homme en qui elle pouvait faire confiance. Alors que faisait il ?

Severus devait rejoindre Hermione et prétendre une rencontre fortuite entre un professeur et une ancienne élève. Depuis la fin de ce stage, Hermione le rejoignait en catimini. Ce qui lui avait permis d'obtenir un simple « effort exceptionnel » en potion. Elle se doutait bien que Seveurs ne serait pas fou de joie d'apprendre que leur relation se répercutait sur ses résultats. Il se sentirait responsable. Heureusement que Ted, un étudiant et par hasard un ancien de Poudlard, l'aidait a rattraper son retard qui s'accumulait.

Quand il avait accepté cette liaison avec son ancienne élève il ne se doutait pas que cette relation durerait. Il ne se doutait pas non plus qu'elle tomberait enceinte de lui et qu'elle voudrait garder l'enfant. L'idée de devenir père ne lui donnait pas une trop grande joie. Trop d'années étaient passés et trop de souffrance l'avait marqué pour témoigner de l'affection aussi pure. Donc, l'idée de ne plus devenir père ne le gênait plus. Mais cette grossesse apportait une autre dimension à cette relation, à sa vie. Sa maîtresse deviendrait la mère de son enfant, sa fille. Malgré ce qu'il avait prétendu à Hermione cela ne l'embêtait nullement d'avoir une fille. Avec un garçon, cela aurait été une perpétuelle remise en question car il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de se revoir dans le regard de son fils.

Donc quand il commença à partir de sa réunion fastidieuse avec les Mangemorts, il réfléchissait aux implications de sa bévue sur le sexe du bébé mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appela …

Hermione allait s'en aller quand des individus s'approchèrent.

- « Tiens tiens Goyle, regarde qui se trouve devant « Mille et une potions » … La sale sang de bourbe… »

Goyle ricana bêtement devant cette insulte non dissimulée de Drago Malefoy.

Malefoy et Goyle s'approchèrent d'Hermione. Celle ci ne fut surprise de s'apercevoir que Malefoy était toujours suivi de ses deux acolytes. Elle se retourna pour indiquer qu'elle ne voulait partager des mots avec eux.

- « Et en plus elle attend un bâtard ! On devrait vous castrer ! Vous polluez notre monde avec votre sang impur.

- Lequel des deux à su lui faire un mioche? Weasley ou Potter ? Ou peut être les deux ? Ricana Crabbe

- Tu as raison Crabbe, peut être les deux. »

Hermione se retourna.

- « Encore là ? Vous ne semblez pas comprendre la subtilité quand une personne ne cherche pas votre compagnie. Passez votre chemin et je ferai en sorte d'oublier que je vous ai rencontrée. »

Drago sortit un couteau de son manteau.

- « Que fais tu avec ce couteau Malefoy ?

- Et bien ce que tout médicomage devrait faire avec vous…vous exciser en plus de vous rendre stériles ! »

Puis en approchant dangereusement la lame de l'œil d'Hermione...

- « Seul le mâle à le droit de trouver du plaisir. C'est pour cela que l'on doit exciser les femelles… Ainsi elles ne vont pas voir ailleurs et nous sommes ainsi leurs uniques propriétaires.

- Dis tu cela aussi pour Pansy ?

- Elle ? Elle a trouvé un bon parti avec ma famille. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait eut le culot de tomber enceinte de moi je lui ai offert un très bon cadeau » en s'approchant de son visage et en murmurant « je l'ai offerte à un Mangemort en guise d'offrande et elle semblait aimer cela… Mais malgré cela elle est toujours enceinte. Nous savons depuis plusieurs mois qu'elle attend un héritier donc je préserve sa santé… Pour l'instant… Au mois jusqu'au mois de mars !

- Tu es ignoble !

- Moi ? Je n ai pas encore commencé, ricana t il.

- Je ne mérite pas de vivre mais je peux satisfaire tes besoins ? Étrange Malefoy… Tu t'es toujours vanté de choses mais devant le fait accompli il n'y a personne, lui fit il rappeler par provocation.

- Espèce de-

Il s'arrêta quand il entendit des pas.

- Malfoy ! Que fais tu là ? As tu trouvé la trace du gamin ? » Dit Overburry en s'approchant. Et en voyant Hermione « mais quelle trouvaille…L'amie du survivant… Belle prise Malefoy. Maintenant allez jouer ailleurs, laissez les grands s'amuser un peu » dit il en bousculant Malefoy pour se mettre devant Hermione.

Goyle et Crabb seniors s'approchèrent et regardèrent d'un mauvais œil leurs rejetons.

- « Retournez au siège et ne dites rien à votre mère quand vous rentrerez sinon… »

Crabbe et Goyle ne demandèrent pas leur reste. Malefoy se trouvant en minorité, dû laisser sa proie à un prédateur beaucoup plus vorace.

Overburry était connu de tous les Mangemort comme étant bisexuel et avec des tendances sadomasochistes ce qui faisait que peu de recrues l'approchaient car ce pervers s'amusait à les initier de gré ou de force. Depuis quelques semaines, il s'amusait à roder autour de Drago en lui indiquant que par la force cela serait plus douloureux . Malefoy junior lâche proposa donc Pansy. Quand à Pansy elle n'eut pas trop le choix d'accepter après que Drago lui en intima l'ordre et lui expliqua que si elle voulait monter dans la haute hiérarchie elle devait passer par là.

Malefoy préféra céder sa proie et partit.

Overburry se retourna vers Crabbe et Goyle seniors.

- « Au mois Malefoy à du goût pour les femmes. »

Mais Crabb senior remarqua le ventre bombé d'Hermione

- Désolé je ne touche pas aux femmes enceintes.

- Dommage pour toi mais ce n'est pas mon cas. »

Goyle le stoppa.

- « On nous a donné des instructions et elle ne fait pas partie des projets … Je ne tiens pas à arriver les mains vides devant lui car tu auras passé du temps avec elle… Et sur elle en l' examinant. »

Overburry énervé par le changement de projet et le manque de coopération des deux autres Mangemorts se fâcha.

- « A maintes reprises elle et¨Potter ont provoqués le maître. Ne serait ce pas un meilleur moyen de se venger et de montrer ce qui arrive à ceux qui nous montrent peu de respect. Et de plus ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe ! Elle n'a donc aucune valeur à mes yeux ni à ceux du maître… ».

Puis sadique.

« Tu sais Goyle avec ses connaissances elle pourrait très bien détenir des informations sur ce que nous cherchons. »

Goyle la regarda plus attentivement.

- « Tu as peut être raison. Si elle peut nous servir à obtenir un semblant d'information pouvant calmer le maître nous ne pouvons passé à côté de cette opportunité.

- Goyle que fais tu ? » Dit Crabb en retenant son bras. « Il est hors de question qu'on l'a touche de cette façon. Par Merlin elle est enceinte ! ».

Overburry excédé par ce regain de moralité de Crabb senior se retourna vers Hermione et lui jeta un Endoloris. Celle ci surprise hurla et tomba par terre.

Une décharge électrique avait irradié tout son corps. La douleur l'empêchait de respirer correctement et ses yeux commençaient à se voiler.

Mais le sortilège stoppa.

Crabbe et Overburry se disputaient. Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses jambes semblaient avoir perdues toute vitalité.

Pendant ce temps Goyle s'approcha d'elle et la souleva par les cheveux. Des larmes inondèrent les beaux yeux d'Hermione.

- « Que sais tu de l'enfant ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas car elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Cherchait il un enfant ? Harry ?

Voyant le manque de réponse de la future mère, Goyle la jeta contre des cageots non loin d'elle. Hermione eut le réflexe de protéger son ventre mais la douleur perçue dans le dos était immense. Une douleur lancinante lui tiraillait tout le bas du ventre. Elle hurlait de douleur et de peur de perdre sa fille.

- « Arrêtez ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! On ne me donne aucune information que ce soit ! Je poursuivis mes études je ne suis qu'une simple étudiante. »

Overburry s'approcha d'elle

- « Mensonge ! Dis moi ce que tu sais de l'enfant avec les pouvoirs ? Nous avons appris qu'un enfant détenait des pouvoirs que nul ne possède.»

Dans d'autres circonstances Hermione se serait levée même sous la douleur mais elle avait si peur pour Eileen Rose qu'elle ne bougeait pas, quitte à quémander leur pitié cela ne la dérangerait pas si c'était pour protéger son futur bébé.

Goyle regarda Overburry.

- « Elle ne nous dira rien. Il faut trouver une autre méthode. »

Goyle la souleva par le bras sans ménagement.

- « Allons plus loin… » indiqua Overburry.

Goyle traîna Hermione jusque dans l'impasse d'à coté, suivi d' Overburry souriant et d'un Crabb lâche car seul.

L'apothicaire ayant suivi la confrontation ferma son magasin et se dirigea vers sa cheminée pour le chemin du ministère…

Overburry retira son masque et son manteau.

- « Allez faire le guet j'en ai pas pour longtemps…

- Il est hors de question ! Je veux repartir avec des informations ! » Rugit Goyle en remontant ses manches et en faisant entrevoir la marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras gauche.

- « Et bien nous pourrions obtenir satisfaction l'un et l'autre… »

* * *

_Crabbe en retrait suivit cet échange écœurant . Il était Mangemort mais avec des valeurs. Il ne touchait aucune femme et ne tuait aucun enfant. Il devait trouver une parade. Il la voyait souffrir atrocement en tenant son ventre comme s'il était entrain de s'arracher. Il voyait s'écouler un liquide entre ses jambes, il devina que c'était du sang et non de l'urine. Elle semblait si courageuse face à eux. Elle méritait de vivre mais pouvait il dire de même de cet enfant ? Elle était probablement entrain de perdre le bébé._

_Hermione sanglotait car elle avait compris qu'elle allait perdre Eileen Rose si elle n'était pas rapidement secourue. Elle lui murmurait des paroles d'amour qu'une mère a pour son enfant. Elle massait le ventre même si cela empirait la douleur._

_- « Mon bébé, maman est là. N'est pas peur. Ca va aller. Je t'aime mon bébé. Je t'aime Eileen Rose. Ton papa t'aime aussi. N'ai pas peur maman sera toujours là pour toi et je t'aimerai toujours… »_

_Overburry était écœuré par l'attitude d'Hermione qui pour lui semblait être de la folie alors que pour une mère ce n'est qu'un adieu envers son enfant._

_- « Tais toi ! »._

_Crabbe n'eut le choix que de s'approcher d'Hermione et lui dit à son oreille._

_- « Je suis désolé pour votre enfant et je suis désolé pour ce que je m' âprete à vous faire. »_

_Il se releva , leva la baguette dans la direction de la maman en pleurs. Celle ci ferma les yeux avec un léger sourire et en caressant son ventre._

_- « Endoloris ! »_

_Hermione hurla s'attendant à un autre sortilège impardonnable et les autres Mangemorts hurlèrent également pour qu'il s'arrête. Hermione s'écroula inconsciente. Elle ne semblait plus respirer. Crabbe s'approcha et chercha son pouls._

_- « Elle est morte ! Nous pouvons partir. » _

_Overburry furieux et frustré lui jeta un dernier endoloris._

_Goyle tout autant énervé lui donna un coup de pied. Et tous deux partir. Crabbe se retourna de nouveau vers Hermione et chercha de nouveau son pouls qui diminuait de plus en plus. Il fit apparaître la marque des ténèbres._

* * *

- Morsmordre ! désolé ma mignonne. Mais la guerre n'a jamais été belle. Tu en auras d'autres.

Et à son tour il s'enfuit.

**Fin du flash back**

Hermione refit surface au moment où sa fille venait de signer officiellement son contrat de candidature pour devenir Shiva. Kelyos lui serra la main et sortit, suivi de Morphegus.

Hemione était toujours absente à la scène et fixait du regard le duel entre Severus et Eileen.

- « Félicitations miss. Vous venez de tenir tête à votre mère et par la même occasion de suivre un chemin dont vous ne semblez pas mesurer la dangerosité. »

Face a son sarcasme elle ressentit une haine si forte à l'encontre de son directeur de maison que ses cheveux se mirent à virevolter une nouvelle fois.

Severus alla rapidement fermer la porte et s'approcha d'Eileen.

- « Nous y voilà enfin » dit il en examinant les pupilles d'Eileen « Comme vous pouvez le remarquer Granger, votre fille est à ce moment précis sous le contrôle de la bague. Ne commettez pas d'impair car Tepes peut visionner quelques images par son intermédiaire. »

Eileen tressaillit et se retourna vers sa mère les yeux vitreux.

- « J'ai retrouvé la Pensine de papa et le message te concernant MAMAN. Voldemort avait demandé à ces chiens de te tuer mais ô par quel miracle ses plans avaient changés au détriment de papa. Papa avait donc été la cible de ce mage noir pour une raison qui m'est inconnue. Il avait par la suite menacé papa de te tuer s'il ne l'aidait pas à « avoir une deuxième vie » comme il le disait sans cesse, car il était agonisant depuis la bataille avec Harry. Sa mort étant une question de mois, Voldemort accentuait la pression de ses menaces sur papa mais toi tu ne voyais rien. Rappelles toi le jour où tu as cru que papa t'avait posé un lapin ? Et bien, ce n'était pas lui qui t'avait donné rendez vous ! Papa prit peur et est allé voir un Mangemort qu'il connaissait pour qu'il l'emmène à Voldemort. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui mais pour toi. Il t'aimait d'un amour infini même si tes sentiments n'étaient pas aussi profonds et sincères, et comme il l'a dit dans la Pensine, il avait déjà vendu son âme au diable en acceptant le marché de Voldemort. Et c'est pour cela qu'il en est mort MAMAN ! Car il est retourné voir Voldemort pour faire machine arrière car les remords et la honte le rongeaient.

- J'aimais ton père et je ne te permets pas de douter de ce point. Ton père n'a jamais douté de mes sentiments pour lui et ne remets pas en doute la droiture de ton père. Comment peux tu me juger ?

- Et toi que sais tu de moi ? » cracha t elle. « Je veux aller de l'avant et toi tu me le refuses ! Je ne veux pas être comme toi. Ta propre vie a été rythmé uniquement par le fait que tu es la meilleure ami du Survivant », se moqua t elle. « Et par la suite tu as été connue car tu étais la femme du célébrissime Ted Erdwood, le grand et respecté Langue de plomb de son époque ! Et maintenant tu oses te pavaner avec le père de l'enfant que tu as perdu et dont as osé m'affubler du nom qui lui était destiné ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux ressentir, porter le nom d'une morte ! Je ne suis que sa remplaçante… pour toi. » sanglota t elle. « Pourtant je ne suis pas elle mais MOI !! » hurla t elle.

Eileen ne se contrôlait plus.

- « Papa et moi n'étions pas assez bien pour toi ! On te décevrait toujours n'est ce pas ? Car nous n'étions pas Eileen Rose la fille de Snape et papa n'était pas lui ! » cria t-elle en le désignant du doigt.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione lui donna une gifle monumentale.

- Qui es tu pour avoir la prétention d'avoir le monopole de la souffrance Eily ? Et ne me parle plus jamais de la sorte. Car foi de Gryffondor je t'apprendrai le respect.

- « Oh maman que t'aie je dis ! » balbutia t-elle toute étonnée en reprenant contenance. Elle ne put que s'enfuir en pleurant.

Hermione était estomaquée par les propos acides de sa fille mai encore bien plus par le changement soudain que provoquait la bague en elle. Il était hors de question de laisser cette bague la détruire ainsi. Cependant, ses propos dits sous le coup de la colère avaient tout de même une part de vérité.

Severus se retourna vers Hermione avec un regard interrogateur.

- Oh ce n'est pas le moment Severus ! Un problème à la fois.

- Et quel problème…dit il en se moquant.

- Nous avons du travail Severus et il n'est plus question de perdre notre temps.

- Je suis tout ouïe ma chère ». Il était ravi de son impétuosité et de son tempérament de feu.

Après cette dispute, Severus avait demandé au directeur de lui octroyer quelques jours de congés, il avait prétexté des entrevues avec de nouveaux enseignants potentiels pour l'année suivante. Il avait été obligé de trouver une excuse rapidement car il devait se rendre à « Noxcroy la terre des terres » où vivait Ogion. Celui ci lui avait envoyé un hibou express, il avait des renseignements à lui transmettre.

Ogion apprit à Severus que la bague des Nibelungen pouvait être détruite s'il retrouvait le descendant d' Alberich le Nain. En effet le roi des nains, Alberich avait été forcé d'abandonner au profit des dieux Loge et Wotan, la bague en or comme rançon après avoir été capturé. Par colère d'avoir été dupé et spolié, le roi des nains avait donc jeté un sort sur la bague qui prenait celui qui la porte sous son contrôle et le rendait maléfique.

Pour briser cette malédiction, il fallait donc que l'un des descendants du roi des nains remplace la phrase de son aïeul « celui qui la possédera mourra » par « celui qui la détruira vivra ». Et pour que cette incantation réussisse, seule l'épée d'Alberich nommée « Nothung » pouvait réussir cet exploit en brisant à la fois la malédiction et la bague sans tuer celui qui la porte.

Severus devait donc retrouver à la fois l'épée « Nothung » et le descendant d'Albéric !

Toujours d'après Ogion, le grand dragon Fafner qui était devenu le nouveau propriétaire de la bague grâce aux dieux, avait été tué par Sigfried. Lors de l'attaque celui ci avait été immunisé de la mort grâce au sang aspergé du dragon hormis une partie de son corps où une feuille de tilleul s'était posée.

Severus rentra à Poudlard pour confectionner un pendentif dont il y enferma une feuille de tilleul imprégné du sang de dragon, symbole de l'échec du porteur de l'anneau car n'étant pas immortel et scellant ainsi sa mort.

* * *

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la partie : Si vous vous posez la question, hermione n'a pas été violée par Overburry grâce à Crabbe senior qui a simulé la mort de Hermione pour l'épargner.

Pour ceux qui ont lu la partie : Je pense que vous êtes encore choqués par tant de violence et de cruauté. Mais la scène qui se déroule dans le bureau du directeur a fait ressurgir les vieux démons (la mort atroce d'un enfant). Hermione a perdu un enfant mais essaie de se reconstruire une vie. Eily a perdu son père et est guidé par la haine. Ainsi vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi Hermione est restée si longtemps dans le coma sur un point de vue psychologique et physique. Et cela est aussi une raison pour laquelle aucun des deux parents n'a fait l'effort de parler à l'autre et se sont séparés. La scène dans le chapitre 14 où tous d'eux s'écroulent dans le bureau de Severus ( Chapitre 14 : Explications ) est riche en émotions. Même si ce qui les lie est la mort d'un enfant cela reste un lien fort et intangible.


	17. Chap 17:Le point de non retour?

**Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Ce chapitre est plus centré sur Eileen. Tepes contre attaque. Mais je vous laisse lire pour en juger par vous-même. **

**Je remercie une nouvelle fois mes reviewers : gurthwen, julie, Honey duke, Lily078 et DrDanaScully. Rien de tel qu'une review pour donner la rage de continuer… ;-)**

**Et un grand merci à Del Naja qui continue à me corriger. Qu'elle se rassure ma fic se termine bientôt. J'en connais une qui va sauter de joie ! lol**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 17: le point de non retour ?

* * *

Tepes était furieux suite a ce qui s'était passé lors du tournoi. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant que Severus réussisse une nouvelle fois à le contrecarrer. Il devait vite amener la jeune fille à accepter de lui céder sa virginité avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Quelques jours plus tard, Eileen entra dans le bureau de Vlad et elle observa que seuls des bougies éclairaient la pièce, cela rendait l'atmosphère chaleureuse et romantique. Tepes l'avait faite appeler mais elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison. _L'ai-je une nouvelle fois déçu ?_ s'inquiéta t elle.

Elle referma la porte et sursauta en le voyant caché derrière la porte en train de la contempler. Elle se mit à rougir car il était torse nu. Il était étonnant que parfois des rêves de petite fille pouvaient se réaliser…

- « Entre voyons Eileen. N'aies aucune crainte. Tu es ici en sécurité. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, tu le sais j'espère ?

- Oui, bredouilla t elle.

- Évidemment que tu le sais. » Il la regardait attentivement puis porta son attention sur une bouteille.

- « Veux tu boire avec moi ? » et devant son hésitation « ou peut être n'oses tu pas par crainte de ce que pourrait penser ta mère sur le fait qu'a ton âge on ne doit pas boire d'alcool.

- Ce n'est pas la question, je n'aime pas c'est tout.

- Qu'en sais tu ? Tu ne peux avoir une opinion qu'en ayant goûté au moins une fois... la provoqua t il.

- J'ai déjà essayé lors d'un repas familial, se justifia Eileen.

- Oui devant ta mère sans doute, et tu étais probablement si jeune qu'à cette époque tu ne pouvais apprécier ce délice. Pratique pédagogique si douteuse mais néanmoins satisfaisante : faire goûter à l'âge où on ne peut que détester et ainsi montrer que les parents ont encore et toujours raison… »

Il alla vers la table.

- « Je ne pense jamais te l'avoir dit mais tu montres déjà à ton âge une sensualité que ta mère n'a pas encore la pertinence d'avoir et n'aura probablement jamais. Tu es une femme à part entière Eileen » murmura t-il d'un air de luxure en se dirigeant vers elle. « Une femme plus attirante que ta mère, c'est indéniable » souffla t-il en se plaçant devant elle.

Eileen honteuse et timide s'éloigna en allant vers la bibliothèque.

- « Mais je peux me tromper. »

Eileen se retourna surprise de ce revirement de situation.

- « Peut être que ta mère a raison après tout. Tu n'es peut être qu'une petite fille dans le corps d'une belle et très attirante demoiselle… Tu dégages une aura si forte que tu en briseras des cœurs plus tard ma douce… »

Eileen rougit.

- « Bien sur si tu me laisses t'aider car sinon c'est ton cœur qui sera brisé et non les leurs.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Les garçons de ton âge n'ont qu'une seule volonté primaire : franchir le pas quelque soit la fille. Naturellement ils n'hésiteront pas à utiliser tous les vils moyens pour parvenir à leur fin : le sexe. Et quand ils te voleront la seule chose que tu possèdes de plus cher et d'unique ils te laisseront tomber ou te donneront une réputation des plus sordides pour se protéger de leur expérience des plus médiocre.

Ceci rembrunit Eileen car à son âge encore on espérait le prince charmant. Le descriptif que venait de lui donner le comte sur les garçons ne l'encourageait pas à sauter le pas.

- « Par contre un homme de mon âge n'a qu'une ambition et prétention qui est d'obtenir un épanouissement sexuel conjoint avec notre partenaire. Nous ne cherchons donc pas comme chez les garçons à satisfaire un besoin primaire et bestial mais bien une communion sexuelle. Nous sommes donc très honorés et respectueux quand un oisillon se transforme en colombe par nos soins ».

Eileen ne voulait pas offrir ce trésor inestimable à un garçon dont son seul but est de coucher quelque soit la fille. Elle voulait garder un souvenir merveilleux de sa première fois et non pas être qu'une simple expérience sexuelle dans la tête d'un garçon.

- « Vous voulez m'aider ? » demanda t elle.

Il lui répondit avec un sourire des plus sournois

- « Moi ? C'est mon plus cher désir Eileen. Et en quoi puis je t'aider ?

- J'aimerai garder un souvenir inoubliable de ma première fois. Mais avec un garçon de mon âge il ne fera pas attention à mes désirs et à mes peurs par manque d'expérience et par égoïsme. Si je vous offre ma virginité, preuve que je désire réellement fusionner avec mon Brahma, seriez vous enclin à accélérer le processus d'unification ?

- J'en serai tout honoré… Déshabille toi ne perdons pas de temps dans ce cas… si cela est a volonté.»

Eileen déglutie car elle n'avait que onze ans après tout… Même si l 'idée de voir sa mère énervée lui plaisait quand elle apprendrait qu'elle avait couché avec un homme et en plus d'âge mûr. Ne l'avait il pas choisie elle et non sa mère ? Son ego se gonfla alors.

Elle se remémora le jour de la rentrée où elle avait jurée qu'elle était prête à ce genre de sacrifices pour devenir Shiva. Elle ne devait donc pas renoncer si prêt du but. Elle deviendrait Shiva et ainsi elle partagerait les pouvoirs de son Brahma en plus d'autres pouvoirs obtenus, se réconforta t elle. Quel Mangemort pourrait ne pas succomber à sa baguette après cela ? Elle vengerait enfin son père,_ je ferai d'une pierre deux coups_, pensa t elle.

Cependant, alors qu'Eileen se posait ces dernières questions avant d'accepter ces sacrifices, Severus discutait avec Hermione…

OoO

Severus écoutait Hermione attentivement. Elle avait pris la décision de ne pas être une nouvelle fois l'instrument de chantage. Ils devaient donc momentanément se séparer. Une nouvelle fois Hermione lui montrait son caractère bien trempé. Severus cacha sa déception même s'il avouait qu'elle avait raison.

Quand Hermione finit son monologue, ce fut à son tour de lui révéler les raisons de son absence…

OoO

Eileen retira ses habits hormis ses sous-vêtements et attendit.

Tepes s'était assis silencieux en la contemplant pendant qu'elle se déshabillait et pendant cet effeuillage, il avait réfléchit à l'idée de déflorer une fille pure. Cette opportunité de savoir qu'il serait le premier à la toucher dans des zones que personne n'avait encore touchées et que probablement elle-même non plus, l'excita plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il se leva car il n'était pas question de l'entendre pleurer pendant qu'il jouirait de cette offrande.

Pour lui donner confiance il alla chercher une potion de vieillissement et d'euphorie. Il lui les tendit et elle but sans poser de questions. Instantanément Eileen prit des formes de femme : son bassin s'arrondit et de très belles rondeurs au niveau de sa poitrine firent leur apparition. Elle était une femme physiquement. Il l'emmena vers le miroir et l'obligea à se regarder. La potion de vieillissement servait à lui donner plus confiance en elle devant ses charmes mais aussi à créer chez elle une sorte « d'arrangement » avec sa conscience. Car ce n'était pas à proprement parlé Eileen qui était prête à donner sa virginité mais une femme de vingt ans.

Eileen se vit quand elle aurait vingt ans. Qu'elle se trouvait belle et attirante…

Tepes l'embrassa dans le cou.

- « Séduisante et conquérante : ce que j'aime chez une femme. A partir de cette heure tu seras Emy. »

Il l'a regarda via le miroir.

- « Retourne toi Emy et montre moi ce que tu es prête à me donner pour me remercier de ma bonté d' âme. »

Il recula et s'assit de nouveau sur le fauteuil.

Eileen resta stoïque quelques secondes, car elle ne savait pas comment séduire un homme malgré ses bouleversements physiques. Sa dernière tentative avait été un terrible échec !

La potion d 'euphorie commença à faire effet, se réconforta t elle. Une douce chaleur l'envahit et elle se sentait détendue…

Tepes était aux anges. Il allait pouvoir obtenir les pouvoirs qu'il désirait tellement et de la plus plaisante des manières... Cela aurait été du gâchis s'il n'avait pas profité de cette occasion.

Son membre engorgé attendait ardemment le sexe. Il se demandait s'il pouvait également goûter à son sang. Il avait faim après tout. Ce désir de nourriture lui fit perdre quelques gouttes de sperme. La jouissance du sang était bien plus forte que la jouissance du sexe mais quand il pouvait satisfaire ses deux envies en même temps, il était au comble de la satisfaction.

Il mit une main dans son pantalon pour se masturber et de l'autre il invita Emy à le rejoindre. Elle ne savait quoi faire même si elle avait une brusque envie de se satisfaire. Tepes l'invita plus fermement à le rejoindre et elle le fit...

OoO

Hermione se leva heureuse de ce que Severus venait de lui dire. Il y avait donc un moyen de vaincre la bague et par la même occasion Tepes. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle se leva et sauta dans les bras de Severus.

- « Nous n'avons pas la même définition du temps, Granger. Votre décision de ne plus me côtoyer est-elle déjà arrivée à expiration ? » murmura t il les yeux pétillants.

Hermione sourit à cette ironie. Très peu de personnes supportaient son caractère mais le peu de temps où elle l'avait côtoyé en tant qu'amant, elle avait appris à comprendre et à accepter sa façon d'être, ce qui lui avait permis de voir ce qu'il cachait derrière sa rudesse et donc d'apprécier ses reparties toujours cinglantes mais bien lancées.

Elle aimait être avec lui et l'attitude de Severus montrait que cela était réciproque. Non, Severus n'était pas homme à se jeter dans les bras d'une femme et à lui avouer son amour. Il ne lui disait pas mais le lui montrait à sa manière. Qu'importe si on ne comprenait pas son attitude, sa sincérité bien que pas évidente était réelle.

Leur baiser fut passionné et langoureux. Severus s'écarta le premier puis attrapa le médaillon sur la table et le lui tendit.

- « Ne pensez pas que cela me fut désagréable mais n'oubliez pas », il lui tendit le médaillon « que votre fille ne doit pas savoir que ça vient de moi sinon elle ne le portera pas. Je laisse à votre convenance choisir l'esthétisme du médaillon. »

Hermione le lui prit et elle l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

- « Je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que vous faites pour moi Severus.

- Apportez ceci à votre fille et ensuite nous verrons ce que vous pourriez me donner pour me remercier… Il est déjà peut être trop tard... Mais je suis à votre disposition pour une nouvelle fois subir ces élans de spontanéités. »

Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce à la recherche de sa fille mais Severus la retint par la main.

Ce contact intime leur réchauffa le cœur.

- « Vous changez Granger… » remarqua t-il en la dévisageant, « depuis que vous êtes revenue a Poudlard » se justifia t-il en la voyant froncer les sourcils. « Vous redevenez cette petite peste intrigante et intrépide et non plus cette mère effacée que j'ai aperçu sur le chemin de traverse. Est ce l'air de Poudlard ? » dit-il en regardant le ciel, puis en la fixant de ses yeux onyx « vous renaissez de vos cendres Granger ? »

- Attention à ne pas vous brûlez dans ce cas mon cher.

- J'aime les défis… Et j'ai toujours cette petite manie de surveiller les couloirs. Donc gare à vous si je vous surprends en dehors du couvre-feu… »

Elle s'en alla prenant conscience qu'avec les années elle avait arrêté de penser à elle.

Severus resta quelques secondes debout. Les évènements autour de Tépes et de la fille d'Hermione lui faisaient rappeler quand il était Mangemort, les tueries, les tortures et surtout l'emprise de la magie noire… Cela lui laissa un goût de sang dans la bouche.

- « Granger, la vie nous montre une nouvelle fois que notre relation était déjà morte avant d'éclore. Navrant car j'y avait pris goût ». Et il sourit ennuyé devant cette évidence…

Eileen rentra furtivement à Poudlard grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs que Harry lui avait montré un jour pour déjouer Rusard et Snape.

Eileen croisa des élèves et baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait si souillée. Elle se sentait seule et surtout différente des autres filles. Elle se mit à pleurer et courut vers sa chambre mais elle croisa Caïn. Il essaya de la réconforter mais elle repoussa ce contact si anodin. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé mais son instinct lui disait que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé. Il la força à le rejoindre dans sa chambre car les filles pouvaient rejoindre les garçons dans leurs dortoirs. Elle prit un bain habillée et Caïn ne sachant quoi faire préféra rester à ses cotés silencieux. Et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Eileen, fatiguée, cesse de pleurer. Elle lui expliqua le contrat qu'elle avait conclut avec Tepes.

Elle lui donna les détails par lesquels Tepes avait exigé qu'elle le masturbe. Cette nouvelle expérience l'avait tout d'abord mise mal à l'aise. Mais grâce à la potion d'euphorie cela l'encouragea de le voir s'arquer de plaisir face à ces mouvements incertains mais doux.

L'horreur arriva quand il prit l'initiative de lui montrer ce que lui attendait d'elle mais de manière brutale. Ces mouvements étaient si rapides et dénoués d'amour. Et pourtant il soupirait, gémissait et criait de plaisir tandis qu'elle prenait peur face à cette excitation solitaire et malsaine. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il n'était pas l'homme doux qu'il avait dépeint précédemment. Mais ceci au lieu de calmer le comte le grisa d'avantage. Il lisait et puisait en elle ses peurs pour les accroître et la soumettre encore plus à lui. Pour cela il la menaça de tout dévoiler à sa mère et au Directeur de l'école ou encore de la céder aux Mangemorts si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il exigeait d'elle. Elle pleurait de honte et de douleur car elle avait mal aux bras mais Tepes continuait à se masturber en maintenant fermement sa main dans la sienne.

Puis l'horreur arriva à son paroxysme.

N'y tenant plus face à cette femme offerte et docile il lui mordit le cou. Il lui suçait son sang de façon lancinante. Son sexe semblait avoir encore pris plus de volume et de rigidité. Il semblait comme transporté par l'extase.

Mais Eileen se dégoûta elle-même quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle jouit à son tour face à cet assaut. Si la douleur de la morsure avait été intense la jouissance qui suivit n'avait rien de comparable. Elle gémissait et haletait de plaisir. A son tour elle voulait goûter à son sang. C'était primordial. Elle voulait de nouveau ressentir de la douleur. Son corps semblait connaître des changements du a ce plaisir particulier. Des changements que Eileen ne connaissait pas.

Tepes la poussa jusqu'à son bureau et la retourna car il voulait se vider en elle mais ne voulait pas la déflorer. Il la fit se cambrer sur le bureau et reprit le chemin vers sa jugulaire. Eileen se laissa faire même si une petite parcelle de son inconscient lui intimait de refuser de la suite des évènements. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Il arrêta de boire son sang, surpris qu'elle arrivait encore à lutter intérieurement alors que d'autres femmes plus mûres ne surent le faire. L'absence de ce contact hypnotique de sa bouche sur son cou lui permit de reprendre difficilement ses esprits mais suffisament pour prendre la parole.

- « Non ».

Ce fut le seul mot prononcé par Eileen.

Elle lui tournait le dos mais elle se doutait de sa colère.

- « Tu n es vraiment qu'une petite fille capricieuse. Je te fais un cadeau et voilà comment tu me remercies ? Va et reviens moi à genoux que lorsque tu voudras accepter mes exigences. » dit-il simplement car épaté de sa force.

Quelqu'un frappa et entra. C'était le majordome qui indiquait à Tepes qu'il avait de la visite. Le majordome ne semblait en aucune façon gêné de les surprendre dans cette tenue et dans cette position. Eileen prit rapidement ses affaires et alla s'habiller dans la pièce d'à coté. Elle pleura de nouveau de honte car elle avait été excitée par ce qu'il lui avait fait et le plus incroyable était qu'elle était prête une nouvelle fois à céder à cet homme. Elle voulait tellement qu'il lui morde de nouveau son cou pour lui voler son sang.

Elle du attendre une heure à Pré-au-Lard en attendant que la potion de vieillissement cesse de faire effet. Ce qui était sadique était que la potion d'euphorie avait juste fait effet le temps qu'elle dépasse le stade de non retour où en général une fille excitée n'aurait plus la force ni l'envie de refuser. Mais Vlad n'avait pas envisagé qu'à l'âge d'Eileen on n'imaginait pas ce qu'impliquait d'avoir des relations sexuelles et encore moins qu'il n'était pas si naturel de le faire avec ces pratiques…

Caïn alla chercher de quoi se restaurer et Eileen alla dans la soirée voir l'infirmière car elle avait des malaises. Elle du rester alitée pendant quelques jours pour reprendre des forces car elle était anémiée.

Le soir même Hermione alla voir Eileen et lui donna un très beau médaillon dont il y avait à l'intérieur une photo de son père. Eileen accepta le somptueux cadeau de sa mère. Elles restèrent enlacées longuement chacune cherchant l'amour et l'affection de l'autre.


	18. Chap 18:la Der des ders petites vacances

**Toc toc toc…Je vais me faire lyncher…Depuis fin janvier pas de chapitre…Je peux rentrer ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , vous aurez un nouveau chapitre très rapidement pour me faire pardonner. **

**Alors un petit rappel, Eileen veut devenir Shiva et son futur Brahma n'est autre que Vlad. Celui-ci est vil, et n'hésite pas à utiliser tous les moyens pour y parvenir et à la fois gagner le tournoi. Severus et Hermione…Que dire sur eux…Qu'ils ont mauvais caractères ? Comme j'aime lol.**

**Je remercie mes reviewers : Septentrion, DrDanaScully, Fumsek-62442, JazzyJo, Honey duke et lolaboop. **

**Et je remercie ma beta : comment elle s'appelle déjà ??? Ah oui Del Naja !**** ! Bon courage pour ton mémoire. Et une nouvelle fois, reste Zeeeeen.**

* * *

**CHAP 18 : « La der des der » petites vacances ? **

* * *

Les dernières petites vacances approchaient avant la fin de l'année scolaire. 

Les « quarts de la coupe » étaient passés très rapidement et sans surprise.

Stanislas avait battu Dame Alinéa aisément en lui jetant une potion qui lui avait bâillonné les lèvres, sachant qu'elle ne savait pas jeter des sorts informulés.

Galadrielle avait été retrouvée violée et tuée la veille de son match contre Vlad. Sa gorge avait été tranchée et elle avait été sans doute victime de torture car le rapport d'autopsie mentionnait des traces violacées figurant au niveau des poignets et chevilles. Des analyses chimiques allaient être entreprises pour comprendre ce décès.

Ogion avait battu Janus loyalement mais le lycan n'accepta pas de perdre contre le mage en raison d'une idéologie raciale. Ses membres inférieurs ayant été avalés par le sol, cela l'avait mis en position de faiblesse et surtout d'infériorité face à ce maître basané. Ses pairs se levèrent sans un mot et n'eurent d autre choix que de bannir Janus pour ne pas perdre la face. Ce geste signa l'arrêt de mort de Janus qui n'avait donc plus la protection de son clan.

Enfin, Severus vaincu L'AuRocH allégrement en lui jetant une potion qui faillit le noyer.

Les demi-finales allaient être marqués par la confrontation de Severus contre Ogion et Stanislas contre Vlad.

Voyant la tournure du tournoi, Vlad alla voir Hermione le soir même pour lui rappeler le marché.

- « Voilà mon rayon de soleil… susurra le Comte.

- Attention à vous, monsieur le comte car à travers un œil au beurre noir il se pourrait qu'il soit difficile pour vous de distinguer un rayon de soleil de la pénombre.

- Tant de grossièreté sortant de votre bouche me navre » se moqua t il . « Cette bouche si pulp-

- Et bla bla bla et bla bla bla…Par Merlin ! Et cela fonctionne t il vraiment ? Dit elle excédée.

- Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda t-il redevenu sérieux, surpris par tant d'arrogance et de grossièreté.

- « Mais ce genre de niaiserie. Sans nulle doute vous devez attirer les filles dans votre lit non pas par votre prestance mais parce que vous les endormez ! » Supposa t elle.

- Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec moi, espèce de pucelle de bas étage » cracha t il. « Votre fille est dans mes filets, je peux obtenir tout ce que je veux d'elle et notamment sa virginité et plus si affinités… » S'amusa t il à la tourmenter.

- « Vous avez raison Monsieur le comte. Veuillez m'excuser.

- J'accepte avec joie vos excuses » en lui faisant la révérence mais il ne s'était pas encore relevé qu'Hermione continua.

- « Il est vrai que cela ne peut qu'être traumatisant de partager son lit avec vous, et même pire que cela si c'est la première fois. Dommage… Ma fille n'aura pas partagé le même bon souvenir que j'ai eut de ma première fois. Severus est aussi froid de l'extérieur qu'il est chaud de l'intérieur » le provoqua t-elle.

Vlad fulminait. Il lui était difficile de ne pas la tuer sur le champ.

- « Que voulez vous le dicton « telle mère telle fille » n'est pas à prendre aux pied de la lettre, continua t-elle sur sa lancée, et en s'approchant de Vlad et en lui mettant sa main sur son épaule : « C'est bien vous l'assumez ».

Puis elle s'éloigna et parla pour elle même mais à haute voix : « En espérant que ma fille n'aille tout de même pas à St Mangouste ».

Les yeux de Vlad s'injectèrent de sang. Ses dents de vampire firent leur apparition, il était prêt à attaquer. Il inspira fortement pour se calmer car il entendit quelqu'un approcher.

Au tournant du premier couloir, Hermione s'appuya contre le mur en touchant son buste. Elle haletait. Elle venait d'essayer de mentir à un maître ! La peur au ventre ne l'avait pourtant pas empêcher de continuer à le provoquer. Elle ne devait en aucun cas montrer que le fait de voir sa fille dans ses mains la blessait. La solution envisagée était donc de se montrer indifférente mais maintenant elle devait également montrer qu'elle n'était pas attachée à Severus. Oui elle devait jouer la comédie pour protéger sa fille et Severus. Cet élan de courage lui rappela ses sorties avec Ron et Harry mais aussi le courage qu'elle avait eut pendant les « trois malheureuses ». Ces trois jours où le camp des bons avait lutté contre le camp des mauvais. Cette guerre n'avait préservé aucune famille. Les nouvelles potions et sortilèges qui avaient été utilisés, avaient laissé des dégâts irréversibles. Mais durant cette même guerre Harry avait réussit à détruire l'avant dernier Horcruxe de Vodemort pour ainsi pouvoir l'affronter. Hermione avait secondé et assisté Harry pour ce dernier duel contre le mage noir. Depuis « les trois malheureuses » Voldemort était donc en sursis et attendait lentement et douloureusement sa mort…

Le soir du tournoi Severus reçut une visite inopinée de Janus qui prétextait avoir en sa possession des éléments qui lui seraient utiles. Janus avait eut vent que Severus faisait des recherches pour connaître l'identité du descendant d' Alberich. Il lui indiqua que Itak Itale, un des participants du tournoi, était justement le descendant d'Alberich le nain.

Severus devait prendre immédiatement le chemin vers l'Inde mais alla voir Hermione pour la prévenir de son absence.

Il entra dans sa chambre mais il entendit l'eau couler depuis la salle de bain, alors il attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la douche enveloppée dans une serviette .

- « Cela me rappelle une scène » dit il ironique. « Mais ce fameux Potter avait réussi a tout gâcher … »

Hermione surprise, sursauta. La peur passée, elle le regarda avec taquinerie.

- « Et bien » fit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui, puis elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui. « Harry n'est pas là. J'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous aviez en tête ce jour mentionné. Ou à moins cela ne soit que des paroles… »

Severus la regarda avec un sourire et les yeux taquins.

- « Il faut que je m'en aille de tout urgence mais j'accepte de répondre à votre provocation Granger. Et vous verrez ce que vous avez raté et je pense avec plaisir que vous en tiendrez rigueur à Potter » murmura t-il en jouant avec ses lèvres.

Il la porta jusqu'au lit et lui montra effectivement ce qu'elle avait ratée ce jour là.

oOo

Pendant ce temps Janus alla informer Vlad avant son départ pour son pays que Severus s'était absenté et qu'il ne serait probablement pas rentré pour son duel contre Ogion. Ainsi par son retard ou absence Severus serait disqualifié du tournoi. Tepes compris qu'il avait tout à gagner et remercia Janus pour sa collaboration et lui donna en contre partie la potion « stop pleine lune » qui n' était autre qu'un mélange d'aconit et de venin d'Acromentule concentrée…

oOo

Severus se rhabilla et lui expliqua son départ sans lui donner trop d'explications.

Il s'approcha du lit où Hermione y était toujours et nue.

- « Je devrais peut être prévoir de vous mettre une ceinture de chasteté avant mon départ . » Fit-il, en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

- « Nous devons être prudent Severus. Vlad ne doit pas connaître notre relation sinon il vous fera chanter et Eileen sera en danger. Severus battez vous et ne pensez pas à moi. »

Severus inclina de la tête et s'en alla.

Deux jours avant la fin des vacances Vlad devait combattre Stanislas à 10 heures et Severus devait combattre Ogion le lendemain à 11 heures.

oOo

Severus avait réussit à atterrir dans la demeure de Itak Itale sans encombre mais le retour fut plus long et plus dangereux. Plusieurs fois ils furent victime d'attaques qui les retardèrent . Severus comprit que Janus avait du passer un pacte avec Tepes.

oOo

Vlad commença son duel contre Stanislas. Ce duel fut long mais palpitant. Chacun d'eux utilisait des potions propres à leurs mondes. Mais Vlad était de grade 3 alors que Stanislas n'était que de grade 1. Le match se termina à l'avantage de Tepes qui par l'expérience savait persévérer durant un duel. Stanislas dut aller à l infirmerie pour panser ses blessures due à l'arnica qui en usage interne était toxique au niveau du système nerveux et cardiaque. Vlad était donc sélectionné pour la finale de la coupe.

Il savoura ce duel car cela symbolisait à ses yeux sa victoire. Severus n'étant pas là il était plus facile de vaincre Ogion. Le tournoi avait donc pris une tournure plus agréable et moins tendue. Lui qui pensait devoir être confronté a Severus… Toutes ses manigances n'avaient servies a rien, mais qu'importe pensa t il.

Le lendemain à 10h55 Severus n'était toujours pas là. Le jury présidait par Gensher allait donner la victoire à Ogion mais Severus arriva en trombe. Le match pouvait donc commencer mais des blessures profondes et suintes étaient visibles sur le corps de Severus. Il semblait avoir combattu des Hyppogriffes.

Ogion n'acceptant pas de gagner dans ces termes et ayant compris qu'on l'avait utilisé, préféra donc se proclamer vaincu par honneur du duel en levant sa baguette.

La triade composée de Gensher, Nemmerle et de Ravenhawks acceptèrent cet abandon et proclamèrent Severus en finale de la coupe.

Vlad fulminait.

* * *

Vous allez me dire, mais pourquoi Hermione agit de la sorte ?

Et bien parfois, quand on vous prend pour une cruche et/ ou une faible vous sortez de vos gonds. De plus, un homme d'un certain âge, tourne autour de sa fille encore mineur. Même si je pense que dans le monde des sorciers l'âge n'a pas autant d'incidence que dans le notre, Hermione à été éduquée par rapport au monde des moldus et dans un pays où se comportement porte un nom.

Et aussi un bon petage de plomb fait du bien !

Dernier point: les noms de Gensher et Nemmerle ont été empruntés d'un autre livre ( Terremer de Ursula Le Guin). Un petit clin d'oeil à ce livre.


	19. Chap 19: Le tournoi

**Bonjour et bien voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. **

**Je remercie mes deux reviewers : lolaboop et fumseck-62442 et ma béta Del Naja ( son calvaire arrive à sa fin lol).**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Le tournoi **

* * *

Tout Poudlard était en effervescence après la sélection en finale de Severus. Même si le directeur adjoint n'était pas très apprécié par les élèves, le fait d'être en première page de _La gazette du sorcier_ ne pouvait que remonter le chauvinisme des élèves.

Eileen restait de plus en plus à l'écart. Ces derniers jours avaient été bénéfiques car ses migraines et ses absences avaient quasiment disparues.

Hermione avait eut une conversation sérieuse avec Eileen pour lui dévoiler la puissance néfaste de la bague mais qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement ôter sans causer des dégâts irréversibles et lui avoua également les motivations de Tepes pour devenir plus puissant par l'intermédiaire du rituel Brahma-Shiva.

Eileen, honteuse, n'avoua pas à sa mère ce que Vlad avait osé lui demander et que depuis, des nouvelles propositions se faisaient sentir. « Combien de temps encore pouvait elle se refuser ? » Pensa t elle avec écœurement. Cela poussa Eileen à aller demander de l'aide à celui à qui elle en voulait le plus au monde mais malgré tout, homme de parole malgré ses origines. Honteuse elle lui révéla ses réelles motivations pour devenir Shiva et ce qui l' avait poussé à faire toutes ces choses amorales. Severus écouta, railla mais conseilla la petite. Il lui expliqua le bien fondé du médaillon et lui demanda de plus amples renseignements sur Vlad. Ces intentions protectrices à son encontre apporta une nouvelle relation entre eux plus seine qui la réconforta. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il l'avait protégée malgré tout ce qu'elle avait osé faire. En contrepartie pour montrer sa bonne foi, elle lui indiqua que Tepes avait sous verre une épée incrustée de pierres précieuses ressemblant à l'épée sur le grimoire de Severus. Elle indiqua également qu'il aimait la contempler et qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher sous peine de souffrances infligées de sa propre main. Cette information capitale aida Severus dans ses recherches.

En quittant le bureau de Severus, Eileen prit la décision de l'aider. Elle devait enfin prendre son avenir entre ses mains même si cela comportait quelques risques. N'était elle pas de Griffondor et de Serdaigle de part ses parents ? Se dit elle. Son coté Serpentard ne pouvait que l'aider dans ce qu'elle s'apprêter à faire. Elle devait malgré ses nouvelles résolutions retourner voir Tepes pour lui dérober son épée…

Sans informer qui ce soit elle se dirigea vers la demeure de Vlad…

Sur le perron elle envoya un hibou à Severus et à Itak Italé en leur expliquant qu'elle retirerait les barrières internes autour de la cheminée pour pouvoir la mettre en réseau.

Quand Severus reçut la missive il fut furieux par les risques insensés mais néanmoins talentueuse de cette gamine . Elle avait pris des risques démesurées mais malheureusement le contexte ne permettait pas de protéger les pivots même mineurs de l'histoire.

Severus demanda au ministère de mettre la cheminée de Vlad en réseau et attendit avec Itak Italé que les barrières internes soient retirées. Hermione quant à elle devait rester en retrait.

Pendant ce temps Eileen avait rejoint Vlad qui n'était pas d'humeur à la clémence. Il la força à le regarder faire l'amour à une femme avant de la vider de son sang. Quand il fut repus il s'endormit fragilisé par son acte mais pas sans avoir appelé son majordome. Celui ci congédia méchamment Eileen le temps d'effacer toutes traces de sang.

Elle profita de cette aubaine pour aller dans le salon pour retirer les barrières et envoyer un message à Severus.

De son côté, Severus arriva avec Iatk Italé dans le salon et ils s'aperçurent du goût lugubre du propriétaire de la demeure : des crânes d'humains jonchaient le sol. Ce qui intriguait d'avantage Severus se situait sur les piquets de 2 mètres qui entouraient le socle où était posée l'épée. Il se douta en voyant un crâne planté de piquets que des barrières noires devaient être placées dans la pièce pour protéger l'épée.

Méfiant, Severus ordonna à Eileen de rester en retrait et silencieuse.

Quand Itak Italé s'approcha de l'épée, celle-ci se mit à briller fortement. Il était indéniable qu'il était bien le descendant de Alberich le nain et que cette épée était bien celle de son aïeul. Mais quand il voulut prendre l'épée, Severus retint sa main par mesure de sécurité le temps qu'il inspecte minutieusement la pièce et en particulier les crânes sur les piquets.

Pendant que le directeur adjoint scrutait minutieusement la ladite pièce pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres barrières de protection pour l'épée, Itak Italé se retenait avec peine de toucher cette arme. Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à couler sur son front. Une envie forte le poussa à toucher le verre qui enfermait encore _Son _épée.

Ce que craignait Severus arriva.

Le descendant de Alberich ne put se retenir d'avantage. Il souleva le verre pour récupérer _son_ dû. Les têtes empalées sur les piquets prirent soudainement vies en se mouvant énergiquement pour se laisser pousser un corps de samouraï avec leurs sabres encore inexistants quelques secondes plus tôt. Les quatre samouraï s'approchèrent doucement et dangereusement de Itak Italé pour l'encercler. Aucune possibilité de fuite était envisageable hormis la mort.

Itak attrapa l'épée ce qui rendit encore plus nerveux les samouraï. Il jeta l'épée dans la direction de Severus ce qui contraint les samouraï à prendre une autre position. Severus en fit autant mais cette tentative de déstabilisation maladroite des samouraï se termina par une blessure profonde pour le descendant de Alberich.

Severus se jeta sur Eileen pour lui extirper la bague de force.

Ceci se traduit par un hurlement strident de la petite qui par l'absence de la bague subissait des sortilèges de souffrance pour l'inciter à la remettre. Une lumière vive sortait des yeux et de la bouche.

Pendant que Eileen hurlait de douleur Severus lançait des sorts de lumière et de feu vers les samouraï mais cela n'avaient que peu d'impact. La magie ne semblait avoir aucune emprise sur ces morts vivants.

Le blessé agonisant leva l'épée et prononça difficilement l'incantation et posa la pointe de l'épée sur la bague. Celle-ci s'illumina une ultime fois et les hurlements de Eileen cessèrent immédiatement. Elle s'évanouit.

Severus entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers précipitamment . Il ferma par magie la porte et remit l'épée à sa place. Instantanément les samouraï repartirent à reculons vers leurs piquets respectifs et redevinrent des crânes inoffensifs.

Severus remit la bague neutralisée autour du doigt de la petite et la laissa allongée inconsciente et lança un « recurvite » dans la pièce. Il souleva par un sortilège le blessé et s'échappa par la cheminée après avoir retiré son sort sur la porte. Le maître en potion se retourna vers le corps de son élève préoccupé de la laisser seule avec Tepes. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement car Itak Italé était entre la vie et la mort. Pour se rassurer, il réfléchit qu'elle était trop précieuse pour le vampire pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose de fâcheux à son encontre. Il franchit la cheminée.

Le majordome entra dans la pièce affolé par les cris et trouva Eileen allongée. Il la souleva sans ménagement et lança un regard dans la pièce. Remarquant que ces cris étaient infondés il la lâcha sans ménagement contre une table basse. Blessée durant la chute la jeune fille se mit à pleurer. Le majordome sortit rapidement, son travail terminé.

Eileen se leva difficilement pour remettre les forces autour de la cheminée. Des larmes de joie se mélangeaient aux larmes de douleur. Elle était enfin maître de ses pensées et de ses mouvements.

Vlad qui s'était nourrit de sang et donc s'était affaibli n'avait pas senti le changement d'atmosphère mais s'était réveillé. Il entra dans la pièce encore groggy et vit Eileen. Il exigea qu'elle le satisfasse sexuellement mais celle ci répondit que par la faute du majordome une douleur lancinante la tiraillait. Excédé par ses excuses il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise. Il plaqua sa tête contre le verre qui protégeait l'épée .

- « Tu devras apprendre à ne pas me contredire ! Mes souhaits sont des ordres et mes ordres sont tes souhaits. Seul cette épée te délieras à moi et donc en attendant que ce miracle s'accomplisse tu te soumettras à tous mes caprices quels qu'ils soient. Tu es donc à jamais à moi alors arrange toi de trouver des compensassions à ce qui va irrémédiablement t'arriver. Car sinon tu apprendras pourquoi on m'affuble de ce pseudonyme de « Vlad le tortionnaire » .

Il la projeta à terre vers la cheminée. Au sol elle put sourire aux implications de cette liberté et malgré la douleur se réjouit . Il la congédia écœuré par son attitude.

Elle put rejoindre le trio …

oOo

Elle vit Severus qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Sa mère était avec Itak Italé qui était très amoché. Il l'accueillit et la soigna sans prononcer aucun mot. Il lui donna une potion de sommeil et l'invita à venir le voir le lendemain pour échafauder un plan…

oOo

Le jour de la finale arriva enfin…

Hermione et Severus arrivèrent très tôt dans la matinée.

Hermione était très énervée et devait se contrôler pour ne pas sauter sur Vlad. Mais elle devait ne rien faire paraître sur ce qui s'était passé. La vie de sa fille en dépendait.

Des mesures drastiques étaient mises en place. A côté du lion en pierre se trouvait des gobelins qui demandèrent l'exactitude des identités des deux protagonistes. Seulement après cette vérification d'identités, Severus put mettre les deux invitations dans la gueule du lion.

Sur le chemin ils passèrent devant des êtres ailés et des centaures.

Genscher , Nemmerle et Ravenhawks les attendaient près du perron.

- « Bienvenu à toi Severus. Que ce séjour dans ces murs t'apportent ce que tu es venu accomplir » salua Gensher

Nemmerle et Ravenhawks invitèrent Severus et Hermione à les suivre jusqu'au château.

Ravenhawks se retourna vers Severus lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château.

- « Je te laisse dans les mains du Mage Nemmerle pour qu'il te conduise à ta chambre où on t'attend pour te préparer au dernier duel. »

Severus accepta en faisant signe de la tête et se retourna vers Hermione en plissant ses yeux. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de paroles pour comprendre que Severus la mettait en garde.

Severus suivit Nemmerle.

oOo

La journée s'était bien passée.

Hermione arriva en même temps que l'assistant de Vlad. Il était très pâle et avait des cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il portait sur le front le symbole de la rune « Ingwaz » de la famille « Attire de tyr » (ou Tiwaz). Tyr étant le dieu de la guerre mais aussi de la victoire. Cela dévoilait déjà ses grandes ambitions.

La pièce du duel avait été ensorcelée pour pouvoir permettre à tous les invités d'y voir une place d'honneur. Les gradins étaient immensément haut. Le stade qui avait accueilli la finale de la coupe de Quidditch faisait pâle figure en ces lieux. Des places VIP permettaient à ces privilégiés de se mouvoir aisément par le fait que les fauteuils étaient vissés sur une plate forme circulaire qui se déplaçaient.

Les mages entrèrent suivi des candidats. Le cœur d' Hermione se gonfla en voyant renter Severus. Il portait une robe crème avec des liserés d'or avec une longue cape de même couleur. Ses cheveux noirs contrastes avec ces habits.

Sur le visage il portait des symboles runiques et ces cheveux étaient attachés par un serre tête ivoire. Il chercha du regard Hermione. Durant ses quelques secondes d'échange intimes, Hermione avait épuisée une force pour soutenir Severus. Quant à Severus, une rage intense prit le dessus. Plus rien ne pouvait le détourner de son objectif qui était de neutraliser à jamais le monstre qu'il devait combattre. Il fit face au deuxième candidat qui entra à son tour dans l'arène.

Vlad était habillé en bleu et portait également des symboles de grade 3 sur le visage et des symboles de son domaine et pays. Il s'avança et dit narquois:

- « Snape je vous souhaite bonne chance car ce n'est que par cette possibilité que vous pouvez bêtement croire me vaincre.

- Et bien dans ce cas, quel était le motif de votre visite à Poudlard ?

- Connaissant le résultat de ce tournoi je ne voyais pas l'utilité de me fatiguer d'où ma visite.

- N'oubliez pas Tepes ce que je vous ai promis avant votre…départ précipité de Poudlard. »

Vlad perdit son sourire de futur vainqueur.

Vlad et Severus se saluèrent et entrèrent dans le grand cercle pour se placer chacun dans leur propre cercle délimité par leurs champs d'action.

Quand Severus et Vlad arrivèrent dans leur cercle respectif, les 3 mages jetèrent le sort de verrouillage car il était impossible de fuir durant ce tournoi.

Gensher:

- « Je proclame officiellement la finale du tournoi de potion ouverte ! »

De hautes et puissantes flammes sortirent des deux cercles. Le public par la surprise et par la puissance du feu eurent un sursaut de peur.

Vlad et Severus se regardèrent fixement et sans baisser les yeux.

Nemmerle:

- « Je vous rappelle qu'il vous est interdit d'utiliser des potions qui ne soient pas dans votre cercle. Vous ne pouvez sortir de votre cercle que dans la condition d'avoir gagner le duel par la mort ou par forfait. »

Un silence pesant envahit la salle où les invités avaient été conviés pour sceller ce tournoi. Des représentants des plus grandes contrées et des plus grands clans avaient fait spécialement le déplacement pour ce duel. Le perdant de ce tournoi allait perdre de sa prestance et sa renommée dans le monde des sorciers, cela donnait donc un tournant plus pesant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les tenues des spectateurs étaient aussi diverses que hautement symboliques. Chaque invité désirait montrer la diversité et l'individualité de leur monde ou de leur clan.

Le duel avait commençé très fort, la plupart des potions étaient à base de magie noire. Une directive express des 3 mages incitait les invités le plus proches des cercles à reculer par mesure de sécurité.

Vlad était furieux et le sang froid de Severus ne pouvait que l'exaspérer.

Vlad lança un sort d'écartèlement mais ce fut encore une nouvelle fois un invité un peu trop zélé d'en être la victime.

- « Il me serait plus agréable de gagner le tournoi si j'avais vraiment affaire à un duelliste de la même catégorie, lança Severus.

- Snape je me réjouis de vous faire taire à jamais, dit Vlad en serrant les dents.

- Et bien dans ce cas apprenez déjà à viser car je commence à me lasser de ce duel insipide. »

Severus lui lança une potion qui endort l'esprit. Severus voulait apprécier l'humiliation de Vlad à sa juste valeur.

Vlad chancela légèrement et ces yeux devinrent vitreux.

Fou de rage, il lui lança le sort d 'éviscération que le mage Gensher eut la prestance d' éviter.

- « A force de reluquer des gamines vous en avez perdu la vue. Ou est ce dû à cela que vous ne vous contentez pas que de femmes…

- Je vais vous faire perdre de votre prestance sale Mangemort. Vous- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Severus avait déjà contre attaqué en lui lançant une potion à base d'endoloris.

Vlad tomba à genoux plié en deux, encerclant son ventre de ses bras.

Severus s'approcha en vainqueur sans néanmoins quitter son cercle et malgré ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs lui indiqua avec un calme olympien:

- « Cette potion a été utilisée par le seigneur des ténèbres même. En ce temps il n'existait pas de contre potion ce qui fait que ceux qui avaient gouttés à cette potion mourraient dans d'horribles souffrances ou alors quémandaient qu'on les tue. En fonction du nombre de gouttes de lave du volcan Herin, la sensation de subir l'endoloris est plus ou moins approché.

A la limite de son cercle il s'agenouilla à proximité de Vlad.

- « Vous vous doutez bien que je n'ai pas lésiné de sa quantité pour ce duel… »

Et murmurant pour que seul Vlad entende ses révélations:

- « Vous allez recevoir ce sortilège aussi souvent qu'il en sera douloureux car vous n'êtes pas de ces hommes qui savent gérer la douleur. J'ai vu des mages devenir fous par la douleur…Espèce de dégénéré…Si j'étais le favori de ce mage noir cela n'était pas par pure coïncidence. Je connais les subtilités de tous les ingrédients constituant les potions… Je vous avais pourtant averti que vous vous brûleriez les ailes si vous continuiez à me provoquer…Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Vlad ne pouvait rétorquer car la douleur était devenue si forte qu'il haletait. Mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu. Il essaya de se lever mais la douleur arriva à son paroxysme et il en tomba évanouit.

Severus se leva, époussetant sa robe.

- « Vlad le tortionnaire a été vaincu ».

Les trois mages retirèrent le sortilège des cercles. Severus put sortir en victorieux du cercle dont il était enfermé .

Vlad fut amené d'urgence à l'infirmerie accompagné par Nemmerle et de son assistant.

Le silence fit place à des applaudissements retentissants. Des flashs crépitèrent de tous les cotés.

Les deux mages vinrent au centre de l'arène suivi rapidement par Nemmerle. Ils demandèrent le silence. Des escargots géants apportèrent la couronne du vainqueur.

Gensher donna à Severus une couronne de Lys. Tous s'agenouillèrent devant Severus puis l'applaudirent chaleureusement.

Hermione en pleurait de joie mais préférait rester en retrait. Severus avait encore montrer ce dont il était capable. Cette journée se termina par un bal.

Le lendemain Severus et Hermione partirent rejoindre Poudlard.

Sur le chemin de retour ils rencontrèrent Vlad qui était appuyé contre le lion en pierre en piteux état et surveillé par son assistant . Les soins l'avaient sauvé mais il était indéniable que cela avait laissé des séquelles irréversibles. Il semblait avoir été victime d'une paralysie faciale et de ses membres du côté gauche.

- « Vous venez de signer l'arrêt de mort de sa fille Severus. » dit il difficilement.

Hermione se précipita et lui affligea une claque retentissante qui le fit tomber à la renverse.

Vlad se leva avec l'aide de l'assistant effrayé. Il allait riposter quand ce fut le tour de Severus de lui témoigner de l'intérêt . Il l'attrapa et le souleva de terre.

- « Si dans votre comté on accepte que l'on puisse frapper une femme ce n'est pas le cas ici et encore moins en ma présence » tonna Severus. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre sa fille vous aurez affaire à moi. M'entendez vous ? » en le soulevant d'avantage.

- « Ce n'est qu'une bâtarde ! » bafouilla t il.

Vlad reçut un coup de poing et un endoloris cuisant de la part de Severus.

- « Je tiens à vous faire part Tepes qu'Eileen n'est plus sous l'emprise de la bague. » cracha t-il, en lui jetant l'anneau à la figure. « Elle n'a plus aucune utilité donc je ne voyais pas l'intérêt qu'elle la porte une seconde de plus. Narcissique que vous êtes, vous n'avez même pas remarqué à son doigt qu'elle ne dégageait plus aucune énergie ».

Vlad les regarda partir mais on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il n'allait pas en rester là…

Hermione attrapa la manche de Severus pour le mobiliser. Celui ci surprit se retourna.

-« Vous avez fait tant pour moi, pour nous… Je ne pourrai jamais vous remerciez à la hauteur de ce que vous nous avez apporté Severus. »

Severus s'approcha d'Hermione.

- « Je vous l'accorde » se moqua t il. « Je vous ai dit que vous ne deviez pas attendre un miracle de moi mais j'ai changé sur un point : je peux trouver de la complaisance à me trouver en votre présence. J' arrive à vous supporter, vous et votre fille, si ceci ne tient pas du miracle… »

Hermione se mit a rire.

- « J' aime vous voir rire et davantage quand cela est grâce à moi » indiqua Severus. « Mais j'y pense, vous venez de me proposez de me rendre la pareille et je connais le meilleur moyen pour me remercier. » En avançant avec Hermione vers le carrosse.

Quelques heures plus tard ils arrivèrent à Poudlard.

Eileen les attendait sur le perron et quand elle les vit elle sauta au cou de sa mère en s'excusant. Severus profita de tout ce témoignage d'émotions pour fuir.

Mais en se dirigeant vers son bureau il entendit qu'on l'appelait et se retourna.

- « Professeur Snape !» appela Eileen et en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de celui ci. « Je tiens à m'excuser de tout ce que je vous ai accusé et de ce que j'ai osé faire.

- Vous êtes de ma maison miss Erdwood et il est indéniable que vous êtes de Serpentard… Mais vous êtes la seule de cette maison à mettre en avant vos valeurs morales et ce qui fait que vous ne serez jamais à part entière de Serpentard. Votre coté Gryffondor commence à devenir prépondérant. Faites attention, je crains que vous allez devenir malheureusement de Gryffondor et je ne pourrai rien faire pour vous…

- Vous avez fait déjà tant pour moi » en s'approchant elle tendit sa main.« Je suis heureuse que ma mère vous ait connu monsieur Snape. Vous m'avez montré que malgré votre passé de Mangemort vous êtes un homme d'honneur et de confiance. J'ai une confession à vous faire...

Severus regarda sa main mais n'en fit pas autant.

- « Je ne suis pas enclin à recevoir d'avantage de remerciements ou de confessions » dit il en grimaçant.

Eily sourit.

- Mon père m'avait laissé un message vous concernant monsieur Snape .

- Que disait-il ? » en fronçant les sourcils.

- Une partie du message dans sa Pensine me disait que je pouvais vous faire confiance. Mon père avait une grande estime pour vous monsieur Snape. Il connaissait pourtant vos sentiments pour ma mère mais il aurait été prêt à se sacrifier s'il savait que ma mère aurait été plus heureuse avec vous. C'est pourquoi quand j'ai vu ce message et que mon père est mort quelque temps après à cause de la traque sans fin de certains Mangemorts… Je vous ai détesté. Pourquoi ne pas avoir protégé également mon père ? demanda t elle.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit à votre mère il était déjà trop tard pour votre père car il avait été amené de force au seigneur des ténèbres. Mais j'ai pu lui parler une dernière fois avant sa rencontre avec lui. Connaissant les procédés du seigneur des ténèbres, j'avais offert à votre père un poison rapide pour limiter la torture qu'on allait lui infligeait. Mais il préféra me demander de protéger sa famille... Un dernier souhait que je pouvais difficilement respecter en raison de mon statut à l'époque...

- Acceptez mes excuses et mes profonds remerciements monsieur Snape » dit-elle en tendant fébrilement une nouvelle fois sa main.

Severus accepta.

- « Bien Miss maintenant retournez dans votre dortoir avant que je ne sois dans l'obligation de vous retirer des points.

- Bien monsieur. » dit elle avant de se mettre à courir.

- « C'est monsieur Snape pour vous miss Erdwood » cria t-il pour se faire entendre d'Eileen qui s'était déjà éloignée.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna avec un grand sourire.

- « Oui monsieur Snape ! » plaisanta t elle et repartant de plus belle .

Severus sourit au caractère de cette petite peste.

Il allait pouvoir prétendre au calme et à un avenir pensa t il.

oOo

Des semaines passèrent sans encombre jusqu'au jour le plus long …

* * *

Si vous me lisez maintenant c'est que vous avez lu tout ce chapitre donc prenez quelques secondes pour me laissez vos impressions. ;-) 


	20. Chapter 20

Hello tout le monde !!

La fin de ma fic approche !

Et nous allons avoir la chance d'avoir le dernier tome (snif) de Harry Potter …

Et le cinquième film !

Que de cadeaux..

Mais…Vous n'aurez pas tout de suite mon dernier chapitre car je tiens à faire un cadeau à mes reviewers… A ces personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review, même qu'une sur les 19 déjà en ligne.

Vous avez le pris le temps donc moi je prends le temps pour vous remercier et vous faire un cadeau.

Durant cette soirée les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review auront en avant première mon dernier chapitre par mail.

Puis je le mettrai en ligne.

Merci encore.


	21. Chap 21:Le jour du solstice d'été

**Non non, c'est bien la suite et la fin cette fois !**

**J'espère que ma fic vous aura plus. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. **

**Je remercie donc mes reviewers : Mounette, fumseck-62442 et lola** !

**Et remercie du fond du cœur ma petite beta , Dela Naja !**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Le jour du solstice d'été**

* * *

Le comte n'avait pas digéré l'humiliation qu'il avait subit par cette chauve souris. Il se disait après tout, qu'il n'était qu' un minable ex Mangemort reconverti, faute de mieux, en professeur puis en directeur adjoint . 

La bague n'avait plus d'emprise sur Eileen mais il se doutait bien qu'il pouvait encore la dominer émotionnellement. N'avait il pas échangé des moments d'intimité avec cette petite naïve qui croyait toujours au prince charmant ?

Il lui avait donc envoyé un ultimatum stipulant qu'elle devait impérativement se présenter chez lui, seule et sans avoir prévenu qui que ce soit, le jour du solstice d'été sinon il dénoncerait son côté dépravé au monde entier et par la même occasion tuerait sa mère.

Le mois de juin qui d'ordinaire était présage de renouveau avec la nouvelle saison, semblait cette année n'apporter que désolation.

Vlad se leva de son fauteuil déterminé à obtenir un dédommagement de tous les ennuis que lui avait causé l'ex Mangemort au chômage et ces deux femelles.

N'était il pas le prince des vampires à qui tout souhait devait être interprété comme leur propre désir de la part de ses esclaves ? Ce mécontentement l'avait poussé à montrer et vérifier sa puissance et a amplifié l'atmosphère de peur déjà existante dans sa contrée en éventrant toutes les futures mères. De voir ces mères empalées et dont leurs bébés étaient encore attachés via le cordon ombilical, l'avait pour un temps sensiblement calmé. L'idée qu'il avait entre ses mains la vie et la mort de ses sujets devaient être ancré dans leurs têtes.

Suite à sa démonstration de pouvoir, le comte Vlad Tepes Stocker était reparti dans sa demeure secondaire pour attendre Eileen. En attendant il devait déjà procéder aux rituels.

Il commença à faire le rituel d'initiation.

Il prit donc un bain pour purifier son corps à base de jus de pomme, de quelques fleurs jaunes et de quelques gouttes d'huile d'olive vierge. Il prononça quelques incantations à la Déesse mère.

Il sortit de son bain et s'habilla avec des habits en lin . Il ne devait faire d'impair en portant des habits impures et non naturels. L'esprit et le corps devaient être lavés de leurs impuretés comme signe de remission et accompagnés de vêtements « consacrés ».

Il pouvait s'atteler maintenant au rituel d 'invocation.

Il traça à la craie un cercle dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Il commença par l'Est et alluma l'encens puis prononça l'incantation correspondant au point cardinal.

- « J'invoque la présence du gardien de la tour de l'Est, qui garde les cieux et gouverne l'air. Nous t'invitons à te joindre à notre célébration et à nous prodiguer tes influences bénéfiques. Ainsi soit fait ».

Vlad sourit car le rituel infrangible était commencé. Il était donc difficile de faire marche arrière. Il avait pris garde que personne ne puisse interférer dans sa quête de pouvoir. C'est pourquoi Eileen devait mourir par mesure de sécurité. Car si la fusion entre un Brahma et un Shiva était admissible sous certaines conditions, le rituel « Brahma-Shiva de dernier cercle » ne l'était pas. De toute manière l' objectif insensé de la gamine était de tuer les Mangemorts par vengeance. Soit ces mages noirs l'auraient neutralisée sans difficultés, même avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs car elle ne les aurait pas encore maîtrisés, ou soit elle aurait été arrêtée par les Auror et aurait été jugée et condamnée. Il ne faisait donc qu'accélérer l'inévitable…sa mort.

- « Mais que grand bien cela me fasse » se moqua t il. Il avait encore à loisir l'opportunité de la toucher. Il lui arracherait sa virginité et il boirait avec délice et volupté ce sang obtenu par la force. Il en profiterait de la vider de son sang avant de la faire sienne une dernière fois. Il avait pris goût au sang juvénile remarqua t-il.

Depuis que son père songeait-il , roi des vampires, avait offert comme preuve de coopération lui et sa mère enceinte au roi Lycan pendant toute une longue nuit, le sang était devenu sa vie mais aussi le leitmotiv pour sa vengeance insatiable.

Le premier décret qu'il mettrait en place serait de déflorer toutes les futures mariées. Quelle jouissance d'avoir le bonheur et le malheur entre ses seuls mains dit il en se mettant à rire comme un dément.

Il tourna ensuite vers le Sud en le saluant et alluma la bougie et en prononçant une nouvelle fois la même incantation mais pour l'élément feu.

Grâce à cela il obtiendrait au moins un élément. Il espérait ardemment l'élément feu car cela constituait toujours sa plus grande faiblesse.

Il renouvela ses gestes à l'Ouest en aspergeant de quelques gouttes d'eau le cercle pour l'élément eau.

Severus était connu comme un homme puissant et cela l'avait toujours énervé. Ils étaient depuis de longues années rivaux dans tous les domaines. Il allait le battre et ainsi il serait respecté et craint par tous. Severus ne serait plus en travers de sa route.

Et enfin il termina le tracé du pentagramme par le Nord dont il le saupoudra de sel pour symboliser l'élément terre.

En ce jour il aurait la jouissance, la puissance et la renommé.

Le tracé du pentacle devait se terminer par la fermeture de ce cercle en remerciant tous les éléments invoqués et donc en se retournant de chaque points cardinaux.

Le tracé était donc achevé dans les règles. Il pouvait donc respirer d'aise. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre la principale intéressée c'est à dire Eileen…

oOo

Eileen arriva à l'heure avec un mélange de détermination et de peur qui coulaient dans ses veines. Elle avait compris que le comte s'était joué d'elle et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu fusionner avec elle. Son rêve de devenir Shiva et de créer un lien avec son Brahma était tombé à l'eau et par la même occasion son idée de vengeance. Cette idée saugrenue qui était arrivée à son paroxysme depuis peu, s'était effondrée comme un château de cartes au moment même où la bague avait été détruite. Son mauvais "ange gardien" n'était autre que le comte Vlad Tepes Stocker dit « Vlad le tortionnaire ». Tous deux avaient eut de mauvaises raisons pour accepter ce contrat. Et elle en payait le prix. Le prix du sang.

Elle arriva enfin et Vlad lui ordonna sèchement d'aller prendre un bain parsemé de pétales de roses rouges. A son tour elle devait être purifiée. Elle revint rougissante en constatant qu'elle ne porterait que des sous vêtements rouges en soie. Le comte lui demanda de se positionner a l'intérieur du pentagramme en passant du coté Est où se trouvait la « porte » permettant de ne pas briser le cercle.

Eillen prit la position dans le pentagramme les bras et les jambes écartés et attachés . Elle pleurait doucement. L'idée de mourir était intolérable mais le fait d'être dans la pénombre éclairée que par des bougies, l'odeur de l'encens et ne connaissant pas le moment fatidique, la tiraillait.

Tepes traça sur le corps d'Eileen avec son propre sang les mêmes symboles que sur le pentagramme

- « Je récupérerai cette fâcheuse perte de sang tout à l'heure grâce à ton intermédiaire ma douce. »

Vlad appela enfin le monstre.

Une forte chaleur envahit la pièce. La chaleur était si forte que l'oxygène semblait voir été consumé. Eileen suffoquait. Ses poumons lui brûlaient.

Puis une ouverture se fit apparaître sur le sol. Une ouverture qui s'était formée comme si on avait coupé le marbre avec un scalpel. Des flammes sortirent de l'entaille et semblait danser. C'était sans nul doute le feu de l'enfer appelé également la « danse de l'enfer ». Les flammes captivaient Eileen par leur danse majestueuse et par leurs couleurs verdoyantes, rougeâtres et noirâtres qui s'harmonisaient. Mais d'ordinaire si vous voyez cette danse on vous volait votre âme.

Une immonde bête noire apparut. Il possédait de nombreux crocs qui lui couvraient le visage. Il avait, à première vue, une envergure de 5 mètres mais il était difficile de le détailler car a chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait ses yeux globuleux, une fine mais profonde entaille apparaissait sur son propre corps.

Il se mit à rugir si fortement que les tympans d'Eileen devinrent douloureux. Eileen réfléchissait à ce qui allait lui arriver, elle allait être sacrifiée à cet animal sorti de l'enfer. Ses dernières pensées furent pour sa mère à qui elle lui avait reproché la mort de son père. Et aussi a son défunt père. Elle pleura de façon hystérique mais il était hors de question qu'elle quémande la clémence de ce fou. Elle essaya de contrôler son corps qui semblait ne pas l'écouter.

L'odeur de sang et de transpiration rendait l'atmosphère encore plus irrespirable.

Mais Vlad était excité par l'odeur du sang. Il parlait dans une autre langue et paressait possédé. Sa voix était rauque et il gesticulait comme un damné.

Le monstre se déplaçait autour du pentagramme en rugissant mais ne semblait montrer aucune réaction par les paroles de Vlad mais plutôt à Eileen. Celle-ci ne savait pas si cela était une bonne nouvelle ou non mais voir ce monstre avec des griffes acérées trop proche d'elle ne l'aidait pas à se détendre.

Vlad avait montré enfin la puissance de son Ka.

Un brouillard aussi opaque que noir envahit la pièce. On croyait entendre des pleurs et des gémissements à l'intérieur même de ce brouillard.

Eileen étouffait. La sensation qu'on la dévorait de l'intérieur était omniprésente. Elle avait appris l'existence du « Souffle de la mort » dans les livres mais elle aurait espéré ne jamais y être présente. Eileen cracha du sang. Elle était épuisée. Elle ne combattait plus.

Une nouvelle sensation s'engouffra dans ces veines et cela ne lui fit pas peur. Bien au contraire elle se laissa aller car elle avait l'impression qu'elle attendait ce phénomène depuis longtemps. Non elle n' avait plus peur. Elle inspira le plus fortement possible. La douleur était horrible mais elle s'en moquait. Quelque chose lui dictait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Le monstre ne semblait toujours pas réagir aux paroles de Vlad mais pourtant le rituel fonctionnait.

Vlad se troubla. Il s'approcha d'Eileen et remarqua le médaillon autour de son cou. Il examina et vit le sceaux de protection de Severus. Il venait de comprendre que Severus l'avait devancé et avait souillé par il ne savait quel maléfice son rituel et que rien ne se passerait. Il devait donc sacrifier la petite dès maintenant s'il tenait à la vie. Il lui coupa les liens et lui ordonna de sortir du cercle.

Les yeux d'Eileen devenues rouges durant le rituel surprit Vlad. Elle se mit à rire sournoisement.

- Pensez vous réellement que ce soit ce petit médaillon la cause de votre grotesque mise en scène ratée « Prince des vampires » ? Indiqua de manière gutturale Eileen.

Elle accompagna ces paroles par l'arrachage du médaillon.

Elle se leva avec difficulté et s'approcha du monstre et le caressa. Le monstre se laissa faire à la stupeur de Vlad.

- Je suis allée plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin qui mène à l'immortalité. Donc cette pitoyable démonstration de pouvoir me fait gausser de rire piètre sorcier que vous êtes.

Mais c'est à ce moment que Severus choisit d'arriver dans un bruit assourdissant de porte fracassée.

Eileen choisit ce moment également pour tomber à la renverse inconsciente.

Le monstre furieux tournoyait autour du cercle mais ne pouvait y entrer.

Severus interpréta ce qui se passait : Vlad n'avait pas encore réussit à contrôler le monstre et vit Eileen inconsciente à l'intérieur du cercle. Il espéra être arrivé à temps.

Vlad, encore choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, aperçut tardivement Severus mais se ressaisit rapidement.

- « Tu es arrivé trop tard pour la sauver Snape ! Elle n' a pas d'autre choix que de mourir ou de terminer ce rituel et tu le sais bien.

- Je t'empêcherai de l'utiliser pour obtenir ce que tu as toujours voulu devenir.

- C'est que nous allons voir le Mangemort répudié ! »

Il prit une boline et taillada les veines du poignet de l'inconsciente et jeta le couteau imprégné du sang de la petite en dehors du cercle.

Le monstre se cabra effroyablement et rugit. Il semblait être excité ou furieux par le sang. Il frappait le sol de ses pattes qui laissaient des traces de griffes. Le sol tremblait par la force de ses coups.

Tepes profita de ce moment d'incartade et surtout par le fait qu'il était dépassé par les évènements pour s'enfuir par la porte de sécurité c'est a dire par l'Est.

Severus entra à son tour par le même coté. Ne connaissant pas la manière d'invocation de la créature il n'eut le choix que de capter son attention.

Il tenta de lui imposer sa volonté mais cela demandait beaucoup d'énergie a Severus. Mais il était primordial de lui imposer sa volonté pour qu il accepte un rejet de contrat et ainsi le monstre repartirait dans son monde. Apres la confrontation spirituelle le rituel de bannissement fut réussit mais avait épuisé Severus.

Eileen avait perdu beaucoup de sang et semblait ne plus réagir.

Eileen était entrain de mourir dans les bras de Severus. Elle crachait du sang et ses yeux semblaient s'éteindre. Parler lui était difficile et douloureux mais elle posa sa main sur le visage de Severus et lui sourit.

« Merci et –» une quinte de toux arriva qui lui fit cracher du sang « - protégez maman pour moi. »

Severus la souleva et l'emmena dans la cheminée pour la transporter à Poudlard.

« Vous n'allez pas mourir petite idiote. Je vous mettrai sur pied de mes propres mains s'il le faut pour que vous entendiez le nombre de points que je vais vous retirer. »

Severus courut comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

Non elle ne devait pas mourir. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle vive se convainqua t il. N'était elle pas la fille de Granger ? Si comme l'avait fait remarquer celle-ci, sans la potion de contraception Eily aurait très bien pu être sa fille. De plus elle portait le prénom de sa défunte fille.

Il la sentait pourtant devenir de plus en plus rigide. Elle s'était soit évanouie, soit tombée dans le coma ou pire morte.

Arrivés devant les grilles il hurla qu'on vienne à son aide.

Dobby transplana devant Severus. Celui ci haletait et tomba a genoux. Cette course effrénée lui brûlait les poumons. Le manque d'oxygène commençait à montrer ses effets.

« Faites nous transplaner dans mon bureau. IMMEDIATEMENT !. »

Dobby ne se fit pas prier.

Severus reprit difficilement Eillen dans ses bras et après le transplanage, la posa délicatement sur le bureau.

Il écarta ses mèches de son visage au teint cadavérique.

« Je te jure que je ne te laisserai pas mourir une _nouvelle fois_. »

Les heures qui suivirent furent délicates, on transporta Eileen dans un lit pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.

Eileen ne se réveilla pas et monta régulièrement en fièvre. Elle délirait.

Hermione voulait voir sa fille mais Severus avait refusé tout accès à son bureau. Une force maléfique était encore dans le corps de Eileen dû à la rupture du rituel. Seveurs semblait avoir amoindri les conséquences mais cela n'en restait pas encore dangereux et hypothétique.

L'aube arriva et Severus s'était endormi sur le fauteuil éreinté. Il se réveilla en sursaut et alla voir Eileen. Celle ci dormait paisiblement et son pouls était devenu régulier.

Severus n'avait pas fini son travail. Il devait retrouver Tepes et lui faire payer pour tout le mal qu'il a causé dans cette famille. Neutraliser ce monstre une fois pour toute était nécessaire. Quand la santé de la jeune fille devint moins critique Severus prit le chemin de la demeure de Tepes…

oOo

Des jours passèrent et Hermione n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de Severus. Elle douta de la réussite de sa dernière mission. « Pourquoi avait il été le trouver? Le ministère s'en aurait chargé ... » Ne cessait elle pas de se remémorer.

Eileen consola du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa mère.

Le jour du bal arriva synonyme de la fin de l'année.

oOo

Eillen alla au bal avec Cain avec qui elle s'était rapproché. Il était indéniable que rien ne pourrait se passer car Cain avait appris que Hermione était la mère de Eillen. Mais une complicité s'était formée et ils ne pouvaient s'en défaire même si elle était de sang mêlé.

Hermione portait une très belle robe verte orné de liserés d'argent. Elle portait une belle broche en forme de serpent qui encerclait un lion.

Des professeurs l'invitèrent mais elle refusa ostensiblement les propositions car son cœur n'y était pas.

La veille, Hermione avait proposé sa démission et le directeur n'avait pas eut le choix et le cœur de la lui refuser. Trop de souvenirs liaient Hermione et Severus à Poudlard. Elle allait reprendre son ancien travail mais l'ordre d'Archimage avait été donné à un homme. Hermione n'avait même pas répondu à cela. Lorsque le malheur vous frappe c'est en général avec un effet boule de neige : un malheur ne vient pas seul…

Hermione sortit dans le balcon et regarda au loin. Elle avait toujours détesté les bals hormis un. La nostalgie n'était pas bonne conseillère remarqua t elle.

Une légère brise fit virevolter ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'apitoyer sur son sort car plutôt dans la matinée elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle portait une nouvelle fois le bébé de Severus Une nouvelle fois la fatalité voulait que Severus ne puisse connaître le bonheur, « le bonheur d'être père » soupira t elle.

Les larmes montèrent une nouvelle fois mais cette fois ci elle ne les retint pas.

Elle porta la main sur son ventre.

« Tu aurais été fier de ton père tu sais. C'était le meilleur des hommes même s'il ne le savait pas. Quel nom aurait il voulu te donner…

- Effacez de votre liste le prénom « Eileen » dans ce cas ».

Hermione se retourna et vit une silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je pense que cela serait du mauvais goût de donner une nouvelle fois ce prénom à notre enfant si c'est une fille » Ironisa l'homme en sortant de l'ombre.

Hermione se mit à rire et lui sauta au cou.

« Voyons, vous doutiez de mon retour ? Le rôle de l'épouse n'est il pas de toujours faire confiance à son mari ?

Hermione rit de plus belle. Il était en vie !

Il lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Vous m'avez manqué…

- Severus… Je vous ai- »

Mais Severus l'arrêta en posant son doigt sur sa bouche.

- « Il est inutile de me dire ce que je sais déjà. Mais parlons de ce bébé… Je pense que Abigaelle pour une fille et Erwin pour un garçon ne serait pas de mauvais goût.

- « J'aurai pensé de votre part à Albus » le taquina t-elle.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Je pense que pour la prochaine génération beaucoup de Albus naîtront. Je laisse aux sorciers dépourvus de sens commun de choisir un prénom sans originalité.»

- « Était ce de la taquinerie en ce qui concerne le mariage ?

- Suis je homme à plaisanter ? Ma destinée m'en veut de ne je ne sais quoi. Donc si nous faisions les choses dans leur ordre peut être qu'ainsi nous avons une chance … Ne me demandez pas de changer car cela serait peine perdue petite insolente, mais… »

Il lui encercla le visage de ses mains et finit :

- « Granger , acceptez vous de me seconder dans la vie ? » dit il dans un souffle.

Hermione l'embrassa.

- « Oh oui ! Cela fait des années que j'attends que vous preniez enfin le courage de le demander. » Elle se serra dans ses bras. « Mais vous devrez bientôt me trouver un autre surnom que Granger… » remarqua t elle, la tête contre son torse.

- « Beaucoup de choses vont changer notamment le fait que j'ai donné ma démission de directeur adjoint et professeur à mi temps. Enseigner à des cornichons n'est véritablement pas mon hobby. On m'a proposé il y a quelques mois de devenir responsable de l'apprentissage des futurs Aurors. Il y a un poste à pourvoir en tant que Médicomage au service des soins contre la magie noire … » en la repoussant délicatement pour voir son visage. « Seriez vous tentée de nouveau de me supporter au travail ? Je vous aiderait ». Puis en l'enlaçant plus étroitement « Laissons Eileen se reposer sans que ces parents soient derrière elle. Et, en ce qui concerne votre surnom vous serez toujours pour moi l'insupportable et agaçante miss je sais tout et donc « Granger » !. Et-

- Et ne me demandez pas de changer car cela serait peine perdue rit-elle en complétant sa phrase…

Severus se mit à rire timidement.

- « Je vois que nous nous comprenons. Un nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie ? » Proposa Severus en posant sa main sur le ventre prochainement arrondi d'Hermione

- « Un nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie…» acquiesça Hermione les yeux pétillants.

Et ils s embrassèrent pour sceller ce nouvel accord …

**oOo**

_FIN ?_

**oOo**

_Et bien non, voilà la suite…_

**oOo**

J' étais devant mes copies comme à mon accoutumé avant l'arrivée dans ma vie de Granger. Je soupira d'énervement. Hermione s'était absentée pour des examens approfondis pour le bébé et je devais donc reprendre la classe avec ses cornichons d'élèves. Je me dirigeais à la fenêtre et posa mes mains dans le dos en regardant devant moi. J' avais dorénavant la vie devant moi. J'allais enfin être père mais ceci me stressait au plus haut point. J' étais homme à m'attacher aux anciennes valeurs éducatives et j'espérais que Hermione suivrait mon exemple. Hermione… Je me dirigea vers la bibliothèque et je pris machinalement le livre et l'ouvrit et en sortit un cadre. La personne sur la photo morte de mes propres mains me souriait et me fit des clins d'œil. Je soupira de nouveau et remis le cadre dans le livre. Le regard de cet homme emprunt de compassion amplifiait mes remords.

Une nouvelle fois j'avais dû tuer un homme. Mais cette fois cette mort ne me causait aucun trouble.

Pour tuer le mage noir du siècle j'avais été obligé de tuer Albus. Devrais je une nouvelle fois sacrifier un innocent ? J' appréciais ce vieux fou même s'il ne partageait pas avec moi les mêmes idéaux.

Je savais qu'Eileen aurait des séquelles de ce rituel. Elle avait emmagasiné tant de magie noire pure qu il ne pouvait en être autrement et …

Je l'avais enfin trouvé…

Parfois je songea que l'on regrette amèrement ce que l'on cherche depuis longtemps. Mais la prophétie me concernant ne pouvait se tromper.

J' avais fait une prise de sang à Eileen pendant une fièvre inexpliquée lorsque nous étions revenus de la demeure de Tepes et cela avait renforcé mes soupçons. Le rituel d'unification une fois commencé, ne pouvait être dissout que par leurs morts. Or un seul avait été tué et par moi. J'avais d'ailleurs profité de cela pour faire quelques expériences sur Tepes. Ma conscience avait pris un choc mais cela m'avais soulagé. Mais peu de personnes comprendraient mon choix. Peu de personnes comprendraient mon geste. Mais je n'avais pas eut le choix sur plus d'un point. Je n'avais compris que trop tardivement que je n'avais été qu'un instrument parmi tant d'autres.

Une autre ère de terreur allait arriver. Et cela par ma faute.

Songeur, je montais les marches vers la lumière. J'allais fonder une famille mais cela ne me renderait pas plus heureux. Pendant ma jeunesse, mon adolescence et ma vie d'adulte je n'avais connu que tromperie et cruauté. Et à mon tour j' allais transmettre ces poisons.

J' arrivais à la porte du château et je sortis. Une brise vint me caresser le visage. je souris car cela me rappela une scène qui remontait à plusieurs mois : la rencontre avec Granger et le début des problèmes ! me moquais je gentiment.

Le vent faisait voler mes cheveux et me barrer l'horizon. Machinalement je remis mes cheveux en ordre. J' enleva de mes cheveux une feuille du saule cogneur. Je regardais cette feuille en réfléchissant aux implications de ces révélations.

A la mort de Vlad celui-ci avait fait don d'une partie de ses pouvoirs à Eileen. Mais fort heureusement que le rituel n avait pas été consumé songeais je…

Ce qui était ironique c'était le fait que Vlad devait désirer obtenir la domination de l'élément feu en raison de ses origines alors que sans le savoir Eileen avait témoigné des dons sur l'élément air. Severus avait dû cacher cette trouvaille à tous y compris à Eileen même. Il l'abrutissait de calmant… Pour son bien. Le temps d'expliquer calmement à Hermione que le rituel Brahma-Shiva utilisé l' avait réveillé totalement en cette innocente enfant. Le mal à l'état pure avait grandit sournoisement . Eileen n'avait été qu'un réceptacle malheureux pendant toutes ces années.

Il ouvrit sa main et la feuille prit le chemin vers une autre destinée. C'est dans ces moments noirs qu'on a besoin de conseiller. Severus n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une personne aurait pu lui manquer. Mais à cette seconde Albus lui manquait. Et en particulier ses « sages » discussions. Il avait vu en lui quelques choses de bon que personne n'avait pris la peine de chercher. Albus aurait trouvé une solution ou lui aurait fait comprendre que ses suppositions pouvaient être détournées.

Mais comment expliquer à une mère que tôt ou tard ses enfants s'affronteraient et que l'un d'eux périrait ? Comment expliquer à Granger que Erwin leur fils devrait combattre Eileen pour le bien de leur monde ?

Oui Voldemort avait trouvé un descendant.

Voila pourquoi Ted avait pu obtenir plusieurs entrevues avec le seigneur des ténèbres et s'en sortir indemne. Voilà pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'intéressait plus à Granger…Indirectement. Il avait trouvé une meilleure proie…leur descendance. Le meilleur endroit pour cacher _le précieux_ c'est à dire au nez de ses ennemies.

Seuls deux individus connaissaient le contenu de leur discussion et ces deux personnes étaient mortes à l'heure actuelle. Mais Albus lui avait soufflé mot un jour lors de la cinquième année de Granger sur l'existence d'une prophétie le concernant. Ce vieux fou savait mais lui avait simplement aidé à l'aiguiller sur le bon chemin. Voilà ce qui fait la différence entre le sage et l'idiot: à connaissance égale le sage sait se taire.

Le meilleur apprentissage est l'expérience mais à l'époque il était difficile de comprendre les motivations de Albus pour lui avoir révélé des bribes de prophétie. Mais il était évident que cela devait être important. Ce qui explique que cette discussion était resté dans un coin de ma mémoire. Sa phrase était aussi troublante qu 'énigmatique: « un jour le fils du prince se battra contre la fille du seigneur ».

Il lui avait proposé une potion pour ne pas trop souffrir mais Ted semblait souffrir d'un autre mal encore plus douloureux. Il se rappela que la douleur des remords pouvaient être plus douloureux que la douleur des endoloris. L'amour n'est pas toujours bon conseiller.

Voldemort avait du une nouvelle fois mettre un ultimatum sur Ted en ce qui concerne sa probable collaboration ou alors la mort de sa femme. Avait il cédé ou alors tenter de bluffer avec Voldemort ainsi gagner du sursis ? Nul ne le sait mais cela pourrait expliquer son exécution pour trahison.

Mais maintenant il était facile de comprendre que toutes ces péripéties de ces derniers mois n étaient donc pas des coïncidences mais la fatalité. Encore cette fatalité. Il n'avait pas compris les propos de Voldemort lors de sa dernière confrontation avec Harry. Il avait fait allusion au fait qu'il ne serait jamais tout a fait détruit et à l'époque j'avais pris cela comme l'idée qu'il aurait toujours des adeptes. Mais trop d'éléments ne collaient pas dans ce qui s' était passé depuis des mois. Quelque chose avait été en sommeil et avec ce rituel cela l'avait réveillé. La destinée a voulu que je ne puisse avoir une fille au nom d'Eileen et cela avait coûté la vie de ma fille. Une prophétie ne pouvait être détournée.

Hermione avait envoyé le matin même un hibou express indiquant que leur bébé était un garçon… Un élément que je détenais depuis longtemps. J'étais donc sûr alors que cette grossesse arriverait à terme. La prophétie se mettait en place.

Mon fils devra un jour tuer de ces propres mains la personne avec qui il avait grandit. Une constatation difficile à garder…

Lui-même ne pouvait la tuer sous prétexte d' éviter tout ce qui allait irrémédiablement arriver et par son intermédiaire qui plus est.

Non il ne pouvait tuer cette enfant.

De loin Eileen l'attendait sur le perron, gênée et impatiente de le voir rentrer. Ils se regardèrent mais tous d'eux connaissaient parfaitement ce qu il en était. La magie noire prenait irrémédiablement le contrôle de cet enfant. La magie noire reprenait son dû…

Je soupira et je repris le chemin du château avec en tête qu'une nouvelle ère commençait…

oOo

_**Là c'est vraiment la Fin !**_

oOo

Vous vouliez un Happy End ? Il était normalement prévu que cela le soit. Ma fic devait se terminer par le baiser de Severus et d'Hermione.

Puis je me suis dit que cela ne collait pas avec le personnage de Severus. Il est un solitaire et le qualificatif de tendre ou attentionné ne lui colle pas à la peau. Donc l'imaginer entrain de changer les couches de son enfant ...

Severus est un esprit torturé et tortueux donc il est plus concevable qu'il devra vivre avec dans l'esprit qu'il a entre ses mains la vie d'êtres chers. Un mauvais choix fera balancer le résultat. Et je crois que cela doit vraiment être casse tête ! De plus il ne peut en parler à Hermione. Et cela aussi colle avec son personnage.

Voila pourquoi j'ai pensé à cette fin. Qui comme par hasard est venu très facilement comme si cette fin était déjà dans ma tête.

Note: Une phrase de Voldemort a été réutilisée dans ce chapitre. Devinez laquelle !

Note 2: La boucle est bouclée. Le premier et le dernier chapitre sont des monologues.


End file.
